Overseer Potter
by York Lane
Summary: Albedo the Overseer of the Floor Guardians and the Creation of Tabula Smaragdina, but what if there was more to her story than even her creator thought, what if she was originally part of another world and now that world wants to take her back, but can it take her from Nazarick and her love, Wrong Child Who Lived theme, Bad Dumbles theme, Alive Potters.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I forget this: Disclaimer I don't own any contence of this I do not own the characters, the franchises or anything like that those are the properties of: JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I believe and Kugane Maruyama and whoever is making the Overlord Anime... and I guess the web novels... I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best on it.**

 **Also I'd like to apologise for the crappy description I put in the description box.**

Chapter 1

Adele Potter groaned in pain as she sat in her cupboard, the eight year old was constantly in pain if not from her uncle then from her aunt, she had lived with her Aunt and Uncle as long as she could remember, her parents had apparently died in an accident since she was a baby, leaving her with a scar on her forehead, since then life had been nothing but hard, abuse, starvation, neglect it was all Adele knew in life.

Her appearance had become so ugly from all her abuse and neglect, her long hair was ratty it was full of totters and was full with lice and dandruff, it looked like it was soaked in blood then left to dry, her eyes were a disgusting shade of green, her skin was in horrible it was filthy and bumpy and she already had pimples forming even before puberty and she was dressed in these horrible raggedy used up clothes by her cousin Dudley, even she was disgusted by the sate of herself.

Feeling herself drifting to sleep and unconsciousness, from all the pain she could feel Adele eyes flickered and then, everything went black.

''Wake up, Albedo''

Adele suddenly felt something soft and comfortable like a soft bed of clouds, it was the most comfortable thing she had ever felt… wait that meant this wasn't her cupboard!

Adele's eyes flashed open and she saw a monstrous creature looming over her, it's head was like an octopus and had several tentacles coming from its head, it had long lanky arms along with long things and long lanky legs, it had lanky body that had a leather cloak, it had leather sleeves and leather pant legs that ended with heeled shoes and several leather belts and a scary mask.

Adele too scared to even scream jumped back off the bed and landed onto the hard ground and scurried back into one of the corners of the room, but as she did she noticed that she wasn't even wearing what she was wearing before, now she was wearing a long white dress, but her attention turned to the monster as it approached her.

''Do not fear'' the monster said ''I will not harm you Albedo, I am your creator, Tabula Smaragdina''

Her creator… like her father? No he couldn't be… could he? And why was he calling her Albedo? Her name was Adele, if he was her father shouldn't he know her name, he reached out to her and she hesitantly took his hand, but as she felt his hand wrap around her hand, she didn't feel fear, no she felt comfort, he helped her up and slowly picked her up, instead of the fear and cold she thought she would feel wasn't there, instead it was comfort and warmth, maybe this really was her father.

''Come on, Albedo, there's someone I want you to meet'' stated her father, yes, this was her father!

He carried her through the hall, she looked around and she saw a mirror and looked straight into it, her father noticed this and put her down to allow her to take in her new appearance.

Adele- no Albedo, that was all she could think of herself by that name anymore and besides the name Albedo just seemed to be more in line as to who she was now, she wasn't human anymore, she could tell by the two horns on the sides of her head and the black feathery wings she now sprouted from her back, everything about her new appearance was an improvement in her eyes, to start with she had long silky black hair, that reached all the way down to her knees, her hair slightly split apart to show her white horns.

That was honestly the biggest improvement in her eyes, she loved her now smooth jet black hair as appose to the ratty hair she use to have which looked like dried up blood had soaked her hair.

Her eyes which were now no longer that horrible shade of green and instead were a beautiful golden glow, she skin was quite clean and smooth, her dress looked like something a princess would wear, she looked beautiful.

''That's me?'' she asked, as she said that she put a hand to her mouth, even her voice had change!

''Yes Albedo, that is you, now come along please'' Tabula Smaragdina said, Albedo quickly followed him.

Albedo gulped and asked ''father, where are we going?''

''Your name is Albedo, my second creation, do you know what your name means?'' Tabula asked.

''N-no father'' she said hesitantly, tears started to well up in her eyes, she felt like she had failed him, the feeling was terrible.

Tabula patted her head in assurance, but the feeling didn't leave her, she hated this feeling and so she swore that she'd never fail her father again ''your name is an Alchemic term it means, whitening symbolising purification and division, it is the second stage on creating a very powerful object, known as the Philosophers Stones''

''Father, I'm sorry but I don't understand, what does this have to do with where were going?'' Albedo asked.

''Simple your the second stage, we are about to meet the first stage of creating a Philosophers Stone'' Tabula stated, as they came to a door, it was a metal door made of some kind of black material, it had several dolls that looked like babies around it, Albedo was curious as to why they were here.

''Albedo, watch very closely'' Tabula ordered.

Albedo nodded and watched with all the concentration she had, her father took a doll and slowly opened the door, the room was very poorly lit, in the corner of the room Albedo could make out a woman, hunched over and cuddling something, but as they entered she dropped it horrified, it landed in the light of the room, it was just a baby doll like the one her father had picked up from the side of the room.

The woman began to look around, as she did baby like creatures came out of the walls and started to let out large shrill wails, eventually the woman eyes landed on them and were fixed, glowing red eyes causing Albedo to huddle behind her father afraid, she got up, holding a large pair of scissors making Albedo gulp and a loud, deep scary voice echoed through the room.

''YOU, YOU TOOK MY CHILD, GIVE IT BACK TO ME!''

Albedo was about to run, but Tabula took her hand and held her there, she looked up to her father, her face covered in fear, tears pouring from her eyes and her father just looked back at her calmly.

''Don't be afraid Albedo, this is just something I made to be part of her, I know its scary at first but you'll get use to it Albedo don't worry alright, just stay calm, I know what I'm doing'' Tabula Smaragdina said in a soft comforting tone, Albedo wanted nothing more than to run away but her fathers voice reassured her, not wanting to disappoint him again she stood there firmly.

As the woman had reached them ready to stab Tabula held up the doll and she stopped right in there tracks and there eyes fell limply to her sides, the scissors clattering to the ground, before she grabbed the baby doll and cuddled it close, afterwards she calmed down and bowed lightly to Tabula and said ''hello father''

Albedo almost gasped this was her sister!?

''Albedo this is your big sister, Nigredo'' stated Tabula Smaragdina.

Albedo look at her new big sister, she was much older than Albedo looking over her she was ten years older, she was dressed in a raggedy black dress, her sister was quite beautiful, her messy black hair covered most of her face, however she could see glimpses of her face, there was no skin on her face only her faces muscles were shown, she had glowing red eyes and pearly teeth, but Albedo could see she had no eyelids or lips to hide these features, gulping a little as she looked beautiful, but in her own strange sense.

Nigredo looked over her sister before going over to her sister and hugging her, she seemed to be very pleased as she bounced a couple of times while hugging her, Albedo hugged her back feeling warmth, for the past five hours she felt more love and care than she had in the eight years she had lived, this was wonderful, this new family was wonderful, Tabula looked at his daughters while smiling, he then said to himself.

''Time to get to work on the third stage''

He said it quietly but Albedo, heard him and grinned at the prospect.

As the years went on Albedo grew up, she grew to be Strong and Beautiful, she lived a very joyful life in the place she had been brought to, the Great Tomb of Nazarick, she was told it was called, she had been most pleased when she had been introduced to her little sister, Rubedo, finally she had a family like how she wanted it, her father seemed to be proudest of her, her sisters knew this but understood why soon enough.

One thing she liked about herself though found a bit confusing was how much of a hypocrite she was, when she was with people she would act prim and proper, but when she was alone she'd act completely different, she would act like the opposite of herself, she didn't know why she acted this way but she liked this, she had asked her father about it and her father had dismissed it saying it was just who she was, the answer in and of itself was good enough for her.

As she grew her father liked to spoil her and gave two very important gifts that she cherished very dearly, the first which he had given her for her 16th birthday was a suit of armour, the suit of armour was called Hermes Trismegistus, the suit somewhat confused her, it was fairly weak for a divine class armour, it had very little defensive enhancement, special abilities, magic resistance or stat increases, everything in the armour was designed to increase durability.

The second thing she had gotten for her 20th birthday was a world class item itself! Ginnungagap! Her father hadn't even told the other supreme beings she had been given it making her feel so special, she took amazing care of it, polishing it as often as she could and making sure it was well kept and maintained.

Another thing that happened as she grew, she began to despise humans, she had hated the Dursley's but now she hated every human, she saw them for what they were, disgusting pathetic insects, the fact she had been one of them disgusted her to the point she wanted to vomit, humans were weak creatures, they could die by getting too hot and cold, they could die from shock and fear, they could die from a single stab, they were so easy to kill and they were so weak, they were useless! they were utterly worthless lifeforms! And it disgusted her.

Albedo grew to be both strong and intelligent under the tutelage of her father, her strongest attribute was her defensive abilities, her father called her a 'Tank' Albedo didn't know what this meant, her intelligence was high however not unmatched as she soon found out about Demiurge, the Guardian of the 7th floor, but out of hard work and dedication, motivated to serve her father as well as she could and make him proud, she soon had quickly earned her position as the Leader and Overseer of the Floor Guardians.

As she became the Overseer of the Guardians she met the other Supreme Beings in time, her father then revealed to her and her sisters that was her purpose and he was purposefully grooming her to be the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, she immediately started to admire them all as she met them, but the one she admired the most was the leader of the Supreme Beings himself, the Guild Master of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, Lord Momonga.

Why did she love him?

Why wouldn't she? Was the better question, he was strong, intelligent and she found his kindness to warm her heart reminding her when she first came to Nazarick, she was most pleased when she was placed by Lord Momonga's side, in the throne room, she had yet to have a proper conversation with him, but she would get a chance, for now all that mattered was the rule of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown, her lord needed to focus on that, she could come later, though it did hurt her to think of her not being able to help him, but she didn't get involved with the other supreme beings and didn't mess in there affairs.

However, after a while the Supreme beings began to abandon the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the people of Nazarick themselves, even her father left them, soon enough only her beloved remained and Albedo just prayed he wouldn't abandon them like the rest of the Supreme Beings, like her father did.

 **Ok, before anyone says it I am the first person to admit this idea is somewhat stupid and somewhat a bad idea… but I'm gonna do it anyways, its something I want to try out alright, so lets try it ok, also yes I know the whole she's a little girl growing up into a full-grown woman is not how the NPC's in Overlord works, but I decided to do this because the NPC creators do put details into the lore of the characters so I guess there is some backstory, so that's my take on Albedo's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the newest chapter, now two of you asked me to make it as "they're not gamers they're actual gods" and I do like that idea I think, so I decided to make this to keep you guys entertained while I make up my mind, you guys can tell your opinion on that too when your done, so I decided to write this, this is to chronicle what has happened in the HP universe during the 'time' Albedo was in the game, I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me any criticism I take criticism seriously and do all I can to improve from it.**

 **Also to a reviewer InternalFire, I'm sorry if this is calling you out but I wanted to address this, what you said in the review section, yes that is what I was going for.**

Chapter 2

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sighed as he sat down rather heavily at her desk, even a lemon drop couldn't lift his spirits, the past couple of decades had been draining to say the least, it had all started sixteen years ago, when the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potter's children.

Lord Voldemort had heard the prophecy that Sybil Trelawney, after securing her close to him to make sure if she gave another prophecy he'd know about it, Albus had to act and so he quickly informed both parents of the prophecy and made arrangements to make sure the children were safe, the possible prophecy children were Adele Potter and her younger twin brother Harry Potter* and Neville Longbottom, he had quickly set up Fidelius Charm to protect the family's the Potters picking Peter Pettigrew to be there secret keeper and the Longbottoms picking Franks mother.

A year went by and the Potters were at an Order meeting and had left there twins in the care of Petter Pettigrew, trusting him as it turns out was the first fatal mistake they had made, fortunately Lily had at least been smart enough to set up wards to inform them if Voldemort attack and they had been ready to use the Floo Network to get back home, however Pettigrew had seen her and had been one step ahead of them, he had magically blocked the Floo Network to the Potters House, so they had to run off the grounds to apperate back to the Potter house, which looked like it had been hit by a bomb when they arrived.

However crying from upstairs told everyone the children were alive, running over the body of an unconscious Pettigrew the two worried parents had made there way to the twins rooms to see the whole scene, the infant Harry Potter clinging onto the bars of his crib to stand up bawling his eyes out, lily quickly picked him up and started to sooth him, his older twin laid in the crib with her eyes closed, but once James picked her up and felt her breathing he knew she was alive and in the middle of the room as a large pile of ash and resting atop the pile was Voldemort's Wand.

Albus announced that one of them had defeated Voldemort, he asked Lily and James to examine the twins, which Lily and James had been happy to do, the children both had scars on there foreheads, the youngest Harry with a very particular scar, it was a lightning bolt shaped scar, the eldest Adele Potter however had a very plain and ordinary scar in the shape of an oval**

However the power he sense from Harry gave him no denial as to who it was who vanquished Voldemort, he had much more magic than his sister did at the time and thus it must have been him, as they Celebrated Kingsley had called an Auror squad to arrest Pettigrew and take him to Azkaban, word spread like wildfire, though Albus supposed he should of expected as much, but the problem with that was now young Harry would be targeted more and more and thus he formed a plan to ensure young Harry's safety knowing that Voldemort was still alive and would return one day.

However he needed to get rid of Adele, he needed to do this ensure that the Potters raised only Harry, besides from what he felt the night Adele was most likely a Squib***, but the Potters had refused saying they didn't want to lose either of there children, so now there was no choice then he needed to get rid of Adele, while it pained him to leave Neville Longbottom with his grandmother he had no choice and some sacrifices needed to be made, so he left an anonymous tip to Bellatrix Lestrange.

She had preformed wonderfully and had driven both Frank and Alice Longbottom insane, he went to the Potters again afterwards and asked if they saw reason now, that it would be safer for the Potters, but they still refused, now he really had no choice so he learned when the Potters were likely to go out and so sent an anonymous tip to multiple Death Eaters, with that they attacked, James and Lily did fight them off and finally, finally they saw reason.

So Dumbledore had taken Adele from them and promised that they would get Adele back once it was time for her to attend Hogwarts, but he knew that wouldn't be the case, Albus knew she wouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts and while it was sad that Adele wouldn't grow up with parents it was a necessary sacrifice, it was for the Greater Good after all.

But there was a chance, now Albus Dumbledore wasn't a gambling man unless it was guaranteed that he'd win the game, so he set up multiple ward on Adele and around the House to ensure her safety, however when eight years had passed all of the devices he had set up to monitor her had either crumbled or had melted, he quickly went to number 4 to check on her.

When he knocked on the door he had been greeted by a Horse faced woman, Petunia Dursley, she had screamed at him for half an hour to get off her property and when Dumbledore asked what had happened to Adele, Petunia had told him very nastily that she was dead, that she had died from lack of care and from abuse, they didn't care for her, they never cared for her and there was nothing he could do about that, they couldn't trial her in a magical court of law since she was a muggle and no muggle court of law would believe him, especially with his long beard and ridiculous clothes, having finished she slammed the door on his face, leaving him to feel angered and somewhat heart broken, but not just that he felt like something very bad had happened from this.

Needless to say when Albus told James and Lily, the sad news of what happened to there Daughter they were not pleased in the slightest, Lily had broken down in tears and collapsed to the floor crying, James going over to comfort his wife kindly asked Albus to give them a minute, which Albus had respectfully done and had left the grieving family and waited till they were ready to be called back in, asking what had happened.

Albus had reluctantly told them everything including who he had left Adele with and soon enough they were no longer in hysterics or sad, the only thing they felt now was burning rage, particularly towards him, Lily had screamed at Albus for a whole hour about leaving Adele with Petunia, saying that if she knew who Albus was going to place her daughter with she would have just refused to let him take her, telling him that Petunia hated her guts and she most likely hurt Adele just to site her, she finished by punching him breaking his nose in the process, the Potters had thrown him out of there house.

After that and to this day they refused to talk with him stating that they would only appear in Order meetings or when Albus was training young Harry to vanquish the Dark Lord, they had completely retracted any payments they were giving him to fund the Order, when Albus tried to get them to see reason they had just ignored him, after a while of trying to get them to fund the Order of the Phoenix they had just told him straight out, that they wouldn't pay the man who sent there daughter to her death.

Even young Harry avoided him the best he could after hearing about his sisters fate, he avoided Albus like the plague unless he was there for lessons, but even then he rarely responded to Albus and mostly just listened to Albus explain everything and then he went off to try and figure it out himself, ok then, Albus would just have to think outside the box, so had talked with Molly Weasley for help, telling her the plan, have her son befriend Harry Potter and then have the Potter family pay for her family.

Molly had accepted the plan and went along with it, only for Albus to never get the necessary funding, when he went to Molly to ask what was wrong, Molly had revealed that she had told the Potters of the plan once there sons were friends, the Potters were happy to help fund her family and were glad she came out and told them rather than did it and considered Molly and ally to them in the Order and against Dumbledore, back to the drawing board, this went on until Harry Potter started School, where he had simply just made the school tax higher, many wizards cried out in anger at this Dumbledore stated it was because of the increase in other taxes and that calmed many of them down, the Potters saw right through this though, but played his little game.

In the first year of Harry Potters School Career, Albus had managed to acquire the Philosophers Stone from Nicholas Famels Vault, he was planning to use it to test young Harry to see if could handle the responsibility to protect a powerful magical artefact and possibly kindle a connection with him, which he had failed to do, he knew Voldemort would be tempted to take the Philosophers stone to make a new body for himself, if Adele was there he'd test her as well to test the difference between the two of them in personality and powers, but she wasn't there.

Anyways, in the same year Harry had befriended a young Muggleborn, Hermione Granger, currently the two of them were now dating and his parents fully supported the relationship and Ronald had asked them for some help because he was looking for a girlfriend as well so he didn't always come across as the third wheel, anyhow she had joined in Harry and Runs friendship when they had saved her from the Troll that Quirrell, who at the time was possessed by Voldemort, had let it.

By the end of the year the stone had almost been stolen, but thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione it had been saved, Harry had asked his parents to contact Nicolas Famel, who had come to assist Harry together the two had made sure the Philosophers Stone wasn't taken and it was returned to Nicolas Flamel, afterwards Nicolas had informed Albus that they were no longer ally's and the Potters knowing what Albus was up to resigned being members of the Order and refused to let Albus be near Harry ever again, so not a good year to say the least

But the second year was arguably worse, the Chamber of Secrets had opened, it had been opened by a young first year, Ginny Weasley, who had come into possession of Voldemort Diary, she let out the Basilisk and many students were petrified lucky they had only seen the beasts gaze in a reflection, however others died by the beast.

Albus was hoping that Harry would stop Voldemort and eventually Harry did go to confront Tom Riddle, the figmant of the Diary and Harry had slain the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor and he had destroyed the Diary, but it was too late, Ginny Weasley had died, most of her life force transferred to Lord Voldemort.

Not only had Voldemort gotten stronger but with Ginny Weasley's death, the Weasley family had put more distance from him, young Ronald who thought Dumbledore was one of the greatest heroes of the Wizarding World now only saw him the same way Harry saw him, a man with the ability to do something, but instead he didn't do anything and his sister died as a result, it also brought up the question if Hogwarts was really that safe and Parents were actually requesting to the Ministry to have him removed from the position of headmaster.

Third year was probably the best year of Harry's school career, the only real event that had happened was that Pettigrew had gotten out of Azkaban and had went to Hogwarts, however the Auror's and the Dementor's had caught him and the Dementors had kissed him, other than that just another normal year.

And finally the fourth year, which had not only turned the Potters against him even more, but it turned most of the Order and most of the Wizarding World against him, that year Hogwarts held the Tri-Wizard Tournament, however it quickly turned into the Quad-Wizard Tournament, as not only had the three champions of each school been selected (Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum and Cedric Diggory) but Harry Potter had been selected as well, the news campaigns from that point on had especially driven a wedge between Dumbledore and the Potters.

But then the real grandiose event had happened, during the third task, in which after two hours of waiting for the winner from Hogwarts (Delacour and Krum having already being eliminated) and Voldemort had arrived instead, throwing a dead Cedric Diggory to the floor and dragging Harry Potter by his hair, this shocked and scared everyone, including Albus himself, he expected Tom to return but he did not expect him to reveal himself, not this soon.

But then Voldemort himself revealed why he had revealed himself, as it turns out Harry Potter was not the Boy Who Lived, as it turned out what really happened was when he had come to the Potters house, that Adele Potter had gotten in front of her brother and taken the killing curse, but when it hit her a shield had appeared and the Curse had rebounded onto him, so in truth it wasn't Harry, he wasn't the Child Who Lived it was Adele, she was the Girl Who Lived, he hd revived himself with his fathers bones, his servants flash (Lucius Malfoy was forced to sacrifice a whole arm just to prove his loyalty) and Harry's blood (though he'd prefer Adele's) and now that Adele Potter was dead, nothing was there to threaten him, he had disappeared after that declaration leaving the Wizarding World in fear once more.

And now for the past year and a half there had been continuous death, attacks, missing people, many of the Slytherins left and started to follow the Dark Lord and most parents sent there children to Hogwarts year round, paying extra just to keep them there at summer, because while they hated Dumbledore they couldn't deny there children would be safe at Hogwarts there only request was that Dumbledore stay as far away from them as possible, but it wasn't just children, Hogwarts had become a bit like a refugee camp with people camped out on the grounds.

And now Albus was sat at his desk with his Phoenix Fawks and honestly he didn't know what to do, looking at his supposedly immortal**** companion he muttered out ''how did it all turn out like this Fawks… how?''

The phoenix just chirped, Albus sighed and got up walking to his bookshelf he was intending to read a Lockheart book, it seemed more like comedy to him and he needed a laugh, but then he noticed something on his bookshelf a small white stone orb, it was the device he had to monitor Adele's life force and if it was still in one piece it meant one thing, the Girl Who Lived was still alive!

But how?! How could she be alive, but then again he never saw the body, he had only heard from Petunia, so most likely she had lied to get rid of him and Adele had run away, but why hadn't she got her Hogwarts letter? maybe she was in another country and was too far away to get a Hogwarts letter.

But wait why was he questioning it, he could figure it out when he found her, he quickly went back to his desk with a large book in hands, the book had a very complex and very difficult summoning spell that was capable of something anyone to that location.

It was difficult to set up and even more difficult to execute and he needed several things, in particular he needed something that belonged to the person and blood of the person or a family member, it also required a lot of magic to do so, doing this might get him in the good graces of the Potters again and might get the whole Wizarding World behind him once more.

He'd need to announce it to the grounds and all the students, then he'd have all the magic needed, afterwards he'd train young Adele to fulfil her destiny and face Voldemort, it was likely she'd die, since the older one became the harder it became for them to earn magic, but it had to be done.

It was for the Greater Good after all.

 ***yeah he's still a thing here alright, please note I personally do not like him, mostly for his behaviour and attitude in Order of the Phoenix and onwards where I just see him as a winey bitch and am actually cheering Voldemort on to kill him just so I didn't need to listen to him wine anymore, but I will try and put that aside.**

 ****it's suppose to look like the Philosophers Stone in reference to her name and its connection to the Philosophers Stone.**

 *****if you look at Albedo's stats you'll see her MP is actually her lowest stat, her Magic Attack just behind it with 10 more points.**

 ******I think I've actually figured out how to kill a phoenix, it's simple just drown it, think of it according to HP Phoenixes light themselves on fire and then reborn from there ashes, this way they can't light themselves on fire, what do you guys think can you kill a phoenix by drowning them?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok one guy told me last chapter was bad and I will agree that one was pretty bad, I basically wrote a generic WCWL chapter, I would like to say that I did try to do two unique things with it:**

 **1, having Albedo be the Girl-Who-lives so Voldemort will act more freely now because nobody can stop him since the one destined to kill him is apparently dead, it would also stop the need for Harry to go on and on about Voldemort being back, because it's one thing I disliked about his character and the fact he was so insistent on telling people about it even though it only granted him distaste and pain, I kind of get the point, but all in all it just added to the fire of my dislike of Harry since it just came across as he was an idiot, these people don't believe you before why would they believe you now.**

 **2, set up the refugee camp thing on Hogwarts grounds to set up the ritual in order to find her and bring her into the HP universe.**

 **But all in all it was pretty bad, I'm not going to make excuses that's not the person who I am, even though I kind of just did so I'm also kind of a hypocrite, need to fix that, I'm just going to try and redeem myself a little with this chapter, I hope this does redeem.**

 **Please note I decided on the whole are they players or are they demon gods, surprised nobody answered on that, I'll let you know that decision in the chapter, it really came down to do I want this to start from the beginning of Overlord or do I want this to start somewhere in the current story and surprisingly or not so surprisingly many of you seem to agree with me that you can drown a phoenix… hmmm, anyways as always I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Albus stood ready to preform the ritual grinning triumphantly, things were finally getting back on track, everything had been set up to preform the ritual, everyone had come around quickly when he revealed there saviour was still alive, he knew that spy's for Voldemort were in the camp, he just didn't know who was the spy for Voldemort that was in the camp, but he was hoping word would get to Voldemort and it would make him a bit more reserved to make his moves.

Lily and James had seemed to forget all the years of distrust and despise they had for Albus, they had managed to find baby clothes that she had wore when she was in there care and Harry had offered the blood, whilst he still distrusted Dumbledore he wanted his sister back and if this did it then so be it.

Harry however hadn't forgotten the years of distrust and was still distrustful, his group of three friends were distrustful of him along with all of the Weasley's, that didn't matter however he didn't need Harry anymore, once he had Harry's sister he could begin to mould her.

It was time to start the ritual, they had set up a large ritual circle and Albus had gotten Serverus to dig up the largest cauldron he could find and had started to prepare the ritual, Serverus began to prepare the potion for the ritual, after an hour where people had crowded around the circle, they had been given parchments to read out and chant out, Serverus approached Albus and muttered to him ''it's ready Albus'' he muttered to him.

''Thank you Serverus'' Albus muttered back ''we are ready! Please begin chanting!''

The crowd exited began chanting as Albus and Harry walked towards the Cauldron and Albus dropped the baby clothes in the cauldron and began to chant out the ritual ''oh, one lost who shall soon be found please come to us, come to us thought our magic, though our will, through our past, come to us, by the blood of your brother, given to find you… Return to us!''*

Albus gave Harry a knife, Harry slit his hand over the cauldron, the blood dripped into the cauldron and the contense of the cauldron lit up, the cauldron cracked and finally broke…

-LINE BREAK-

Albedo smiled gently as the only man other than her father that she loved sat down, but whereas her father held her Love as a daughter, Lord Momonga held her truest love, she would do anything for him anything all he needed to do was ask it of her, he made the motion to bow down and she did so as quickly, making sure she was the first bowed down to him.

But after a few moments of silence nothing, this made Albedo concern, hesitantly she lifted her head and looked at her lord, who suddenly stood up ''is something the matter Lord Momonga?'' Albedo asked, tilting her head worried, she got up and neared him to make sure her love was alright ''Lord Momonga is everything alright, you seem troubled Milord, if there is a problem please let me help''

''The GM call function isn't working'' he finally said.

Albedo backed away feeling dejected and disappointed in herself for failing to help her beloved ''I'm sorry, but I have no answer, this GM call magic you speak of is beyond my comprehension'' Albedo said, hoping her lord would forgive her for her foolishness, bowing her head in shame she continued ''I realise my inability to assist you is inexcusable, I know I do not deserve it but please Lord I beg for your mercy!''

Lord Momonga let go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and let it drift off, before looking to Seas ''Sebas'' he said addressing Nazaricks butler.

''Yes, my lord'' said Sebas looking up.

''Sebas, step out of the great tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick'' he ordered.

''As you wish My lord'' said Sebas bowing before

''Pleiades, go to the 9th floor and deal with any intruders'' Lord Momonga ordered.

''As you wish Milord'' said Yuri bowing before walking off, her sisters following her.

Albedo felt a sort of Jealousy towards the Pleiades, she felt jealousy over the sisters, her sisters relationship was very dysfunctional as Nigredo hated Rubedo, stating that there youngest sister was a threat to Nazarick, while Albedo loved Rubedo, Rubedo loved her as well, but hated Nihredo as well, she was put into a very difficult position where she needed to balance herself between her two sisters, but she didn't mind, she loved both of her sisters either way.

But once that thought was over she got back to the present and looked over to her lord, smiling at him ''lord Momonga, do you have any orders for me?'' Albedo asked hoping to be of use to him.

''Well, I guess you could come here'' he ordered.

''Sure'' said Albedo excitedly, she came so close to him that they were almost face to face, this was fully intentional as she wanted him to smell her perfume.

''Albedo, may I touch you?'' he asked.

''Of course'' said Albedo, disappointingly Lord Momonga only touched her wrist but still, his touch was everything she desired, she felt warm and special from it, she shivered in pleasure as she felt it, but she was soon broken out of that.

''Albedo… m-may I touch your chest'' Lord Momonga said coming out a little forced ''y-you don't mind that right?''

''Of course not! Touch me as much as you wish!'' Albedo grinned thrusting her chest forwards, him, hesitantly he grabbed onto her chest, Albedo took short sporadic breaths, she quivered and shook as her lord squeezed her again and again, feeling warmth flush through his body, but eventually her lord let go.

''A-Albedo I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-''

''Oh this is it, your going to take me no! Oh what should I do with my clothes! Shall I take them off myself or do you want to tear them off!'' Albedo cheered out.

''N-no Albedo!'' Her Lord cleared his throat and continued

''I'm sorry, my lord!'' she gasped.

''No, it's fine, I forgive you completely and I actually have a task for you'' stated Lord Momonga.

''It would be a pleasure to serve you milord'' said Albedo.

''Other than the guardians of the 4th and 8th floor I want the floor guardians to gather at the 6th floor fighting arena'' ordered Momonga.

''As you wish milord'' said Albedo before walking off.

After that Albedo began to walk off, she had to inform and call all of the Floor Guardians that there lord wanted them at the 6th floor, but her thoughts were still on her lord, he had felt her chest and she couldn't take her mind off it, her love and her lords gentle touch on her chest.

BEST DAY EVER!

-LINE BREAK-

The cauldron broke it's contense completely evaporating, the wizards and witches all looking around… had it failed!?

But then a bright light shot down from the sky and struck the other side of the Great Lake, everyone/hobbled/whatever, as fast as they could to see what it was, now standing on the other side of the Great Lake, getting to the shore they they saw it, it looked to be… a tomb!? What was the Girl Who Lived doing in a tomb!?**

Whispers started to go around of that being where the Girl Who Lived was held upend speculation as to what the building was, many theorised that it was indeed a tomb, others theorised other ideas, like it being a magical school, a secret magical school, Albus needed to get the situation under control.

Putting his wand to his throat he boomed out ''SILENCE!'' everyone fell quiet, good, now the situation was still salvageable now he needed to get Adele Potter out of there he could only hope his plans would still work, that everyone would crowd her and act like she was he saviour, it would overwhelm her and then he would come in as an understanding grandfatherly figure who would be able to see past her title and make her feel welcome.

''I shall be going to collect her and I'd like any volunteers to come with me, I will not be taking any school students though'' Albus said, his gaze drifting to Harry and his group of friends.

Soon enough Albus had plenty of volunteers, including Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackabolt, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley (after he had argued with his mother that his Curse Breaker job might come in useful) and Mundungus Fletcher, with that they began to head for the tomb.

-LINE BREAK-

Albedo smiled slightly as she looked towards her love, his aura of power flaring as he talked with them, showing just why he was the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, around her were her fellow Floor Guardians, Demiurge of the 7th floor, Cocytus who protected the 5th, Aura and Mare of the 6th and… the washboard bitch Shalltear Bloodfallen, who protected the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floor, she could certainly understand why though as Shalltear was extremely powerful and thus it was a good move to make her the Guardian of three Floors rather than just make two more Floor Guardians, this wasn't all of them Victim of the 8th floor and Gargantua who guarded the 4th floor, but for the most part all of the Floor Guardians were assembled.

Sebas had returned from lookout Lord Momonga had ordered from him and had informed them of there current location, a forest right before a lake with a large castle on the other side of them, but right before Lord Momonga could give orders based upon the situation they were currently in the little bitch Shalltear piped up ''Lord Momonga, a message is coming from the first floor may I take it?''

''Yes, however I want to know what it was, so once your done listening to the message, I'd like it shared'' stated Lord Momonga.

''Yes Milord'' said Shalltear, before putting two fingers to her ears ''speak… What!? Fine I'm informing Lord Momonga now!''

''Shalltear, what's wrong?'' Lord Momonga asked.

''Milord, intruders, eleven humans have approached and now they are entering the great tomb!'' Shalltear cried.

The Floor Guardians all started to chatter outrage among themselves all of them wishing to kill the intruders for daring to trespass on Nazarick, it became noisey and chattered where you could barely tell what one another was saying until Lord Momonga ended the arguments and outrageous cries.

''SILENCE!''

The Floor Guardians fell silent, her Lord took a deep breath to calm down and then began to speak ''Sebas form the Pleiades up ready for battle and the rest of you go to your floors and take your positions, we will continue this meeting later, for now we will deal with this situation, this is why your creators the Supreme Being created you for, these fools will learn the folly of invading us and we will make an example of them, we will give them a Nazarick welcome they will remember as they burn in hell!''

Albedo felt all the power of her lords words, she could tell all of the Floor Guardians did, it encouraged them to fight and motivated them to fulfil there Lords orders and prove there worth to there creators in the hopes they would return one day, they were all to assure the Great Tomb of Nazarick wasn't sullied by this Human filth!

''IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!''

''YES MY LORD!''

 ***yeah I kept trying to think of something, that was the best I could come up with… I'm sorry.**

 ****yeah this is because I really like the arc where the 'workers' tried to invade Nazarick, so yeah that is about to happen, but note the demon god thing might still happen, I don't know it keeps coming to me and I think I want to do it.**

 **Also I was thinking of having part of this chapter take place with Momonga's POV don't worry that'll happen, just not now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we begin I'd just like to thank you all, I thought this idea would be criticised and thought of as 'stupid' but it's actually done really well and I'd like to thank anyone who supports and reads this, I hope I'm keeping up the quality of chapters that you expect and if not just tell me and I'll do what I can to fix it, to show my appreciation, I present to you this chapter, which I put all of my writing ability into to craft, if any of you think it sucks tell me and I will do all I can do to fix it.**

 **Also I figured I'd put a couple of things in, first I like Overlords elves more than HP's so while I am going to include House Elves there will also likely be regular Elves, these are the five smartest characters in the story thus far:**

 **1-3, Albedo, Demiurge & Pandora's Actor (I find it debatable as to who is smarter)**

 **4, Dumbledore**

 **5, Hermione**

 **Please note this is my opinion if anyone wants to argue, please leave your arguments, also just want you to know I am going to try and make Snape a bit heroic since I know he was doing all he did to protect Harry.**

Chapter 4

Momonga, entered the throne room, to Albedo bowing to him ''Lord Momonga everything is set'' stated Albedo.

''Everything?'' Momonga asked ''I know the intruders are entering right now, so are you sure?''

''Yes Milord, everything, the Floor Guardians are all eager to prove themselves to you'' stated Albedo ''and I am sure that our guests will enjoy what we have in store for them''

''Excellent, I look forwards to seeing your hospitality to our guests Albedo, now tell me are all of the traps disarmed?'' Momonga asked.

''Yes, but I must ask you master, why are the traps disarmed?'' Albedo asked.

''We require money to reset the traps and as it appears we are in a new world, we don't know if this new worlds currency works like Yggdrasil's so I don't want to risk any expenses until we know, we must be mindful of our resources Albedo and we must not use any resources we cannot afford to use'' stated Momonga.

''Of course, forgive me for may foolishness'' said Albedo.

''Pay it no mind Albedo, the traps are set so often its second nature to you, I forgive you'' said Momonga.

''Thank you Milord'' said Albedo.

'Ok, this is a good opportunity, from what I can tell we're in another world, so this is a good chance to test out the life forms of this world are capable of, the Tombs defences should give me an optional view' Momonga thought to himself ''Albedo bring up all screens I wish to watch all of this''

''Of course my Lord, just sit back and watch the show'' said Albedo brining up a single screen, Momonga wondered why she hadn't followed the order, he asked for many screens, Albedo simply smiled and answered the obvious question ''they haven't entered the Tomb yet milord, this screen will show as they enter and if they split up the appropriate amount of screens will split from this one to give you optimal view of all of their movements''

'Wow, she dedicated and she's pretty beautiful to boot' Momonga thought, but suddenly his emotional restrain kicked in stopping him thinking that anymore and he just went back to work ''thank you Albedo, you really didn't need to do this much for me''

''You are too kind my lord and so humble, but please you are my master and I am your servant, so give me the pleasure of entertaining you, it seems as though act 1 will soon being'' stated Albedo

''Excellent'' said Momonga clapping his skeletal hands ''but all jokes aside, this is not fun and games Albedo, I want them alive because I want to know why they came here, but I don't want them unscathed, you may kill a few, but I would appreciate as many of them being alive as possible so I can use them to gain information and find out why they came here''

''Of course Milord, I completely understand'' said Albedo smiling softly ''now please, watch the fates of these foolish thieves that have entered the abode of the venerable supreme beings''

''good, send an order to Shalltear, tell her not to attack all together, I want a skeleton horde sent first to try and test there power'' stated Momonga.

''Yes Milord'' said Albedo.

-LINE BREAK-

Albus looked around the layout of the Tomb, he had to admire the architecture, so far the plan had been going Wonderfully, they were just about to enter the Tomb, Bill Weasley was checking the entrance for any traps to make sure everything was alright before entering, once they entered he planned to split the groups apart to maximise efforts to find Adele Potter.

He was going to bring James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Bill with him, why?

Simple Bill would be able to guarantee his group the most safety being a Curse Breaker, he'd be able to disarm any traps, the rest were going to be used to try and get through to the girl in question, James and Lily had come around to his side spectacularly, he knew it wouldn't last long after this, which is why he'd need to hold onto the girl quickly.

The only reason the Potters were listening to him now and were being so trusting of him because they were so desperate to get there daughter back, its why things were forgiven almost instantly, he'd need to play at this very carefully and make sure that the Young Ms. Potter followed and obeyed him, he needed to lead her to the path of defeating Voldemort.

''Ok it's not armed with any traps or curses, it's fine we can enter'' said Bill breaking his thoughts, trying to push the doors open, but it was too strong to open the door, Alastor, Kingsley, James, Sirius, Remus and Serverus needed to help him to open the doors.

As they entered the tomb, they looked around to see brick walls with torches handing from the walls to illuminate the way.

''William, can you tell us anything about this place from first glance and impressions?'' Albus asked.

''Not much, I think this place is 600 years old maybe older'' said Bill ''its older than Hogwarts I can tell you that much''

''This is getting more and more mysterious by the minute'' Lily muttered ''is it a tomb?''

''I don't know, it appears to be from first glance'' Bill stated.

Albus knew the only reason Lily asked that question is because she was hoping it wasn't because if this was a tomb he daughters body would likely be among the corpses of the dead entombed here.

''Shh, do you hear that?'' Remus asked.

Everyone stayed silent and then they heard the sound a clicking sound ''yeah, what is that?'' Sirius asked.

''It's coming up ahead'' said Mundungus and then they saw what it was.

''No way'' said James, as a group of skeletons charged towards them, all of them holding swords and other weapons.

''Skeletons!?'' Tonks exclaimed, everyone else just looking at them shocked, this wasn't a foreign concept to Wizards there were the Inferius, but they had never seen a skeletons reanimated before!

''Don't just stand there fire on them!'' Alastor barked.

''Flipendo!''

''Stupefy!''

Blue and Red lights were fired out of wands blasting into the skeletons but with no effect, they fired more and more spells as the Skeletons approached, to no avail.

-LINE BREAK-

Albedo clenched her fists shaking in rage, these- these- these- WORTHLESS lifeforms were struggling to defeat Skeletons, SKELETONS! The weakest thing the Tomb had to throw and they DARED challenge the Tomb they DARED to challenge her Beloved Lord Momonga, this arrogance alone was a sin!

Albedo had always been disgusted by the idea that she was once human, she found humans to be weak and pathetic and her time as a human proved that to her, but this… this… this- THIS MADE HER SICK TO HER STOMACH AND MADE HER WANT TO THROW UP, SHE WANTED TO RAGE AND SCREAM AT THIS, SHE HATED HUMANS FOR THIS, SHE WAS WEAK AS HUMANS AND THESE HUMANS SHOWED JUST HOW PATHETIC THEY WERE!

But she took a deep breath, she knew she had to keep a cool calm head, she was in the presence of her beloved Lord Momonga she needed to act appropriately in his presence and that meant she couldn't throw a tantrum in order to let her rage out, no matter how angry she became*

''Albedo is everything alright?''

She turned around to see her Beloved Lord Momonga had seen her anger! Oh no, she'd have to confess her anger to him or at least try to hide it by saying she was just angry by how pathetic the humans were, but should she? She honestly wanted Lord Momonga to know, she didn't want to hide anything from her Beloved, but would he look at her the same way? Would he treat her the same way? Would he accept her? No! She couldn't say this, she knew deep down Lord Momonga loved her, like how she loved him and this was the prime opportunity to tell him!**

''My lord, may I confess something to you?''

-LINE BREAK- **(switching from Albedo to Momonga's view)**

Momonga had been watching these people in disappointment, they were struggling against weak level skeletons, noobs could take skeletons out, this was just pathetic, they had no hope to survive the tomb, but as he was thinking all this, he felt a fearsome aura, he looked over to see Albedo seething in pure rage, his emotions were quickly repressed to ensure he didn't show fear.

''Albedo is everything alright?'' he asked in concern, Albedo took a moment and then in what seemed like an instant calmed down.

''My lord, may I confess something to you?'' Albedo asked.

''S-sure'' Momonga said slowly 'what's se talking about? Does this have something to do with the lore Tabula wrote for her?'

''My confession Milord is that one of the reasons I hare Humans above all else is I once was a human'' stated Albedo solemnly.

''W-W-WHAT!'' Momonga cried out in surprise, he had to go through several emotion repressions before he finally got himself under control ''e-explain!''

''Y-you see Milord, Lord Tabula Smargdina, I was on the verge of death as a little girl, but lord Tabula took my soul and fused it into this body making me into what I am now'' stated Albedo.

'Could she- no, theres no way she was a human in reality, she was an NPC, but still I was a human and now am trapped in my in-game avatar and me and Nazarick were teleported to this world- so maybe… maybe she could be a human somehow- I don't know but from what I've seen so far its not out of the realm of possibility' Momonga thought to himself.

''M-m-milord? D-does this change anything, do you hate me milord?'' Albedo asked, her tone was so shaky, Momonga could easily tell she was scared, it must have been the time he took mulling this all over.

''No, it doesn't change anything Albedo, alright, your still you, nothing will change that to me, not now not ever, your still my friend Tabula's daughter and I know out of everything in his life, you and your sisters were the most important thing to him and I know leaving you must have broken his heart and he regrets it and wants to come back to you and that is the reason why I will protect you for him, no matter what'' stated Momonga 'even though I did the idiot action of making you love me, something I will never… EVER… forgive myself for!'

''Thank you Milord!'' Albedo cried, collapsing to her knees and cupping her face with her hands ''y-your kindness really does know no bounds''

Momonga got up and walked over to Albedo before holding his hands out to her, she took them and he gently helped her up before hugging her lightly, before breaking away from her and asking ''do you need sometime to yourself Albedo?''

''No'' said Albedo drying her eyes ''I'm fine, let us continue milord''

''Yes, but if you need to take a break go ahead'' said Momonga before taking something out of his robes and handing it to her.

''M-m-m-m-milord'' she stuttered amazed.

''I meant to give this to you, this will make your duties as overseer easier'' stated Momonga.

''Oh, thank you Lord, I will treasure it for all time, my beloved'' she stated, smiling fully as she slipped the ring onto her ring finger ''thank you… my love''

If Momonga still had cheeks he would be blushing and if he had a heart (one that pumps blood) it would skip a beat, but his emotions were recessed and he said ''come on Albedo lets continue to watch, tell the Floor Guardians to fall back order the Pleiades to move in and order the Floor Guardians except Shalltear to move back, it is Shalltear's floor they're currently on sop might as well give her an opportunity and I might as well test the rest of the Tombs defences''

''Yes Milord'' bowed Albedo ''it looks like they are about to make there next move, this should be entertaining''

-LINE BREAK-

James panted, fighting those skeletons off was exhausting, it was only when his wife had used the Reductor Curse (Reducto) they had finally started to damage the skeletons, eventually winning, but it was a very close victory, he looked around, many of them had sustained injuries.

Mad-eye was nursing a fresh cut on his arm, Snape was nursing a shoulder wound he had gotten when one of the skeletons stabbed at him, Kingsely was being healed by Tonks, Mundungus had lost two of his fingers from the skeleton attack and Bill Weasley had an additional mark on his face opposite to the ones that Fenrir Greyback gave him, the only ones who were not injured were himself, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Tonks, so far this wasn't going as planned.

But the skeleton attack had also terrified him, what kind of place was his daughter living in!? And what kind of people had been raising her!? He was just hoping that there was still hope for his daughter, as these skeletons seemed very similar to Inferius, a dead reanimated body used by Dark Wizards.

But James didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts as Dumbledore spoke up ''Since this… Tomb is rather large, we shall divide into groups and use that to spread out and look around'' James grinned if this would help then he'd go with it, he wanted to find his daughter as quickly as possible.

''I don't know if that is wise Albus'' said McGonagall ''we struggled with those skeletons alone and we do not know what else there is in this Tomb''

''Minerva you worry too much, we know that the Ruductor Curse works on them now, so we'll just have to use that as we come across them'' stated Albus.

''If I may, separating into groups might work'' stated Snape ''but I'd suggest only two groups, one to look outside and one inside, there is the possibility that there might be

''And I suppose you'd be in that group Snivellus!'' sneered James.

''I didn't say that I would, I was merely bringing up a suggestion'' Snape stated.

''Alright enough you two, we will seperate into groups, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and William, you will be coming with me, Alastor take Kingsley, Nymphadora (''don't call me Nymphadora!'') and Mundungus, Minerva, you will go with Serverus, you will go outside and try to find secret entrances, send a Patronus to inform us, we will all return outside and try that route as it would likely be safer'' stated Dumbledore.

''Dumbledore, I think I'd like to request my services to help find a safer route, me, James, Remus and Peter found every single hidden passage in Hogwarts I'm pretty sure we can find all the secret passages around here'' stated Sirius.

''Very well Sirius, but Remus you will go with him'' stated Dumbledore ''now let us go''

The groups began to split up, into there groups, James quickly following along after he wished both Sirius and Remus luck, he began to follow Dumbledore who took the right passageway, as Dumbledore took this route Alastor took the left passageway and Mcgonagall began to go outside, he would get his daughter out of this terrible place and bring her home to her brother where she belonged and nothing in the tomb would stop him!

-LINE BREAK-

Sirius Black walked outside of the Tomb along with Remus, Mcgonagall and Snape, he didn't like Snape but for now he'd just work with Snape.

''Alright, Black how do you plan to find a secret entrance to this tomb?'' Snape asked in a sneering tone, causing Sirius to turn to him ''I'm just asking''

''Didn't sound like it Snivellus'' sneered Sirius, yeah this was gonna be tough.

''Silence both of you, I don't want to here your childish and petty squabbling'' chided McGongall ''now I don't approve of Albus's plan, we were barely able to hold off those Skeletons alone, what would happen if there was a situation where we needed help, splitting us up has possibly doomed us''

''A level headed and quite accurate claim'' stated a calm voice.

The whole group turned to see… a group of maids? No seriously a group of six maids stood there.

The first one could easily be described as a younger McGonagall, she had her hair tied into a low-cropped bun and she was wearing some kind of gauntlet things, she had glasses and she was wearing a dress like uniform.

The second one had tanned skin, she had an athletic look with long red braided hair, she was wearing some kind of cap on her head and she was carrying some kind of spiked staff thing, the way Remus froze up seeing her Sirius could tell something was up with that one.

The third one could easily be described as an elegant princess, with Snow White skin and a silky black pony tail, she wore a maid uniform that was mixed with armour and she was holding a metal staff.

The fourth one was very cute, but she had a very stoic face and had what looked like an eye patch, she had pink hair and was holding what looked to be a muggle rifle.

the fifth one could be classified as the 'sexiest' among them, as she had a very nice chest*** she had blond curly hair and blue eyes, she had a short maid dress, that Sirius could tell Mcgonagall disapproved of.

And finally the sixth one looked very creepy, she looked like some kind of doll or that is what her face made her look like, as it looked like it was painted on and it did not blink nor flinch, with no skin but her face exposed, she had long sleeves draped over even her hands, were covered by her sleeves, she looked very creepy.

''Who are you all? Are you the inhabitance of this tomb?'' Mcgonagal asked.

''Yes, we are some of the residence of Nazarick'' stated the first of them

''Then, please we need not fight, we are just here to retrieve Ms. Adele Potter'' stated Mcgonagal.

''There's no one of that name in the Great Tomb of Nazarick Old lady'' said the second maid.

This was when Remus spoke up ''y-your a werewolf aren't you''

''Yes I am and I know you are too, but so what?'' she asked ''my creators made me who I am and thus I am proud of that, besides what does it matter if I'm a werewolf or not?''

''We're getting off topic'' stated the third.

''We are, now as Lupusregina stated, there is nobody in Nazarick of that name and you are trespassing so we are unfortunately forced to deal with you'' stated the first.

''Oh are you now'' stated Snape.

''What makes you think we can't?'' the third asked.

''A group of maids in a tomb, how very useless for the Tomb'' spat Snape, causing all of the maids to intensely and hatefully glare at him.

''Nice one Snivellius'' spat Sirius.

''Let's kill them'' said the sixth in quite a cute voice.

''We should kill them'' said the fourth in a deadpanned voice.

''We should not just kill them, but do it in a way that is indescribably painful'' stated the fifth.

''Yes, yes'' said the first clapping her hands together ''but keep in mind that Lord Momonga wants as many of them alive as possible, he wants that to question them, though I am happy you are all motivated now''

''Please this is needless, we have no need to kill one another!'' McGonagall pleaded.

''I beg to differ'' said a voice behind them, they turned around to see what looked to be a fourteen year old girl who was incredibly pale with red eyes and a large purple and maroon dress, she was flanked by two older women equally pale to the girl they had different hair styles but the same kind of inky black hair and they were both wearing what looked like wedding dresses.

''Your a vampire!'' Snape cried.

''How very observant of you, yes I am a vampire, I am Shalltear Bloodfallen'' stated the girl ''I guard this floor and you have all walked into your doom'' Red Amour appeared on the girl and her two women got ready to attack, before Shalltear snapped her fingers ''no, I will deal with this, this will be over in seconds''

''Your a very arrogant little-'' Snape didn't finish the sentence as Shalltear had already slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to collapse coughing out blood as he did so.

''Unfortunately, my Beloved Lord Momonga has ordered me not to kill you, he wants any who seem like they have knowledge to be brought to him in order for him to interrogate you, so sadly I must only use brute blunt force, anything else and I'd kill you, I'm actually worried to do this, because I might kill you doing this'' smirked Shalltear as she saw the paling wizards and witch ''Pleiades make sure none of them escape''

''Yes, Lady Shalltear'' said the Pleiades all at the same time.

Shalltear then charged into battle fighting all of them at once, the Pleiades just watching, the head maid standing and the other maids sitting on the stairs and watching them.

''Well this is boring, even if it is a Floor Guardian it's only exiting when they fight back and put up a good fight'' wined the second one.

''I didn't expect them to be this bad'' said the fourth.

''What do you expect they're so weak that they barely fought of skeletons, never mind Lady Shalltear'' said the fifth.

''I think I understand why Lord Momonga told the Floor Guardians to back down, its just a waste of time'' said the third.

''Yeah, the grease head was beaten before the fight began and now the old lady is fleeing while the scruffy guy and the werewolf are fighting'' said the second.

''Wow just pathetic'' sighed the sixth.

''Did she turn into a kitty?'' the third asked briefly seeing McGonagall fleeing

''yeah, go get her CZ'' ordered the head maid knowing it would motivate the third and the third quickly ran off to chase McGonagall down.

Shalltear going to the other maids while her Vampire Brides began to drag the downed men off ''the old hag ran off and where is CZ?'' she asked.

''We saw the old lady turn into a cat, so we sent CZ to go get her'' said the second.

''Excellent CZ loves cute things so a cute kitty cat, even one that is just an old lady in disguise shouldn't be able to escape her'' stated Shalltear ''now Lord Momonga has ordered we all report to the 6th floor, he's ordered all Floor Guardians to do this stating that the fool who invaded are a waste of time and I honestly agree after facing those four''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Kingsley and his group bolted down the halls as fast as they could, it was all going well at first, they had stumbled upon what appeared to be a skeleton wizard, thinking this was probably the strongest thing they had to fight in this tomb they did fight it and they had defeated it but barely with fire magic and the Redactor Curse, but then another fifteen had appeared, knowing they had no chance they decided to run.

Mad-eye had stayed behind to hold them off, besides he knew that he wouldn't be able to run fast enough anyways and he'd rather die fighting, he had been able to do so but only for a minute before those monsters had killed him and now he, Tonks and Mundungus were all running through the halls as fast as they could to try and escape those things, there lungs were on fire and felt like they had been filled with cement and iron, but they couldn't stop, if they did they'd die!

''There's a door up ahead!'' Tonks cried ''we can probably hide in there!''

The three of them put on as much speed as they could, before reaching the door and slamming it, a minute passed and it seemed like the they had escaped the skeletons, they let out a huge sigh of relief, but then there was a bright light and then, they were gone.

-LINE BREAK-

When the bright light had faded and he was now in some kind of dark room, by himself, he looked around to see if he could see anything ''I need to get out of here'' he muttered to himself ''Lumos'' even with that light it was still pitch black, but he knew he had to try and get out of here so he started to move, until he heard a crunch underfoot he stopped, but he really should have tried to keep going.

''No, escape shall be impossible'' said a voice.

''W-who's there!'' Kingsley gasped.

''I'm here'' said the voice.

A red light shone from the centre of the room and something appeared from it, it was a giant cockroach, standing on is two legs with its head facing forwards, it was also wearing a bright red cape with golden threading and a grown, while holding a sceptre, in any other situation it might be considered stupid, but in this situation it was one of the most terrifying things Kingsley had seen.

''Hello, allow me to welcome you to the Black Capsule, my name is Kyouhukou, I am the one who commands this area by the decree of Lord Momonga'' stated Kyouhukou.

''W-who are you?'' Kingsley stuttered out as he saw the creature.

''Do I need to repeat myself to you?'' Kyouhukou asked.

''N-no that's not what I meant, look I'll be frank I want to make a deal with you, you let us out of here and in return I'll give you whatever you want'' stated Kingsley, trying to think of a way to get out of this hole/

''Hoh a trade?'' Kyouhukou asked sounding amused ''I am thankful for the two of you, so a trade does seem appealing…''

''T-thankful?'' Kingsley asked, that didn't sound good.

''What I desire is already in my hands and I am doubtful you would be able to provide me with something better'' said Kyouhukou raising one of his insect legs ''my family had grown tired of cannibalism, as such I am thankful for the two of you, who will be the solution'' Kingsley knowing where this was going fired a stunning spell only for Kyouhukou to block it with his cape ''it is unfortunate that there is only one of you, but please fill the bellies of my family''

At that statement all the cockroaches started to swarm all over Kingsley, Kingsley cried out and started to fire multiple spells at the cockroaches but there were too many and eventually they all swarmed over and overwhelmed Kingsley.

''So earnest, now then, I think we deserve second helpings''

-LINE BREAK-

But as bad as Kingsley had it, at least he wasn't doing as badly as Mundungus, who was currently naked and strapped to the cold stone wall and was now face to face was some ugly monster, with greenish grey skin and a tentacle face, it's nails looked like they were all done up and it was blushing, Mundungus could actually feel its body rubbing against him, the moth unpleasant feeling in the world… or so he thought.

''My your awake? Did you sleep well?'' it asked, Mundungus tried to scream for help ''oh my, don't scream, there is no need for such fear'' it said this while caressing his face ''well then, you've been caught by us… this is the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most honourable place in the world''

Mundungus tried to scream that he didn't care where he was or what this place had, but the creature just went on.

''Where the last supreme beings remains, Lord Momonga, of the 41 supreme beings'' it said, before getting right up and pushing its face against his face ''that's right, Lord Momonga, he is truely a wonderful man and I'll tell you I wouldn't mind my first time going to him, but I know that little brat Shalltear and the piss-ugly Albedo are aiming for his heart, but I'm defiantly more attractive don't you think so?''

Mundungus really wanted to scream that she was piss-ugly and he wanted her off him, but of course he couldn't and it went on.

''I am the Tomb's special intelligence collector, Neutronist, well some call me a torturer too'' said the creature ''now the supreme being who created me suffered through kidney stones at one point, out of respect lets start with that''

Mundungus screamed and screamed and screamed as he tried to get away, because he knew that he did not want to go through with this.

-LINE BREAK-

Tonks easily had it the best of the three, she was just in a prison cell that was dimly lit by candles, she was scared however, she had dropped her wand while running and now she was alone, just hoping her comrades were alright.****

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Albus and his group had gotten far in the tomb, further than any of the others, they had done so thus far will Bill Weasley being able to guide them and he was holding the sphere which was telling him how close they were getting, they had also been using James invisibility cloak to sneak around any of the skeletons and keep themselves hidden, until they had walked onto something that had teleported them into what looked to be a large arena.

''W-where are we!?'' James exclaimed shocked.

''I- I don't know, it looks like a roman coliseum'' stated Bill.

Suddenly there were a large crash next to them, they turned to see what it was and standing there was a blond boy who looked to be 11, with dark skin and a blue and green eye, he had pointy ears which Albus found to be interesting for some reason, he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with brown gloves and a white and gold coat, he wore a necklace and white pants with gold plated shoes and he was carrying a golden microphone.

''A child!?'' Albus had stated shocked to see a child in this environment.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our challengers the four of the humans foolish enough to try to invade Nazarick!'' he cried.*****

''Young man whats going on here tell us right now!'' demanded Lily.

The boy ignored her and continued with his announcement as a gate opened obviously there challenger awaited through the gate, but his appearance truely scared them to there cores.

''And facing them is the master of Nazarick, the supreme one who lords over Death its very self, Lord Momonga!''

 **Yeah gonna end it here guys, I hope you enjoyed I struggled a bit at the end, but I hope I gave you all that you wanted.**

 ***if anyone disagrees I will say she has thrown tantrums before like when Ainz used Shalltear as a throne and she went and destroyed something**

 ****ok yeah, not sure how well I did this part, but I wanted her to confess that she was a human at one point to Momonga.**

 *****I'm sorry I was trying to handle it was grace and I handled it with as much grace as nuke.**

 ******yeah I like Tonks and couldn't think of anything else, so I just threw her into a prison cell, though that might not be pleasant either giveth what we know about Nazarick.**

 *******yes this is Aura but I am trying to do it from Albus's perspective.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back, sorry it took a while I was away, alright, so here, I hope this was worth the wait, also I came up with an idea but I am a bit busy doing this to do it and something else I'm working on so I decided to make it a challenge instead, my only request if you take this challenge is you PM me or let me know in the review section, also if you do take this challenge let me know when the first chapter comes out.**

 **Challenge: Potters Bloodfallen**

 **Summery: Basically something similar to this Fic, only replace Albedo with Shalltear.**

 **Rules:**

 **1, the first chapter must be a sort of introduction chapter kind of like my first chapter.**

 **2, Shalltear is the Child Who Live.**

 **3, you can make this a Wrong Child Who Lived story, thats your choice.**

 **4, her parents can or cannot be alive, your choice.**

 **5, if her parents are alive she does not grow fond of them or like them in any way, they are not family to her.**

 **6, Bad Dumbledore.**

 **7, That's pretty much it, just have fun.**

 **Please note, if I have spare time and still want to do this I might alright, anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

As there Master entered the ring all the Floor Guardians gazed from the booth they were given to watch there Master as he was about to fight the leader of these pitiful humans, they were disappointed not to fulfil there duties as Floor Guardians, but they understood fully well, these humans were so PATHETICALLY weak, that it would be a waste of there time to stop them, they ultimately could just let the tomb watch itself.

This thought scared the Floor Guardians, it meant they might not be needed anymore… what then?! But this motivated them to serve there master even better than before to prove themselves worthy to serve them, though there was one more thing that bothered a great many of them… why was there master willing to fight in a battle where the odds were so clearly in his favour.

''I don't understand why Lord Momonga doing all this'' stated Mare.

''It's an intimidation tactic Mare'' stated Demiurge.

''I… still don't understand'' said Mare hesitantly.

''Think of it Mare, these intruders could barely handle Skeletons, Lord Momonga has played this and has won, currently all of the intruders are alive Shalltear has defeated all of the group who went outside easily'' stated Demiurge.

''Actually Demiurge, the old lady escaped in the form of a cat, CZ is currently looking for her'' stated Shalltear.

''I see, none the less, in addition one of them is being tortured for information another is being held hostage, one is dead and is currently being used for testing, we're using his body quite favourably, another is being consumed by Kyouhukou and his family, then being restored over and over again, all of this to show Nazaricks infinite might, he has already given them a taste of hopelessness, despair and to show how insignificant they are compared to our might, through this they will see that it is pointless to resist Lord Momonga's immeasurable power and the immeasurable power of Nazarick as a whole, they might even view him as the god, he and the other supreme beings rightfully are'' stated Demiurge with a calming smile.

''Oh, I see so Lord Momonga is using fear and terror to intimidate them and to prove to them his superiority so none will question his will'' stated Mare.

''Of course, what more do you expect from Lord Momonga'' shrugged Shalltear.

''Impressive. I. Would. Expect. No. Less. From. The. Supreme. Leader. Himself'' stated Cocytus.

''Lord Momonga has prepared this one final fight, I'm sure once he proves his absolute might and power to these pathetic humans he will use them expertly'' stated Demiurge smirking.

-LINE BREAK-

Momonga strolled into the Arena as Aura announced his entrance, Albedo was right behind him, he took time to observe them all, the old man seemed calm, like he wasn't afraid of this, the man and woman looked like they were terrified and surprisingly the younger man seemed like he was rapt with interest as Momonga entered the arena.

''Who are you?'' the old man asked holding up his wand, which Momonga instantly took interest in.

'That looks like… a Power Wand, noobs use those to increase there stats, veterans know better, they only increase power by half its usual amount and the MP needed to use to cast even basic spells with them is honestly not worth the effort, so I doubt it'll make a difference' thought Momonga ''who am I? Who are you?''

''I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'' stated the old man.

'Wow, that is way too long a name' Momonga thought.

''These are Lily and James Potter and William Weasley'' stated Dumbledore.

''Bill… please just call me Bill'' he said suddenly and awkwardly.

''Now, who are you?'' Dumbledore asked.

''Who am I? Who am I!? I suppose you do not know, so please all me to introduce myself, I am Ainz Ooal Gown!'' Momonga stated, taking up the name of his guild, before growling out ''now, why have you invaded my home… the home that me and my friends went through everything to make, so why have you come''

He could tell that he had scared them to a degree, the old man stepped up and said ''we are here to retrieve Ms. Adele Potter''

Before Ainz could speak he felt a burst of dark aura behind him, he turned slowly to see that Albedo looked murderous, he'd have to ask about that later, the hesitation he gave to look to Albedo gave the others time to gather there courage.

''Please, I just want my daughter back!'' Lily Potter cried.

''I don't know anyone of that name nor is anyone of that name in the Great Tomb of Nazarick'' stated Ainz.

''Your lying she has to be here!'' cried James Potter.

''You filthy lower lifeforms!'' Albedo cried ''you dare to accuse Lord M- Ainz of lying!''

''She has to be here'' stated Dumbledore ''we used a ritual to bring her here and this whole… establishment was brought here too''

''Ah, so your the reason why we are here, good to know, I now know who to blame and who to punish the most!'' Ainz growled.

Taking that as hostile action Dumbledore fired a hex at Ainz, which Ainz easily blocked, the other Wizards then decided to do the same thing, rather foolishly, Ainz decided that he would entertain them for a while and just merely blocked all of there attacks, until he finally got bored and decided just to finish this, just using a basic Force Blast spell, this spell was very weak and in Yggdrasil it was just used to hit someone and knock down 30% of there HP Ainz fired three blasts of this spell, they hit Lily, James and Bill and knocked them all out uncurious.

Dumbledore then fired a powerful (for him at least) spell blast from his wand **(you know those things in the movies)** at Ainz, however Ainz easily countered it though blocking with his hand, he then countered with his own spell another Force Blast, this sent Dumbledore flying and hitting the ground, however much to his credit unlike the others he survived, but his Wand flew from his grasp and landed in Ainz's skeletal hand.

'Eh, this thing would probably be more trouble than its worth, besides we can easily replicate this item, so screw it' thought Ainz ''greater break item''

Dumbledore watched in horror as the Elder Wand crumpled and broke apart in Ainz's skeletal hand, turning to wood chipping ''y-you, you destroyed the Elder Wand!'' Dumbledore cried out.

''Come again?'' Ainz asked.

''The Elder Wand, a Wand made by Death, it is the most powerful Wand ever created'' said Dumbledore.

'That is what they consider powerful… wow these people really are a bunch of noobs' Ainz though to himself, before deciding to rap it up ''well, unfortunately for you, I am the ruler of Death, now please I must insist, that you allow me to show you true power!''

-LINE BREAK-

''Demiurge, inform me of our guests situation'' ordered Ainz as he sat down on his throne ''I know of the situation with the four we sent out of the tomb, but what of the others''

''Milord, the second group has been dealt with one is dead, the other is being interrogated by Neuronist, one is being used to feed Kyouhukou, the last one is currently captive in a jail cell and the intruders that went outsides were captured by Shalltear, all but the old woman, who turned into a cat to flee and we are currently searching for'' stated Demiurge.

''… actually Milord, I have her'' said CZ, approaching the throne, revealing that in her arms was a struggling cat, doing all it could to escape her grasp.

''Excellent work CZ, take her outside I don't want her overhearing anything'' Ainz ordered.

''…yes Lord Ainz'' said CZ before leaving the room.

''Milord, while I must say I did question you for letting those four go, however I am sure it's all part of your grand plan'' stated Demiurge.

''It is, I needed them alive to continue with my plan, now Albedo, I need to speak to you alone, if you do not mind'' stated Ainz getting up and walking away.

''Of course not milord'' said Albedo quickly following him as the two left the room.

-LINE BREAK-

The two went to Ainz's office, there they appeared to be alone and so Ainz started to speak ''Albedo I needed to ask you a few questions''

''Any Milord, ask anything of my'' said Albedo bowing lowly.

''There is no need to bow Albedo, get up'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes, Lord Ainz'' said Albedo.

''I saw you react, negatively when the name Adele Potter was spoken, I'd like an explanation as to why''

''As you know Milord, I was a human… that- that- that disgusting name!'' Albedo spat, doing all she could to prevent herself from throwing up in front of her love ''was my name''

''Then that would stand to reason that they were looking for you and that those people were your family, your parents, your brother maybe and perhaps your grandfather and it stands to reason they came for you'' stated Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' said Albedo, before getting on her hands and knees ''I apologise profusely Milord, I did not mean to-''

''Albedo!'' Ainz said strongly.

''Yes Milord'' Albedo said fearfully, but then she felt her lords hands wrapped around her forearms and lifted her from the ground and was now steering deeply into her eyes, this was playing out like one of her dreams.

''I don't blame you Albedo'' said Ainz, helping her up.

''Thank you, master'' Albedo whispered.

''But… I must ask something of you now'' said Ainz hesitantly.

''Anything master'' said Albedo pleadingly.

''Albedo I am hesitant to ask you what I am about to ask you'' stated Ainz.

''Just ask it Milord and I will do everything in my power to help you, you are my master and the only man who I will ever love, I would even cut out my own heart should you request it master*'' Albedo stated.

Ainz was a bit disturbed by Albedo's devotion, he knew it was to be expected and he was to be blamed for it since he had removed the part about her being a bitch and put in that she loved him, but still it slightly disturbed him, especially the statement about cutting her heart out ''alright, first I must ask what do those people mean to you… your parents I mean?'' Ainz asked.

''Nothing master, they mean nothing to me!'' spat Albedo angrily as she thought of her life as Adele Potter, she was disgusted in that past life, she wanted to do everything she could to forget that life, she didn't consider those worthless pieces of filth her family, her only family was her true father, Lord Tabula Smaragdina and her sisters, those people meant nothing to her.

''Excellent then Albedo, I have a task for you'' said Ainz.

''Oh, I am pleased to hear it milord'' said Albedo exited.

''The task I have for you is that I want you to live among the people of this world and to find out any and all information possible'' stated Ainz.

 ***if you don't know about this I don't blame you, I like Star Wars, more so the old stuff and fuck Disney and some of the things they've done with it… yeah I'm not the biggest fan of Last Jedi I just think its poorly made, anyways in the original stuff there was female Sith, Darth Talon, who told her master, she'd cut her heart out for him, I liked it so put it in here… sue me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ainz returned to the throne room and called all of Nazaricks forces to the Throne Room to address them all, the Floor Guardians appeared, the Pleiades, the Evil Lords appeared, all of the NPC's appeared, except for Albedo, who wasn't in her usual position next to the throne.

''I'd like to thank you all for gathering here on such short notice'' Ainz stated addressing the whole room.

''It is no problem for us Milord, but should we not wait for Albedo?'' Demiurge asked.

''No, it's fine, in fact just wait'' said Ainz.

A moment after he said that a alarm went off in all of the NPC's minds as well as Ainz's own mind, telling them all one thing, someone was escaping from the prison cell.

''Quickly send troops to that cell'' said Demiurge.

''It's fine Demiurge stand down'' ordered Ainz.

''But, Milord-'' Demiurge started, before Ainz held up his hand, letting him know he needed to be quiet.

''Show me the escape'' said Ainz.

-LINE BREAK-

Nymphadora Tonks just sat in her cell, she didn't know how long she had been in there for, time just seemed to blur in here, she was hungry and scared, she occasionally put her hand on her belt, she had actually thought of wrapping it it around the bars and strangling herself.

But then she heard something that brought her out of her thoughts, it was a sort of clanging sound and then she realised it was someone attempting to break her out, ''… hello'' she said cautiously.

''Hello, be quiet I'm focusing'' said a female voice.

''I-I can't see you'' said Tonks.

''Here then'' said the voice.

Before a light flashed, a wand lighting up revealing who it was, it was a girl at the age of 20, she was wearing a long black robe, she had long red hair and green eyes- wait, Tonks blinked as she was sure she saw the girls eyes flash gold, but not notably was the scar on her forehead, it was an oval shape, this must have been the one they came for.

''Are you Adele Potter?'' Tonks asked.

''Y-yes'' she said, though it seemed painful to get out, Tonks supposed she could understand being here for so long, she likely blamed it on her parents, but then one thought came to Tonks mind.

''Wait what about the others!?'' Tonks asked desperately.

''Oh, right your comrades, I have heard of them'' said Adele ''Dumbledore and his group were thrown out of the tomb to give a warning all not to enter Nazarick, Mundungus is in Neuronist's torture prisons and Kingsley has been sent to the Black Capsual, so we can't get to them, but we can likely save three of McGonagall's group, they're trapped in one of the dungeons, though it will take time out of our way''

''We need to get them, please one of them is your godfather'' said Tonks.

''I know that, but we have a limited time, only a short window of opportunity is open to escape this place'' said Adele.

''Listen I know, but we need to find them alright, look they've got my husband, please I'll do anything'' said Tonks.

''Anything?'' Adele asked cautiously.

''Yes anything'' said Tonks, Adele was silent for a moment, she seemed to be considering it ''fine if we get there in about 15 minutes we might make the window, if not we leave them behind, understand!''

Seeing no other option to save Sirius and Remus, Tonks just said ''yes, I understand'' however one thing that left Tonks mind as she was being saved was that Adele Potter should have been younger than this, so how was this 20 year old her?

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile from within the throne room all the NPC's within the Great Tomb of Nazarick observed this and even with the disguise they knew who it was, they knew it was Albedo*

All of the NPC's started to cry out in outrage for Albedo to do such a thing that would go against Lord Ainz's will, some of them however were quiet in shock at what Albedo was doing.

''SILENCE!''

The booming voice of Ainz rang through the throne room and all of them fell silent and looked up to there master who was sat calmly on his throne.

''Allow me to explain'' said Ainz.

-FLASHBACK-

''Milord, nothing would make me happier than to serve you and if this would do that, then I will take the assignment'' stated Albedo, grinning inside, this was the perfect opportunity to show her devotion to her beloved Lord Ainz.

''Are you sure Albedo?'' Ainz asked.

''Positive Milord, though I must ask how, they are all clearly of magic casting classes and I am of warrior class, I don't have access to magic'' stated Albedo.

''Don't worry Albedo, I know how we can deal with that'' said Ainz.

-FLASHBACK END-

''And thus we began the plan to place Albedo in cover among the Wizards, doing so we'd be able to find out all of what they are planning and manipulate it in order to make herself more of a leader the people want to follow, it would also give us a way to gather information on this world'' stated Ainz.

''I see, a brilliant plan Milord, the way they were looking for this Adele Potter will make them so grateful they wouldn't dare question it'' stated Demiurge.

''Milord, I'm afraid I still don't understand why you would place Albedo in cover among the Wizards or how you disguise her to fit in among them'' said Shalltear.

''I'm getting to that part Shalltear, just be patient'' ordered Ainz as he continued the story.

-FLASHBACK-

Ainz and Albedo appeared in the treasury, Albedo looked around in amazement, this was the first time she had even come to the treasury and it was a glorious sight, the gold illuminated the room, there was so much of it, mountains and seas of golden coins and various other golden trinkets, there wasn't just gold though, there were also many precious gemstones, diamonds, emeralds and topazes were all placed into the mountains of gold, while rubies, sapphires and pearls swam through the seas of gold.

Not only were there also treasures made of gold, golden swords and shields, as well as golden goblets and plates, all stacked in the room, with treasure chests full of gold, it was a glorious beautiful sight that would make any treasure hunters mouth water in anticipation.

''This is the treasury, I don't think you've ever been in here before have you?'' Ainz asked.

''No I haven't, I never could access it without the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'' smiled Albedo eyeing the ring that was placed on her finger, a precious gift from her beloved.

Slowly they made there way to a large door way, it seemed to be open, but Ainz just said ''Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown'' and a barrier was revealed with rising in latin.

'Oh, forgot about this, its fine though, I think I know this' Ainz thought to himself before saying ''by this means you will acquire the glory of the whole world and drive away all the shadows and blindness''

Though Ainz sounded unsure, he was worried he was wrong, but then the barrier fell and the two walked inside, Albedo was looking around to see where they were going as weapons hung from the wall.

''We're on our way to the mausoleum'' stated Ainz.

''Mausoleum?'' Albedo asked ''I didn't know there was a mausoleum''

''Yes, it has been off limit, except to guild members and one other, tell me Albedo, do you know of Pandora's Actor?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes Milord, but I have never met him'' said Albedo, glancing downwards, if she was honest with herself, she was jealous that Pandora's Actor was Ainz's creation as it meant that Pandora's Actor would have a connection to Ainz that she never could ''Pandora's Actor, he is the Guardian of the Treasury, his power and intelligence is said too rival Demiurges and even my own, if I am not mistaken you are the one who created him yourself Lord Ainz''

''Yes I am'' stated Ainz noticing her change in attitude and tone.

''I also know he is in charge of the Tombs finances'' stated Albedo.

''Yes he is'' said Ainz.

As they entered the main room, Albedo was shocked at what she saw sitting on a sofa in the middle of the room or rather who was sitting on it, it was Tabula Smargdina.

''Lord Tabula!?'' Albedo cried out shocked ''I-is that you- wait no, your an imposter who are you, you may have taken his form, but I could never mistake my creator, I could never-''

''Don't worry, it's fine Albedo, I know who this is'' said Ainz.

''Y-you do, Lord Ainz?'' Albedo asked confused.

''Yes I do, alright Pandora's Actor, you tried to have some fun yes and I will admit you did a good job replicating Tabula, but that's enough, change back now!'' Ainz ordered, the form of tabula then became a pale fleshy colour.

''A dopplegänger?'' Albedo stated shocked, as the doppelgänger morphed back into its base form.

''Well, well, well, hello there, its so nice to have company, nobodies been down here for so long and I started to feel so lonely'' said the doppelgänger now revealed to be Pandora's Actor, who then saluted them and said in a rather boisterous voice ''Greetings to my creator Lord Momonga!''

''W-well you look well'' said Ainz taken aback.

''Yes, I am doing quiet well my good sir, now how may I help you?'' Pandora's Actor asked.

''We need two items, one to disguise someone to make them appear a different race and maybe age and something to allow one without magical abilities to use magic'' said Ainz.

Pandora's Actor pulled out the draw of a table and then gathered two items before presenting them to Ainz, a black metal band ring and a white wand.

''Here, this is a ring that should allow one to shapeshift and mask there presence to that of the shapeshifted form and this will allow you to do magic, but it will need to recharge after a spell'' stated Pandora's Actor.

''Thank you, Pandora's Actor'' said Ainz.

''There is no need to thank me, Lord Momonga'' said Pandora's Actor.

''Oh, another thing, call me Ainz now, I am called Ainz Ooal Gown now'' stated Ainz.

Pandora's Actor gasped and then did a few poses before saying ''

'Oh my god, he is so lame' thought Ainz before turning to Albedo who was just steering 'oh no, stop looking at him like that, I know your judging me stop it!' Then his emotions were restricted 'just look at him, his military uniform is awesome, but what was I thinking when I… oh right, I had just finished reading Jojo and had read the chapters of Fairy Tail with God Serena and thought it looked cool, oh well, his military uniform is still pretty cool'

''Are you alright Milord?'' Pandora's Actor asked ''are you not well?''

''No, I'm alright, thank you, Pandora's Actor'' said Ainz ''this is very helpful, come on Albedo''

In all honesty Ainz wanted to get away as quickly as possible, but then Pandora's Actor just had to say ''take care Lord Ainz and you too, lovely lady''

''What did you say!'' Albedo barked ''I am Overseer of the Floor Guardian, you shall show me respect''

''Oh, I'm sorry, but when I am around beautiful flowers I can't control myse-'' Pandora's Actor stated before Ainz started to push him away and then pushed him up against a wall to talk to him.

''You are my creation aren't you?'' he asked.

''Yes, a fact I take much pride in'' stated Pandora's Actor.

''Then I order you to stop making those ridiculous poses'' said Ainz, before taking a deep breath ''listen, your military uniform is fine, it makes you look strong, but the poses just make you look like a fool, so you just need to either stop or tone it down a bit''

''Wenn es Mines Gottes Wille!'' Pandora's Actor said.

''Also, do not speak German in front of me!'' Ainz growled 'HOW THE FUCK DOES HE EVEN KNOW GERMAN I DIDN'T PROGRAM HIM TO KNOW IT! SO HOW!?'

''Understood'' said Pandora's Actor quietly.

'I can't believe it, I'm failing to control my emotions because I created this weird idiot! Goddamnit!' Ainz cried to himself, before he straightened up and said ''continue your work''

''Yes Milord'' said Pandora's Actor, as Ainz and Albedo teleported out of the treasury.

Appearing back in Ainz's office, Ainz sat behind his desk and Albedo stood in front of his desk ''now then Albedo, I will give you one more chance to back out of this assignment'' said Ainz.

''I will not milord, if you request it I shall do it'' stated Albedo ''I would do anything for you Milord''

''Very well, we need to plan out a way to get you and the prisoner out, the one they called Tonks, taking a prisoner with you will make you seem more legitimate'' stated Ainz.

-FLASHBACK END-

''And that is how the plan came together'' stated Ainz finishing recounting the plan that he and Albedo had come up with ''now all we need to do is sit back and allow Albedo to escape with the prisoners, with that my plans will begin to go into full action''

-LINE BREAK-

The 2 supposed wizards both walked up to the cell that held the 3 men, the 3 of them were unconscious and were all laid down in there cell.

''There here and there alive'' breathed Tonks in relief ''thank goodness''

''Yes, yes, but we only have so much time, if this cell isn't opened in five minutes we leave'' stated Adele.

''No we can't do that'' said Tonks.

''Why not?'' Adele asked as she got to work, pretending to be working on unlocking the door.

''T-there friend and there your family'' said Tonk.

''So, it's not like I know them'' Adele shrugged ''what do I owe them?''

''W-wel- b-b- He's your godfather'' said Tonks gesturing to Sirius.

''Yeah so, I don't know him, it would basically be me leaving behind a stranger'' stated Adele ''now be quiet I'm trying to focus and- there got it, now get them out, your carrying them since you insisted on coming for them''

Tonks sighed and shook her head, she was sure meeting her parents would do wonders for Adele, they would straighten her out, she just sighed and turned to the three men, taking out a wand she had gotten from Adele, she used the levitation to lift Remus, Sirius and Severus from the cell, she didn't like Severus, but she wasn't so cruel as to leave him here, she only hoped McGonical was alright, she then continued to follow Adele.

They managed to make there way through the tomb easily, encountering no problems as they continued to move, this did slightly worry Tonks ''wait, what if we're headed into a trap?'' she asked.

''We aren't I've walked down this hall a thousand times, no traps are here and none have been installed'' stated Adele.

That made Tonks a bit suspicious ''how do you know that?'' she asked.

''Because I've been here since I was eight'' stated Adele ''now be quiet''

''Alright, alright, I'm sorry ok, I know yo've been though a lot and-'' stated Tonks.

''And be quiet'' said Adele.

''Sorry'' whispered Tonks

''Now I've planned this all around there patrol times, to find my best window of opportunity to escape and luckily your detour hasn't taken me off schedule, now come on the exit is only a few more meters'' stated Adele.

The two of them ran the length, the three men floating in the air trailing behind them, until they got to the door and escaped the tomb.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the Throne Room all the Dizens of Nazarick had witnessed the escape and now knew that Ainz's plans could be moved on towards fruition.

''Alright, now that Albedo is undercover Demiurge will act as the leader of the Overseer of the Guardians until she returns'' stated Ainz.

''A pleasure Milord'' said Demiurge.

''M-M-Milord, I apologise for speaking out'' Mare squeaked.

''Don't worry Mare you are free to speak your mind'' said Ainz.

''T-thank you, I don't understand why your allowing that potion expert to leave'' Mare stated.

''Well, we could force him to discover and make Yggdrasil potions, something I doubt this world has with its pathetic magic level, but I believe if we provide him with more freedom, along with Albedo's knowledge then he might be able to crack it, then we will use this to mass produce potions'' stated Ainz.

''O-oh, I see, so he'll be working for us without knowing'' said Mare.

''Exactly, now does anyone else have a question?'' Ainz asked.

There was nothing but silence.

''Good, now we can move along, whist Albedo gains control of Dumbledores forces, we will gain control of Voldemort's'' stated Ainz.

 **And that's the chapter, next chapter Nazarick vs Death Eaters, place your bets people.**

 ***yeah I just think they'd know because they could tell who Ainz was when he was in his Momon persona for the first time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this was away for a little bit, 2 weeks to be exact and I wasn't really able to work on this much, but I was able to think on it and on how to write this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Oh and I wrote this a bit late at night, so I'm sorry if it goes off a bit near the end.**

Chapter 7

Voldemort looked around the table at the Malfoy Manor, everyone sitting at the table was one of his loyal minions, his precious snake Nigini coiling itself around his waist, he had just gotten word that Adele Potter was alive, but how, how was that brat alive?

Apparently the old man had used some kind of ritual to find her, the ritual had succeeded, however they had summoned some kind of building along with them, it had appeared to be a tomb, Dumbledore had went into this… Tomb, with eleven, they did manage to make it out, but they had lost three of them, luckily Severus had come out as the brat had come out along with Bellatrix filthy metamorph niece, however he was currently healing from the attack he had taken from the tomb, so he'd have to be patient, currently he and his death eaters were in the middle of a meeting.

The meeting was about the Potter brat coming back, many of the Death Eaters were offering to kill her, but Voldemort knew he needed to be smarter on this matter and besides only he was aloud to kill her and he needed to kill her quickly, for he knew that only one of them could live, there was also the matter of the tomb that was summoned.

Who and what was in that? And could they be used to aid him against the Potter brat and Dumbledore, thunder boomed outside, but it didn't deter his thoughts, the only thing that did and that made the meeting ultimately end was when Wormtail rushed it and interrupted them.

''What is it Wormtail'' spat Voldemort.

''T-there's something outside milord'' Wormtail gulped.

Scowling Voldemort stood up, he honestly kept thinking of killing Wormtail, yet he never could find the energy to do it, it would honestly just be a waste and Wormtails Animagus form was useful at times, but still he was useless and cowardly, he could only carry out very menial tasks and even then he was barely any good at those tasks, shoving Wormtail out of the way he stormed outside, his Death Eaters following him and saw what Wormtail had seen.

It was some kind of big dark blot with multiple faces and red eyes, all of them fighting for a place on the blot all of them shoving one another aside, they then began to speak in a loud, distorted voice.

 **''THE GREAT ONE HAS COME TO YOU, YOU SHALL SUBMIT AND SERVE HIS LORDSHIP, THIS IS NOT A CHOICE YOU WILL DO THIS, YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO SUBMIT TO HIS MAJESTY, SUBMIT OR SUFFER!''**

After it said this message the massive blot exploded into a rain of a black inky liquid, all of the Death Eaters cried out fowl at this and cried out about the audacity of whoever dared to threaten there Lord, the loudest being Bellatrix Lestrange crying out about her Lords power and skill.

''SILENCE!''

All of the Death Eaters turned to there Lord who was seething angrily, obviously he was angry at the statement, none of the Death Eaters dared to speak, out of fear that they would incur his wrath, eventually he calmed down enough to speak.

''ALL OF YOU GET READY FOR BATTLE, WE WILL SHOW THIS GREAT ONE WHO SHALL SUBMIT!''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile at a small camp base that Aura and Mare had quickly constructed near the Malfoy Manor Ainz had brought his remaining Guardians and the Pleiades, he was confident that Nazarick could look after itself giveth what he experienced before sending Albedo off.

''Lord Ainz everything is ready, shall I send my Demon Army?'' Demiurge asked ''or shall we use Shalltear's Vampires?''

'Ok, here goes nothing, I've thought this through and made a plan, lets just hope it work's' Ainz thought before he started to speak ''no, we will be resourceful and experimental Demiurge, the group that invaded Nazarick struggled against basic Skeletons, so we shall send in basic Skeletons to test Voldemort's Death Eaters, if the skeletons win we will have gained access to more resources and if they lose we will have lost nothing''

''A brilliant strategy Milord'' said Demiurge bowing lowly.

''I also think it's important to gain access to Heteromorphic races, from what I can gather from the information Neutronist was able to obtain from our prisoner Heteromorphic races are treated just as bad in this world as they were in Yggdrasil, the werewolves especially'' stated Ainz ''though there is a rule, if the pack leader is defeated in combat by another werewolf, that werewolf will gain the status of pack leader, thus you will be tasked to defeat this leader he is in league with Voldemort and is known as Fenrir Greyback''

''It shall be done, Milord'' said Lupusregina bowing her head.

''Good, now Shalltear, you shall lead this invasion, obviously it would be wise, as you are immune to instant death spells, however, I am going to be the one to deal with Voldemort'' said Ainz.

''Of course Milord'' said Shalltear.

''You are all going to be given different tasks, listen closely and pay attention'' said Ainz as he got into the strategy 'alright, here goes nothing, this might not be as easy to fight them off as it was the Order of the Phoenix I think it was, but we should be able to do it'

-LINE BREAK-

Voldemort stood at the ready with all of his Death Eaters, they were ready for battle an hour had passed and then they saw them, Skeletons, they all began to cast spells only to have no effect on the skeletons until Voldemort himself decided to try something and summoned a Fiendfyre, it easily tore through and burned all of the skeletons, assuring them victory.

But as the Death Eaters started to celebrate, there was a sudden clapping, everyone looked around, until they saw who it was, it was what looked to be a 14 year old girl in a gothic dress standing it the air, she slowly lowered herself to the ground revealing herself, she had pale skin and red eyes.

''Very impressive, for such pathetic lifeforms like yourself'' she smirked.

''How dare you!'' Voldemort spat.

''Oh, I dare'' she grinned ''besides your not much to look at either, rather pathetic I'd say just looking at you!''

Voldemort angrily started to fire spells at her, she just easily blocked all of them, Voldemort snarled before screaming out ''WHO ARE YOU!''

''Alright, alright, no need to scream, if you really want to know, I am Shalltear Bloodfallen'' said the woman.

''Vamprie'' Greyback snarled.

''Oh, a werewolf, you'll be the one Lupusregina will be looking for'' said the vampire confusing Greyback ''anyhow, I'm not the only vampire here, so I might as well introduce you to my children'' Shalltear snapped her fingers and seven woman, with pale skin and black and red eyes, wearing wedding dresses appeared, these must have been vampires too ''and now, come household!''

Several shadowy wolves burst from her shadow, many of the Death Eaters shivered in fear, Shalltear, then snapped and these monsters charged forwards easily dispatching the Death Eaters and the normal spells used to kill vampires didn't effect these creatures*

Voldemort growled ''get inside and secure the House, I will deal with you myself Shalltear Bloodfallen!'' his Death Eaters more than happy ran into the House, while Shalltear just pouted.

''Well I'd love to but I- oh wait, please excuse me a second'' said Shalltear putting two fingers to her ears ''change of plans, I'm fully free to entertain you for a little while''

-LINE BREAK-

The Death Eaters all spread out there objective was to secure the Malfoy Manor, however for one Fenrir Greyback, he had a much different objective, as he could smell something shoving the others out of the way, he went to find it, eventually coming to a room.

He entered to see a young woman laid on her belly on the ground kicking her legs, when she saw him she got up and turned to him, giving Greyback a better look at her, he could tell instantly this was a werewolf like him just from her smell, she had fire red hair that was tied into long brads and bright gold eyes along with exotic tanned skin, she was wearing a hat with pony ears, she was wearing a maids uniform and she had some kind of weapon strapped to her back.

''Oh, hello you arrive'' the woman grinned.

''W-who are you?'' Greyback asked.

''I'm Lupusreigna Beta'' she said smiling brightly, before her smile fell and was replaced with a dark grin ''and I'm here to kill you''

Greyback was taken aback with the change of tone ''oh, you think you can kill me little girl!'' he grinned drawing out his wand ''how 'bout a duel, winner will become the werewolf pack leader!''

''Alright'' Lupusreigna grinned, taking out the weapon from her back ''here we go''

-LINE BREAK-

Bellatrix stormed through the Riddle Manor, they had one of her Lord Horcrux's here, the Goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, she needed to get it out of here, she planned to take it to her vault in Gringott's in order to keep it safe, she entered the room where it was kept.

On a pedestal stood the cup… or so everyone would think, it was really ingenious of Lord Voldemort showing a fake Goblet, any fool would take it, while the real goblet hidden in a secret compartment in the pedestal would be safe.

But as she entered the room she saw something peculiar, a House Elf.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Bellatrix screamed, the Elf flinching from the volume of her scream ''HOW DARE YOU DEFY OUR LORD AND MASTER, YOU HOUSE ELF SCUM!''

But then looking at the elf further Bellatrix could see this obviously wasn't a House Elf, it was an Elf but it certainly wasn't a House elf, it was small yes, but that was where the similarities between this elf and a House Elf ended, this elf had short blond hair, tan skin, was dressed in CLOTHES!? House Elf don't wear Clothes and girl clothes to boot and it was carrying a wooden staff, after a little bit the Elf spoke ''are you Bellatrix Lestrange?''

''What's it to you!'' she spat.

''A-are you Bellatrix Lestrange?'' the elf asked again.

''Yes, I am, so what!'' Bellatrix spat, she felt confident, it was just an elf it couldn't harm her, even then she could tell this type of person, weak and timid, it would be easy for her to bully this elf.

''Oh, good I thought we had killed you'' said the elf.

Bellatrix let out a loud cackle, as if this elf could kill her! She heard the door open and she looked towards it expecting to see one of her fellow Death eaters but got a grim shock instead.

A- a- a- Bellatrix didn't even know what she was looking at, it looked to be some kind of human like insect monster thing, dressed up as a maid, it was holding a dismembered arm that was partially skeletal, the implication Bellatrix got was that the Spider monster ate most of that unfortunate victims arm and most likely the victim themselves!

''Anyways, we better get going'' said the little Elf.

Bellatrix looked at the elf in curiosity, what did it mean? She got her answer as it raised its staff and hit her leg with it, Bellatrix fell and cried out in pain as a large burst of pain sprung through her leg and she could feel something wrong with her leg, like it was twisted now, but one thing was for sure now, her leg was broken** the Elf then grabbed her by the hair and began to drag Bellatrix off.

''NO, LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY!'' she screamed, but she knew she was in no position to argue.

''Be quiet lady, Lord Ainz was informed that you were a high profile target so he ordered one of us to find you, I happened to be the one to do so, now come on lady'' said the elf dragging her off ''I'm leaving with her Entoma, inform Lord Ainz and take care of the rest here''

''Kay'' said the bug girl behind them as they left.

-LINE BREAK-

Lucius Malfoy walked down the halls of his home, his family following close behind, this was the perfect opportunity to escape with his wife and son and hide out for a bit, they'd go into hiding, but maybe there was a chance to get away, he had heard muggles had something to change there faces, maybe he could do that?

He'd worry about it late, he was almost at the secret entrance, just a few more feet and… DAMNIT!

A strange man stood in there way, he was obviously with this great one as he had pointy ears and a long silver tail, he also had several Death Eaters trailing him, Draco drew out his wand to confront the man, but the man just said ''Prostrate yourselves!''

The three then suddenly fell to there knees bowing, Lucius tried to look up and saw all of the Death Eaters following this man looked angry and there mouths were tightly shut, this must be whats happening to them.

''W-who are you?'' Lucius asked.

''My name is Demiurge, I am the Guardian of the 7th Floor'' the man grinned.

''What do you want with us, you freak!'' Draco cried.

''Well, I doubt it would matter if I told you, so why not'' Demiurge shrugged ''now, my master is concerned or resources in this world, I am simply providing, I am going to take you and these people to an establishment I'm building and use you, basically I'm going to farm you''

''F-farm us'' Draco said shakily.

''Yes, to put it simply I'm going to skin you, then use healing spells to grow your skin back'' he smirked.

There was a moment of silence, then muffled screams and the screams of Draco and Narsicas screams, only Lucius was calm, he had talked his way out of things like this before, this should be easy.

''Draco silence!'' Lucius ordered.

''B-but father-'' Draco said scared.

''Now!'' Lucius ordered.

''Yes father'' said Draco as Lucius turned back to Demiurge.

''Please, I'd like to strike a bargain with you'' said Lucius, desperate to save his wife and son.

''A bargin, alright, I'm interested'' smirked Demiurge smugly ''you two are free to stand'' both Narcisa and Draco stood up ''now stand over then'' they again did as instructed and flames burst all around them, Lucius's eyes widened he knew what would happen now if he failed to convince this Demiurge.

''Alright, you now have a small window, I'll give you 15 minutes to convince me of your worth, now tell me what can you provide Lord Ainz with that he cannot simply take?'' Demiurge asked.

Lucius looked to his wife and son, both visibly scared, before he started to speak ''anything, anything Lord Ainz wants I will give him, I will give him all resources I have, all knowledge I have, anything he wants I will give him, please I beg of you''

Demiurge just grinned.

-LINE BREAK-

Voldemort growled in frustration, Shalltear hadn't fought back, but she had been blocking him, even Avada Kadava didn't harm her, he was about to try his Fiendfyre spell, but then he heard a deep booming voice.

''Enough!''

Voldemort looked around, until he saw approaching behind Shalltear was someone else, Shalltear quickly bowed down before this person, Voldemort's eyes widened and she started to shake a little as he saw the appearance of this person.

This man… was a skeleton! He wore dark robes that revealed his skull face and skeletal arms and his ribcage, these robes he wore looked expensive and he wore multiple rings, this was clearly this 'great one' Voldemort snarled, now it was time to end this great one once and for all.

''Ah you must be Voldemort, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, an interesting name I must admit, yours that is, it means flight of death, if I'm correct, I think that's what it means'' Ainz mused.

''You dare challenge Lord Voldemort!'' Voldemort spat.

''Yes I do, is there a problem in that, we are both Lords who command over somewhat dark forces and use somewhat unsavoury methods'' said Ainz.

''Are you challenging me, Ainz Ooal Gown'' spat Voldemort.

''Yes I am, whats say you, a friendly contest between us, whoever wins will gain control over the others forces'' said Ainz.

Voldemort grinned, he knew he could win this, he had easily defeated those skeletons, this one would be just as easy if not even easier, afterwards, he would rule over these pathetic beings that dared to attack him, having a vampire like Shalltear would work exellently, she'd be able to assassinate the Potter Brat and Dumbledore easily!

''Then I accept your challenge'' said Voldemort pointing his wand towards Ainz.

Ainz gave a brief laugh and Shalltear grinned, Voldemort smirked knowing that soon enough that grin would be wiped off her face as she saw Ainz's defeat and she would be serving him, when Ainz stopped laughing he simply said ''come then and I welcome you to your death!''

 **So yeah that was the chapter I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter to end this two chapter part of the story, Ainz vs Voldemort, I would ask you all to place your bets… but who am I kidding, you know who's gonna win, I know who's gonna win, we all know who's gonna win.**

 ***Yeah I don't know if this is true, but I don't think the Yggdrasil vampires are effected by sunlight, are they? Please tell me.**

 ****yeah guy who gave the idea to make Bellatrix like Fluder, I'm sorry, but I liked the scene with Mare and Hilma and wanted to do that more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just letting you all know before starting the chapter, if Ainz does kill Voldemort in any way, I completely improv'd this, one of Voldemort's horcrux's will be killed instead, I hope you enjoy this fight I tried my best.**

 **Also I want to ask, I wanted this to be a surprise, but I know theres been a bit of a controversy over this and I don't want it to ruin this fic, but how do you guys feel if I were to include human Nagini in this? I was planning to have her in this and make her a Fluder like character.**

Chapter 8

Albedo sat in Dumbledores office, she was being fully briefed on the situation and what her training would be, the old man was too exited about this, Albedo had to suppress multiple eye rolls, but she knew she needed to endure this for her Lord Ainz, she needed to find out any information in this conversation as much as possible.

But she needed to know more about this Voldemort, she had no doubt that her beloved Lord Ainz would need this information, suddenly Dumbledore pulled out some bottles with what he said to be memories, if these people had a way to show memories, Albedo would admit that it is an impressive feat, though she'd begrudgingly admit it.

Dumbledore said she would need these memories in particular, she decided to watch them, they might give her something she'd need to know, the first memory was of Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle's parents meeting, Albedo rolled her eyes as she saw the blindingly obvious anagram of his name, if Voldemort was smart he'd just pick a name that took from his first and last name, but he was stupid, what was the point, was his name 'I am Lord Voldemort'* she'd ignore that for now, but she honestly didn't care for that or his parents or his failed home life.

Though it did give her information she'd need to use, namely that Voldemort pushed for Pure Blood Supremacy but he himself was just a half blood, this could provide her Lord with excellent material to work with.

She quickly made an excuse for herself, saying she was tired so she could leave, Dumbledore bought this and she was allowed to leave his office, only to be swarmed by her 'family' Albedo rolled her eyes at this, she barely knew these people and they wanted to coddle her, she would never understand it, but then again these were just humans.

Albedo did her best to ignore them and just go somewhere she could inform her beloved Lord Ainz of this information, but they kept annoying her, the two most annoying were her quote 'mother and father' unquote, James Potter no matter what he said he wasn't her father, Lord Tabula was, he was the man who had raised her into the woman she was today and she never needed a mother, no matter what Lily Potter and Molly Weasley seemed to think.

She was getting close to the room they were providing her with, just a few more steps, but then she heard something so… there was no word to describe it… on her ears.

''That Ainz Ooal Gown block must be one complete Bastard''

It was Ron Weasley who said it.

It took every ounce of Willpower Albedo had to suppress her killing aura for the fool, but she was able to, she needed to inform Lord Ainz, once she slammed the door entering her room she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it to make sure they didn't here her, after she informed her beloved Lord Ainz she would plan how to kill Ron Weasley without it being known it was her, oh how she wished Narberal was here to help her in some way to commit the murder.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Ainz he was being glared at by Voldemort, but Ainz wasn't fazed by the glare he was more so thinking to the battle they were about to have, mostly on the information they had from Mundungus Fletcher the prisoner who Neutronist Painkill had been interrogating.

'According to him, that guys the most powerful Dark Lord since some guy called Grindlewald, but still I'm not sure how reliable his information on this is, sure his information on underground dealings and other activity such as that is a valuable asset to us and general knowledge of this world, but I'm not sure how much I can trust his knowledge' Ainz thought.

Ainz didn't fully trust this Mundungus Fletcher, he was just a petty criminal, so he doubted the level and accuracy of the intelligence he could give him and there was plenty about Voldemort the guy didn't know, like how he had come back and how Albedo had apparently stopped him, there was said to be some kind of prophecy, but he didn't know it, he was only useful at this point for his knowledge in criminal activities, if it wasn't for that Ainz would have had him killed and then found someone else to interrogate.

But he was here now and he could test how his power compared to Voldemort, luckily he knew Voldemort's main spell, Avada Kadava, was useless on him since he was Undead, but he needed to watch out for his other spells, specifically that fire snake spell he did, he didn't know how powerful Voldemort was.

Voldemort bowed to Ainz and looked up as if he was waiting for something, Shalltear then spoke, up until that point Ainz had completely forgotten she was there he was so focused on the fight ''it appears he has already realised your obvious superiority my lord'' seeing this as an opportunity Ainz took it.

''Oh, so you want to bow to me already'' Ainz mocked ''how generous, we haven't even started and already you recognise my superior power''

''You undignified bone pile!'' Voldemort sneered ''bowing is how you show respect to an opponent!''

''Oh, well I see no wrong as I have no respect for you'' said Ainz ''but nice to see you already have so high respect for me, now lets continue, with one of my favourite spells, Grasp Heart!''

Ainz reached his hand out and made a gesture like he was holding something, Voldemort was confused for a while, before he gave a cough of pain, his heart, it didn't feel right, like something boney was wrap- what! He had a spell that could Grasp someone Heart!

Ainz then give a squeezing motion, Voldemort gasped as he felt his heart crush from the grail, but he had a contingency, he could destroy one of his horcrux's to avoid himself dying, giving up dying, he gave up the Locket of Salazar Slytherin and quickly corrected himself to standing.

''Interesting'' Ainz mused ''I just wiped out all of your HP and just as quickly''

HP? What was he talking about, was he referring to Harry Potter somehow, didn't matter, Voldemort was just destroy Ainz quickly, he began to quickly use the Fiendfyre spell, but before he could, Ainz held out his hand ''Magic Arrow!'' Ainz called.

An arrow fired out of the palm of Ainz's hand, it was made of white light, it pierced Voldemort right through the heart and would have killed him if he didn't give up another Horcrux, Voldemort simply snarled at Ainz as he felt his connection to the diadem of Ravenclaw shatter and break.

''Pathetic and that was just a weak 1st tier spell, though it does answer questions'' said Ainz.

''What are you talking about!'' Voldemort snarled.

''Other than your Killing Spell, most if not all of your spells have long cast times and cool down rates'' stated Ainz ''that would be forgivable if you had high endurance and high HP to endure hits, but you don't and have mostly focused on attack, however you make up for that by spamming your Killing Spell''

''How pathetic'' giggled Shalltear ''he's so weak a 1st tier spell can kill him''

Voldemort snarled, Aizn's servants would be bowing to him not Ainz, if not Nagini would- Wait! That took Voldemort's thoughts, where was Nagini, he looked around and saw Nagini off to the sides curled up and just watching, usually she would help him defeat his opponents, but not now, she was just watching with interest.

''Nagini kill!'' Voldemort ordered, Nagini just stayed coiled up and watching ''Nagini Kill!'' Still nothing ''NAGINI KILL!'' Nothing ''KILL! KILL! KILL!'' Still nothing.

''It seems that even your snake is aware of your situation and just how much trouble your in'' said Ainz ''besides what were you hoping it to do, bite me? Poison me? It wouldn't have effected me either way''

''It seems he's also stupid Lord Ainz!'' Shalltear laughed.

''Indeed it does, now Magic Arrow!'' Ainz cried, another arrow fired from his hand and went through Voldemort.

Voldemort snarled as he felt his grandfathers ring and his connection to it crumble and break away, who did this Ainz Ooal Gown think he was, did he now know who he was, he was the dark lord and he wouldn't let this skeleton bully him, he whipped his wand forwards furiously ''AVADA KEDAVRA!''

A green bolt of lightning flew out of his wand and hit Ainz, Voldemort grinned as he hit, but then he noticed, Ainz didn't even flinch, in fact he looked more amused, he began to laugh a bone chilling laugh.

''Your right Shalltear, he is stupid, he's so stupid he thought he could kill an Undead with a killing spell'' Ainz laughed, suddenly he heard something a message ''excuse me a moment, I need to talk this'' Ainz then put two of his boney fingers to his ears ''who is this speak''

''Lord Ainz, it's Albedo'' said the voice on the other end ''I called to inform you of information that I have recently obtained that I feel could be important''

''Speak Albedo'' Ainz ordered.

''Lord Voldemort, believes in the ideology of pureblood supremacy, but he himself isn't of pureblood, the wizards here told me he is a half blood'' stated Albedo.

''Ah, excellent work Albedo, you've just given me a splendid idea'' stated Ainz 'this plan, could just work and could do my job for me'

''Your thanks are wasted on me milord'' said Albedo.

''Hmm, resume spying on the wizards, inform me if anything comes up or any useful information is provided, but I am a bit busy right now'' said Ainz, he looked over to Voldemort wondering why he hadn't done anything yet and truth was he was just standing there yelling at the snake, trying to get it to obey him and hissing at it.

''Understood, milord but I think its worth noting that I have learned of a prophecy, but I will tell you another time if your busy'' said Albedo.

Ainz nodded then turned off transmission before turning to Shalltear ''Shalltear, order Demiurge, Mare and anyone else who has prisoners to take them to the front of the house'' he ordered.

''At once, Milord'' Shalltear bowed before preforming desired orders.

''I'm sorry that took a while, I see you decided to have a… conversation with your snake lets call it, if the hissing was any indication'' stated Ainz.

''THAT IS IT!'' Voldemort screamed ''I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!''

Voldemort then roared out flames, forming a large snake, it then darted towards Ainz fangs open and it bit down on Ainz before exploding, Voldemort grinned thinking he had killed Ainz, but then he heard harsh bone chilling laugh, the smoke cleared to reveal Ainz, the only damage to him was his clothing which was a little singed.

''So that was pain in this world, a scratch at best!'' Ainz boomed laughing the whole time.

Voldemort backed down, he was a little scared now, but he was even more scared as he heard a sound ''YOU FILTHY MAGGOT!'' Shalltears screams of anger ''YOU DARE HARM LORD AINZ! I WAS PLANNING TO KILL YOU BUT NOW DEATH IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!''

Shalltear continued to rant until Ainz set his skeletal hand upon her shoulder and she turned to him ''calm down Shalltear'' he ordered.

''B-but Lord Ainz'' she stammered.

''Calm down!'' Ainz ordered more sternly and Shalltear just bowed in respect before Ainz turned back to Voldemort, who was shaking like a leaf.

''I was actually planning to use some of my more powerful spells on you, such as Goal of All Life is Death'' Ainz sighed ''however, at this point I honestly think it would be a waste, using one of my most powerful spells on such a weakling like you and besides it seems I really don't need to right now''

Ainz was looking at something, Voldemort turned to see what he was looking at, a group of… of… a group monstrous beings walked out, one of them leading a group of his Death Eaters, it was some kind of… demon, wearing spectacles, an orange suit and a long silver tail.

One of them was dragging Bellatrix behind them, it looked like an elf, with blond hair, a green and blue eye, they were wearing girls clothes and carrying a wooden staff.

One appeared to be a normal human, with tanned skin and red hair, she was carrying some kind of weapon in one hand and a sack** of some kind in the other, she was also talking to the demon about something.

The last one was… some kind of spider monster, dressed as a maid, it was carrying a dismembered human arm and… the Goblet of Hufflepu- ONE OF HIS HORCRUX'S!

''Thank you, all for coming out here'' Ainz said, before taking interest in the Goblet ''Entoma what is that?''

''I found it milord, it has something too it and was well guarded, so I assume its important'' said Entoma.

''Give it here'' Ainz ordered, he noticed Voldemort about to make a move ''Demiurge if you please''

''Prostrate yourself!'' Demiruge ordered and Voldemort immediately fell to his knees.

''Thank you, Demiurge'' said Ainz.

''Not a problem Milord'' Demiurge said bowing, as Ainz began to analyse the item.

'Hmm, the Goblet of Hufflepuff, eh, it's a low tier item at best, but if it was guarded by these people it must be important, well better destroy it like the Elder Wand just to be safe' Ainz thought ''Greater Break Item'' the golden cup shattered into pieces, but as it did darkness driffed out, before forming into a screaming skull, it then flew into the sky and exploded 'what the hell!'

Voldemort gave a great scream of pain as this happened, Ainz turned to him ''quiet down, what was that?''

''YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY HORCRUXES!'' Voldemort screamed.

''Ah, I see, a Horcrux, eh'' said Ainz, chucking in his head, even he knew how to get the explanation for this one ''my apologies, but my servants don't really know about Horcrux's please, educate them would you''

With a growl Voldemort explained what a Horcrux was, how it basically stored a piece of ones soul in an object and protected it and how Ainz had now forced him to give up all of his Horcruxes to survive his attacks.

''Ah, so you've just admitted that your more than just a liar'' spat Ainz confusing everyone there ''tell me my servants what is one thing we know about Lord Voldemort?''

''Pureblood Supremacy, he values Pureblood Supremacy'' said Mare.

''Good work Mare, so what would happen if I told the truth about him, that he's only a filthy halfblood'' stated Ainz.

There was silence from the Death Eaters, until

''Y-YOUR LYING!''

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Shalltear screamed, stomping down on her back ''HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO OUR MASTER IN SUCH A SENSE, HOW DARE YOU!''

''SHALLTEAR!'' Ainz roared, Shalltear passed immediately ''calm down, Entoma, if you don't mind, take her to the Black Capsual''

''Yes Master'' she said going to Bellatrix who was turning pale and foaming at the mouth a little in fear and she wrapped her appendage around Bellatrix's neck and drag her off.

''But before, I suppose I should give proof, Demiurge, if you'd please'' ordered Ainz.

''Speak'' ordered Demiurge, in using his commanding voice ''is this true***''

''I-its true'' said Voldemort trying to stop himself desperately ''I-I am the son to a witch, Merope Gaunt and a muggle, Tom Riddle Snr, I'm a half breed'' looking around he could now see his once loyal followers looking at him in disgust.

''Your a liar and a coward Voldemort, not only did you lie to your followers, but you tried to hide afraid, I don't think I can think of a more shameful act as a lord'' said Ainz ''tell me, my loyal followers, can you tell me of a more disgraceful example of a ruler?''

''None more so Milord, it's truely disgusting!'' spat Demiurge.

''Truely shameful!'' Shalltear hissed.

''Disgusting!'' spat Lupusregina.

''He's a bad man'' said Mare.

''Yes, he is Mare, he is a very bad man, who I think can provide me with much more information than our current prisoner, tell Neutronist she might have a new toy, I think its the perfect punishment for a bad man'' said Ainz.

Voldemort shivered, he had never felt fear like this before, Ainz had won, completely there was no choice now, but to do one thing, he swallowed back bile as he said ''please, Lord Ainz, I beg of you, please, spare me in return I will serve you milord, I will serve you with all my being''

Voldemort was just hoping Ainz wouldn't make him make the unbreakable vow, because he planned to kill Ainz when he found a way and the opportunity presented itself, thankfully Ainz didn't force him to make an unbreakable vow.

Ainz only laughed and laughed and laughed, his cold cruel laugh as the Dark Lord submitted to him, the Ruler of Death.

 ***sorry I couldn't resist.**

 ****it carry's Fenrir's remains for Demiurge and so Lupus can prove she killed him so she can take over the werewolves.**

 *****ok yeah, sorry I don't know and I really don't think Demiurge can compel humans to this level, its just me using it to advance the plot... sorry.**

 **I waited until now to announce this, well more so announce this and bring up an idea I kind of want to work on.**

 **Announcement first, I am working on a challenge, sent by kmubarak2001, in which Momon, Nabe, Jaldabaoth and Honyopenyoko are the actual characters, no Nazarick, nothing like that and is about the adventure of Momon and Nabe slaying the demon Jaldabaoth, so yeah look forwards to that, I will admit this will be coming out slowly, I don't have a name yet for this, so if you can give me one I'd be grateful.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, new chapter, sorry this took a while, but it was a doozy to write, I'd like to thank Sakura Lisel, I have read some of there stuff and I quite like it so I recommend any of you check them out, they gave a review of this which helped me write this chapter, so thank you.**

 **Also human Nagini will be a thing in this, because some of you have said that you'd be ok with it, sorry I wanted to do it last chapter, but then I heard there was controversy surrounding it and I didn't want to just do it and ruin the story because of it.**

 **Sorry this took so long by the way, I was trying to make sure this was of quality, also I've been working on that challenge, the first chapter is out the story is Tales of Darkness, I'm also working on another story that's been in the works for a long time and I finally have the confidence to do it, I'll let you know when it comes out, but I wanted to finish this chapter and the next chapter of that challenge first.**

Chapter 9

''Well, that went just as expected'' said Ainz, they had just finished with there conquering of the Death Eaters, the Guardians and the Pleiades were gathered before him ''Demiurge, tell me what did you do with the Death Eaters?''

''Milord, I have moved several of them to a project I'm working on for the production of Scroll creation, others have happily joined our rank so I moved them somewhere on my Floor, they will be held there for a while, I've separated them into two groups, those who are just pawns and those who are notable, among these are the named, Nott, Parkinson, Crabb, Goyle, as well as there children and one who identified himself Lucius Malfoy and his family as he begged for safety in return for Loyalty, though I don't fully trust him, which reminds me, Mare you were sent to capture Bellatrix Lestrange, were you not?''

''Yes, what did you do with her?'' Ainz asked.

''I took her to Kyouhukou, to be disciplined Milord, I told him he's aloud to eat her as many times as he wants, but he must heal her everytime because she is nessesary for you plans'' stated Mare.

Ainz froze for a second 'well… I guess that's one way to discipline people… very extreme one, but probably very effective…' he then coughed into his hand to break him from his thoughts before saying ''good work Mare''

''T-thank you Lord Ainz'' smiled Mare.

''And what about Voldemort?'' Ainz asked.

''We are keeping him secure in a cell, Neutronist asked us to in order to get ready for an absolute interrogation, she's just foaming at the mouth ready to provide results for you Milord'' stated Demiurge.

''Excellent'' said Ainz ''Lupusregina, did you succeed in your task?''

''Almost Milord, I have killed Fenrir Greyback, but I still need to prove this, I have the head that I can present them with, once I present this I will be in command of the werewolves'' stated Lupusregina.

''Good, Shalltear your next, you will gain control of the vampires'' stated Ainz.

''As you command Milord, but Lord Ainz may I ask a humble question?'' Shalltear asked.

''Go on'' ordered Ainz.

''Why did we simply capture those Death Eaters and Voldemort, I mean, they're so much weaker than us, so why did we not just kill them?'' Shalltear asked.

''It's simple Shalltear, for now the wizarding world does know about us, but they do not know our power or our objectives, so using the Death Eaters we'll be able to ensure they don't know a thing about what we're actually planning, we can do this by having the Death Eaters carry out certain orders'' stated Ainz ''we can also use them for numerous experiments''

''Oh wow, you really though this far ahead lord Ainz'' said Aura.

Demiurge chuckled ''do you really believe that our Lord plan is so simple?''

All the other NPC's looked at Demiurge in confusion and so did Ainz.

''Huh?''

''What?''

''D-did we miss something?''

''Goodness gracious'' said Demiurge shaking his head ''Milord, I think its time you explain your master plan to them''

''As expected of you Demiurge, you've figured out my plan'' said Ainz 'THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT WHAT PLAN!?'

''It's amazing to me, the depth this plan has and you came up with it in such a short time, I now understand your choice to put Albedo among the Light side'' smirked Demiurge.

'Really, what does that have to do with anything?' Ainz thought to himself.

''I'm afraid I still don't understand'' said Lupusreigna confused.

''Demiurge, I permit you to explain the plan as I feel you have seen fit, explain it in a way that everyone will understand'' ordered Ainz.

''Of course Milord'' said Demiurge ''now, currently the worlds wizards is effectively divided into two sides, Light and Dark, such a simple view, we have driven support away from Voldemort after revealing his true heritage and with Albedo's position she can manipulate the light side and use that to our advantage''

''Oh, I think I see'' said Mare.

''Wow that's amazing Lord Ainz'' said Mare.

''As expected of Lord Ainz'' smiled Shalltear.

'wait I think I might have something, lets just hope nerd culture doesn't fail me now!' Ainz thought to himself, he let out a low chuckle ''you think too small Demiurge'' this confused the Guardians ''or are you thinking of merely destroying them? Because if so, no I have greater plans for them, Albedo's position provides many benefits the first being information, we need information about this world and about our enemies, know thy enemy and you can defeat thy enemy, but more than that humans are a very… servile species, they do not want to be responsible, so they try and find someone they believe can lead them, then they not wanting that responsibly do the same thing and so on and so on, that is how kings are crowned and its also how gods are born, once Albedo proves herself they will look to her for guidance, she will have full control over them*''

The room was silent for ten whole minutes the Guardians and Pleiades just steering in awe, after the tenth minute Demiurge threw his hands into the air ''genius!'' he cried, falling to his hands and knees ''truely milord, your wisdom holds no bounds, but there's more isn't there, there has to be!''

''Yes there is simply put the ministry of magic is failing and I don't think anyone wants to follow the Death Eaters, so lets make our own faction'' said Ainz ''they call this country we're in the United Kingdom, well lets unite a kingdom under my rule''

''I couldn't agree more Milord'' Demiurge bowed.

''It's exactly as you say Lord Ainz'' bowed Aura.

''A splendid plan Milord'' Shalltear said grinning.

''All. Shall. Bow. To. You. Lord. Ainz**'' Cocytus boomed.

'Wow… that actually worked… huh, thank you nerdism' Ainz thought to himself unable to believe it ''well, I think we should inform Albedo, she maybe aware of some of my intent but… it's best she know the whole plan, with myself manipulating the Death Eaters and Albedo manipulating the Light side forces we can form this country into whatever we please''

''Genius, Lord Ainz, truely it is'' said Demiurge ''but I feel that Albedo will be left in the dark and won't know this information, we should probably inform her, I don't know how we'd do that however''

''Don't worry, it's simple, Aura do you have anything that resembles an Owl?'' Ainz asked ''they use Owls to send messages each other, so a creature that could be confused for an Owl would be the best choice''

''Actually Milord, we did get many owls from our attack on the Death Eaters'' stated Aura.

''That should do, Demiurge write a letter to Albedo and inform her, afterwards we will-'' Ainz stopped ''what is that snake doing here?'' the Guardians all turned to see Voldemort's pet snake coiled up on the floor and hissing, the Guardians all stood ready to attack the snake 'what's it doing here is it here to spy on us, oh no, then it would have heard everything… but wait… why not go to its master, whats going on?'

The Guardians were all ready to attack, when Ainz held his hand up ''wait'' he said all the NPC's stopped ''why are you here?''

The snake just looked around the room.

-LINE BREAK-

Albedo woke the next mourning, after all the brainstorming she had done to plan the murder of Ron Weasley, Albedo had fallen asleep, but that wasn't all she was doing, she was trying to figure out why her Beloved Lord Ainz had place her in such a position, but she knew this all had to be part of his grand plan, it had to!

Albedo was taken out of her thoughts as she heard tapping on the glass, she turned to see a snowy white owl tapping on the window a letter tied to its leg, maybe more fan mail, she had gotten a lot from the point where she had come to… what was this place called again? Pigpimples? Didn't matter.

She opened the window to let the owl in, the owl flew in and landed on the bedside table, it then held its leg out Albedo walked over to the owl and grabbed the letter, flipping it over, her eyes widened as she saw a Nazarick seal on the letter, she quickly grabbed a letter knife and cut the letter open, throwing the knife aside she pulled the letter out and read it, it was from Demiurge detailing her beloveds plan.

After reading it Albedo collapsed onto her bed, it was incredible, the plan to manipulate both sides and form an individual faction after making both previous factions look corrupt and therefore untrustworthy, meaning they'd want to join with this third faction, but wait… OH NO!

She had already jeprodized her beloved genius plan! She had been explaining how horrible Nazarick was! Oh no! What to do!? What to do!?

But wait, could they use some kind of memory magic to manipulate it so the people would have more fond memories of Nazarick, yes that could work and they could say that they acted so harshly and negatively to the approaching wizards because… they invaded Lord Ainz's home, that could work!

She quickly replied to the letter, informing Demiurge of her failures and how she had taken the plan off track already and requesting assistance, she'd like the help of her sisters and Narberal, but she knew it was unlikely that, she just hoped that she'd be able fix this inexcusable mistake she had made.

After tying it to the owls leg, she quickly sent the owl out, afterwards she heard a knock at the door, she quickly placed the letter she had received under a book, she'd burn it later to prevent any evidence of her connection to Nazarick from being found.

She then went to the door and opened it to find her supposed mother on the other side, Albedo did not like this woman not one bit, she seemed to think that she had known her for years, but they had just met, she understood the need to have a child love her, but it was honestly pretty pathetic in her opinion, she just hoped she wouldn't be like this when she gave birth to Lord Ainz's child.

''Adele, the headmaster would like to see you'' she said.

''Very well'' said Albedo, wincing at the name Adele, she HATED that name, it reminded her of the time she was human.

Albedo began to follow her quote 'mother' unquote down the halls, they were silent which Albedo was thankful for because it meant she couldn't annoy Albedo as she thought to herself trying to decide what she needed to do, she knew she needed to discredit Dumbledore and prove her beloved Lord Ainz's superiority, but how, she knew that Dumbledores reputation was hanging by a thread and had only started to improve because of finding her.

Now how to discredit him, she could refuse him and challenge him on her not knowing magic, maybe she could find something that would discredit him, maybe she and her beloved could put on a performance to show how she was 'wrong' and how he was truely a kind and wise ruler who would protect all, she needed to do something and soon as they reached the door to the Headmasters office.

But before entering Lily put a hand on her, quote 'daughters' unquote, shoulder and said ''be careful around the headmaster Adele, try not to make direct eye contact''

Albedo just rolled her eyes and shoved the door open before walking through, the office was a mess in her opinion, trinkets and other objects, unlike the supreme ones offices that were always organised and kept tidy and in order, this office just seemed to have random objects screwed out everywhere, making Albedo very annoyed, it went against her nature and her administrative instincts were kicking in as she wanted to sort this mess out.

But she held it down and continued to walk forwards until she reached the desk, where Dumbledore as well as her quote 'father and brother' unquote, Albedo just focused on the headmaster, she felt something trying to probe her mind, but it was pathetically weak, her father, her true father, Tabula Smaragdina had given her a skill to protect her from that, she sat down at the other side of the desk.

The headmaster looked pleased to see her, Albedo wasn't so happy, she honestly didn't want to be here, but she knew it was what her beloved wanted of her so she would just endure, this was loyalty to him.

''Ah, Miss Potter'' said Dumbledore, not noticing or not caring for Albedo's eye twitch that she had started doing when someone referred to her as 'Adele' or 'Potter' ''so glad you could come''

''What do you want?'' Albedo asked curtly wanting to get this over and done with as fast as possible.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be nerved at all by this response, he just started to talk ''Adele, my girl, I'm glad you could come lemon drop'' he said offering one to her.

She just smacked it out of his hand and said ''you called me, now I'll repeat, what do you want?'' Albedo asked.

''Well, my girl'' said Dumbledore recovering ''now that your free from that Ainz Ooal Gown fellow and back here we need to discuss your role and how your going to defeat Voldemort, now I was-''

''I refuse'' said Albedo.

This caused the occupants of the room to look at her shocked ''p-pardon?'' Dumbledore asked.

''I refuse'' she said slowly to make sure he heard ''I'm not doing it plain and simple, I've already escaped from Nazarick there's no more reason for me to fight''

She knew this would only further put a mark on the record of Nazarick, but she had made the story she couldn't contradict it or they would be questioning it and of course she could try to mess with memory magic, but she wasn't very proficient in it given she was a tank unit as the supreme ones called her, so all she could do was play the character she had.

''Why should I fight your battle for you, hmm, why should I do that, your supposingly the most powerful wizard in the world'' said Albedo cringing as she had to imply anyone other than he beloved was the greatest ''so why can't you stop him, why do I have to stop him''

''My girl'' said Dumbledore trying to pacify the situation ''I'm afraid your going to have to weather you like it or not, its been prophesied that you would fight against Voldemort and possibly defeat him''

''Yeah, so, doesn't mean I'm going to do it, why should I do it when you can do it?'' Albedo asked ''after all your more powerful than me'' she cringed ''why shouldn't you, why should I have to do it''

Dumbledore was silent for a while trying to find his words, the Potters were looking at him inquisitorially, Dumbledore cleared his throat and decided to try and change the subject ''on top of that I was thinking of your Hogwarts education, I was thinking we start you at 1st-''

''Oh, your not going to answer the question?'' Albedo asked ''not going to answer it, just change the subject instead of answer it, well no, why should I fight him and before you try to get on track with this I have no interest in going to Pigpimples, I'm only staying here for as long as necessary, think of me as one of the people in the feild''

''Hogwarts'' Harry corrected.

''What?'' Albedo asked.

''The schools called Hogwarts'' Harry said.

''Who cares'' said Albedo.

''My girl-'' Albus started.

''No Albus, answer my daughters question'' said James.

That did it, Albedo's patience ran out, she had finally had enough of this ''Will. You. Stop. It. With. That!'' She seethed doing her best to keep her cool, she really didn't want to explode, she knew that would only make it more difficult for her beloveds reputation to increase.

''What?'' James asked.

''That, stop saying that, stop acting like we know each other, stop pretending we're family!'' Albedo cried.

''B-b-but your my daughter'' said James.

''Yeah, we're family aren't we sis'' said Harry.

Albedo snarled at that, nobody, NOBODY, called her sister but Nigredo and Rubedo and NOBODY was allowed to call her Sis or Big Sis but Rubedo! That was it!

''WE'RE NOT FAMILY!'' Albedo screamed out, shocking everyone ''WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR WHAT TWO DAYS AND YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE KNOWN ME MY WHOLE LIFE, WELL WAKE UP BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!'' Albedo slammed both her fists on the desk breaking it.

Albedo took several deep breaths to calm down, she needed to keep herself in check, afterwards she looked at the stunned wizards in front of her ''we're done here''

She then turned and left the office before walking back to her room, she heard them all saying something behind her, but she paid it no heed as she continued to walk back to her room, when she came back she saw the same bird on the table with a new letter attached to her leg, Albedo quickly took the letter and read it and smiled brightly, before realising the implications of the letter, Lord Ainz wanted to see her.

-LINE BREAK-

Voldemort sat in his cell just growling and waiting patiently for Nagini he had sent her to spy on Ainz, if he could figure out what he was planning then he could find a way to anticipate it and possibly use this to defeat Ainz, he had to have some kind of weakness, he just needed to serve Ainz long enough to find it.

As he was thinking this he didn't notice Nagini slithering back into the cell, until she was coiling up him, he grinned ''hello Nagini, did you find anything important?'' he hissed in parseltongue.

''Unfortunately I didn't master, they sensed me before I could find anything and so I had to retreat before they found me'' hissed Nagini.

Voldemort just snarled at the failure, he'd need to find out something anything, he just needed to take his time, he had all the time in the world… he was immortal after all and he had Nagini to thank for that, Nagini herself just narrowed her snake eyes at Voldemort thinking on her time in the throne room, she had went on Voldemort's orders, but she had gone there to find out something.

-FLASHBACK-

As Ainz asked his question, the snake began to raise itself up until it was at human height then it began to twist and contort itself, it then began to form into something, it eventually formed into an old woman*** wearing large baggy robes, she looked to be of asian decent possibly Korean, she looked up to Ainz before moving forwards.

''Well this is an interesting development, who are you?'' Ainz asked.

''My name is Nagini, Lord Ainz'' said the elderly woman.

''Well then, this is a surprise'' said Ainz ''so what do you want Nagini?''

''H-how, how did you defeat my Lord, I can sense magical power and your magical power is inferior to his'' the snake woman hissed.

''Oh, is that so'' said Ainz ''my apologies'' Ainz held up his hand sticking out one finger, the finger with the ring that blocked out his true power to fool opponents so they would underestimate him ''this limits my powers, here let me show you my power'' he took off the ring and his power exploded out of him, Nagini fell to her hands and knees as she felt the raw power radiating off Ainz ''your thoughts now Nagini?''

''Y-your a god… your truely an entity worthy of the highest calibre, the true lord of death, please oh master, I beg of you, teach me!'' cried Nagini ''I want to see the flow of magic! I want to tug on threads of creation! Show it to me please!''

''And in exchange, what will you give to me?'' Ainz asked.

''Everything! I will give you everything my Lord! I kneel down before you my Lord! Wise master of the chasm of magic! I beg you! Teach me! Team me! Please!'' Nagini cried out.

-FLASHBACK-

Nagini just smirked the best she could as a snake, knowing soon enough Lord Ainz would sever her ties to this idiot and she would serve him and him alone as his faithful servant.

 ***I hope this worked I was trying to make Ainz sound all intelligent and stuff, the speech I was trying for was meant to be the one Sosuke Aizen gave to Shinji in Bleach chapter 383 of the manga and episode 289 of the anime.**

 ****I've seen people write cocytus's speech like that so I wrote it like that**

 *****yeah, were going with Fantastic Beasts for this one and from what I can gather Nagini is either close to or the same age as Dumbles, so sorry if you wanted her to be young, I might make her younger as an experiment preformed by Ainz or Demiurge, to kind of give reason as to why they should follow Ainz.**

 **Also get ready everyone, cause I'm going to do something that I don't think your gonna see coming in the future, it might be next chapter, it might be a few chapters before that, who knows... but I do know I'm doing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we start, two shameless plug ins, one for me and one for another guy/girl… I don't like to assume gender:**

 **First a person username Veriseple has accepted my challenge to an extent only instead of it being on Shalltear its on Mare, I don't mind and I enjoyed it, so I recommend you read it if you want to, challenge is still up though and its on the fifth chapter of this story, but if you want to do what Veriseple did and make it about another NPC I'm ok with it.**

 **And now for me, I've released a new fic that I've wanted to write for a while now called Kitsune Potter, if you like this then I think you'll like that, it's kind of similar in a lot of ways, it a pure Potter fic though not a crossover (though I was thinking of making it a Japanese mythology crossover… yeah not kidding those are things) please check it out I worked hard on it and it took a while to make up my mind on doing it.**

 **Oh also I'm going away soon (or I've went away and published chapter once I got back) but hopefully this isn't a rush job, as of such this is probably going to be a shorter chapter, I'm sorry but I don't have much time to write this and I'm hoping to see these movies which haven't come out where I live yet, because I live in the middle of nowhere.**

 **Aquaman - I actually like the DCEU and am looking forwards to this movie.**

 **Mortal Engines - I am PUMPED I really want to see this it looks awesome and the fact that Peter Jacksons involved defiantly helps.**

 **Fantastic Beasts Crimes of Grindlewald - yeah haven't seen it yet, kind of the reason for Nagini only having Fluder's personality thus far, sorry, also for anyone questioning if she is an old lady well in Crimes of Grindlewald and I do know this, they have YOUNG DUMBLEDORE who looks to be close to Nagini's age, so yes she is that old, anyways looking forwards to it.**

Chapter 10

Ainz looked over all of his Guardians, Albedo had joined them again, he had sent Lupusregina to retrieve her, he had decided to also gather the Pleiades as well as the other members of Nazarick, might as well he gazed over everyone his eyes falling on Albedo, he could see Albedo was greatly distressed, obviously over her mission and how it conflicted with there current plans.

But he didn't blame Albedo, because it was honestly his fault, he hadn't thought up the idea of a kingdom or anything until Demiurge started to speak of the idea to use the dark wizards, so he just took it and ran with it and had come up with the idea.

He felt it was a good show of leadership on his part and sort of showed his abilities as an overlord, but it clashed with past plans and she couldn't tell the future so obviously she wouldn't know, but Albedo was obviously convinced that this was his plan from the start and she had ruined it.

Ainz cleared his throat to let them all know he was about to speak, they all gave him there complete attention, he looked over all of them before beginning to speak ''thank you all for coming to this meeting, I felt it necessary since we are going to go through all kinds of changes''

''Your thanks is truely wasted upon us, we live to serve you Lord Ainz'' said Albedo.

''To which I am pleased, I truely thank all of you for this, your loyalty continues to amaze me and it truely saddens me that I cannot repay this Loyalty'' said Ainz.

''To serve you is enough of a reward'' stated Demiurge.

''I know, thank you, now enough on that let us get to this meeting, first thing is first, there's someone here I am sure you all do not recognise, I would like this individual to introduce himself'' stated Ainz.

A little creature that looked like a fetus hovered up, it looked like it had two large eyes and stick like angel wings with a halo above its head, it positioned itself to look like it was bowing **''greetings, it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you, my name is Victim and I am the Guardian of the 8th floor''** it said.

''Make sure that you all treat Victim kindly and with respect, he's a Guardian and thus deserves that respect, especially from the numbers sacrifices he has to make with his special ability'' said Ainz.

 **''Please do not think anything of it Lord Ainz, that ability is my purpose, I die for your glory Milord, please use me as such''** said Victim.

''There is a motto our members often lived by, I am reminded of it now, greater love hath no man than this, should he lay down his life for this, I believe that describes you perfectly Victim'' stated Ainz ''thank you for this love and devotion Victim''

 **''Your words are too kind Milord!''** cried Victim.

''Thank you Victim'' said Ainz, before looking over ''it appears one of us is missing, where is Pandora's Actor?'' 'As much as I hate to admit it, he is one of the more intelligent and versatile members of Nazarick, so might as well use him, but I really don't want to'

''I informed him of this meeting Milord, but he told me to tell you he is unable to attend'' stated Demiurge, all the Guardians, Pleiades and other members of Nazarick adopted angry looks at this remark, Demiurge continued though ''currently he is working diligently on two of the problems we have, namely with Nagini''

''Ah, I see, so he's working on the Horcrux and Maladictus?'' Ainz asked ''Nagini used all the magic* she had remaining to fight back the curse and transform back into a human, she did everything she could, as she has promised to serve us and therefore I think we should fix these two issues''

''Your benevolence truely knows no limits Miord, it constantly amazes me and I think all in the tomb'' said Demiurge.

''Thank you, though I find I must apologise to Neuronist Painkill, I promised her she could do whatever she wanted to Voldemort, though I had to ask her to hold off, since I don't want Nagini to be harmed'' stated Ainz.

''Do not worry, Milord, she understands, though is disappointed that she has to hold off for a little while'' said Demiurge.

''Understandable, anyways Pandora's Actor has found a solution?'' Ainz inquired.

''Yes, he informed me that he thinks he has a way to fix both problems'' stated Demiurge ''he told me to inform you that two of the Supreme Beings devices can be used to fix the problem, but the problem is they were never fully finished and as of such there are only prototypes, he's working on complete models of the devices, he's informed me he can do it and he will report to you when he's finished, however he is concerned that he will be using up valuable materials and resources to finish these''

'Ok Tabula's device and finishing it for any kind of use is no problem… Peroronchino on the other hand does raise some concern… oh well, that's a problem for the future, I'll burn that bridge when I get there' Ainz thought to himself 'but it does bring me to a topic that I really should have focused on first'

''We'll have to have the meeting without him then, but I'll have to ask one of you to catch him up on what we discussed'' stated Ainz.

''I will do so after we finish Milord'' said Demiurge.

''But speaking of him and what he's doing and his concerns, that does bring me to one of the subjects of this meeting, Resources, thinking back on it, I should have brought this up a while ago'' said Ainz ''Demiurge, I hate to ask this much of you, but I need you to source materials for scrolls and other such items, like potions''

''I understand completely Milord, I will begin work immediately'' said Demiurge.

''Excellent, but until we are in a comfortable position to use resources I am unfortunately going to have to put a strict limitations, on Scrolls and potions'' stated Ainz.

''Understood Milord'' said Demiurge ''I recommend having Albedo work on that, my deepest, deepest apologies Milord, I would work on that too, but currently with having to work on all resources I find that might be too busy to work on that too''

''Speaking of, you have been unnaturally quiet in this meeting Albedo, is everything alright, please speak your mind'' Ainz ordered.

Albedo soon fell into kneeling position ''I apologise for my complete failure milord, you sent me among the humans milord and I brought down Nazaricks reputation and made you to look like some kind of monster, my humblest apologies Milord, I know I don't deserve it but I beg for forgiveness!'' Albedo cried before clamping her eyes tightly shut.

Ainz silently stood up from his throne, everyone in the room tensed up as he did so, he then turned to Albedo and then collapsed to his knees in front of her, hugging her lightly, taking her by surprise ''no, it should be I who apologises to you Albedo, you've done nothing wrong, the fault is mine, I sent you to retrieve information and that was all, you had no way of knowing my plans in any way, I know with certainty that Tabula didn't give you any powers to see the future, the fault is mine'' he said as he wiped a tear from her eyes.

Many in the throne room were also struggling to control there emotions as they watched the scene, marvelling at there lords kindness and mercy.

''T-thank you for your kind words Milord, but I must insist that I be punished'' said Albedo.

''Albedo, I refuse, I just told you why the fault was mine and mine alone, I do not intend to punish someone for a fault that was made on my part'' said Ainz.

''Milord, I must disagree'' said Demiurge, surprising Ainz ''I would humbly suggest you punish her''

Ainz looked to Demiurge then to Albedo, he knew he wouldn't get out of this one and thus he heavily sat down on his throne with a sigh ''very well, I will punish you Albedo, but I will do so at a later date'' he said.

''Thank you Milord'' Albedo bowed.

''But… for putting up with the humans for so long, I would also like to give you a small reward, is there anything I can do for you, a favour or an item?'' Ainz asked ''don't fight against this one Albedo, I decided once I called you back that you had obviously went though much trial for me in order to work with the humans, thus I will be doing this no matter what you say, so please accept my kindness for a small reward''

Albedo looked hesitant, she then looked down for a bit, guilt plagued her face, she bit her lip and then looked up to Ainz ''if its not too much Milord, I'd like to ask to see my sisters'' she said.

''Very well, Victim contact Aureola Omega, tell her to bring Rubedo here'' ordered Ainz ''and one of you get Nigredo please''

 **''Yes Milord''** said Victim, sending a message to Aureola Omega.

''Yes. Milord'' boomed Cocytus, walking out of the room to get the more crazed sister.

''While we wait, that brings me to the next subject, I don't want to put you through this anymore Albedo, we have received your reports and while I think they are amazingly detailed and impressive I wish to pull you from that mission'' stated Ainz ''I do not wish to make you suffer by being around humans anymore, I also noted how Nazarick hasn't worked as efficiently as usual and despite Demiurge doing his best and he has done a wonderful job, nobody can beat you in administrative abilities''

''Thank you Milord'' said Albedo, trying her absolute best not to cry.

''But, the problem here is that we've already began the Adele Potter spiral, but I'm sure we can do something let's use a doppelgänger to start with, if that doesn't work then we'll start something else, if that doesn't work, we'll use more memory magic'' said Ainz.

''Hmm, milord, excuse me for a moment'' said Demiurge, before putting two fingers to his ears, he mumbled twice, before taking his fingers away ''milord, it was Pandora's Actor he has finished his work and he will bring you the items''

''Excellent'' Ainz sighed, he was just praying that Pandora's Actor wouldn't make too much of a scene, he'd be mortified, he wasn't sure how well his emotions were suppressed, but he was hoping they'd be strongly suppressed for him to deal with this.

Ainz was taken out of his thoughts though as the door opened, everyone turned to see Cocytus having returned with someone, Albedo smiled as she recognised this someone, though it was someone she could rarely see and whenever she did see them, she considered it to be a reward.

This person Cocytus had returned with was a woman, she looked a lot like Albedo, she wore a long black dress, but unlike Albedo's dress this dress was rather ragged and ratty, her hair was black, but unlike Albedo's that was well kept and maintained, this ones hair was all over the place in a rather scruffy look, her skin was incredibly pale almost translucent, that's how pale it was, she was looking down and as she raised her head they could see why, he face had no skin or lips only muscle and teeth, this was Nigredo.

She quickly went over to Albedo and wrapped her in a tight hug which Albedo was all too happy to return, Ainz then began to speak up drawing Nigredo's attention ''welcome Nigredo, I hope I didn't disturb you too much''

''Not at all, I am always happy to see you and my sister'' said Nigrdo.

''Which brings me to a topic I wish to discuss with you Nigrdo, I would like to begin to use your skills more, I think you're a useful and valuable member of Nazarick and I think your skills are going to waste being held up in your room, so if its alright with you, I'd like to try and use you more, but I will only do so if you are alright with that'' said Ainz.

''If it means seeing my sister more, I fully accept Milord, I would accept regardless, but seeing my sister more makes this truely amazing'' said Nigredo.

''Excellent, also your not the only one coming, your youngest sister is too, I would like to request you don't do anything harmful Nigredo'' ordered Ainz.

''Very well Milord, but if she makes any moves that looks like betrayal to me, I will kill her'' said Nigredo.

''I suppose that is all I can ask for'' said Ainz.

They were about to continue the meeting, but then the door opened again, once more everyone looked to see who it was, it was two more people many of them didn't know, but Ainz, the Guardians and the Pleiades knew who they were.

The first individual was recognisable to the Pleiades, all the Pleiades sisters looked absolutely delighted to see this individual, Yuri smiled brightly, Lupusreigna, Entoma and Solution looked like they could barely contain themselves, CZ actually had taken on a new expression and even Narberal who normally looked passive grinned widely at seeing them.

This person was a woman and she looked like the most perfect shrine maiden you could ever see, take the best shrine maiden you had ever seen, this one made that shrine maiden look like the worst you had seen, she looked to be as old as Yuri, her silky smooth blond hair had been tied into a tight bun, her clear green eyes gazed warmly over the area, her shrine maiden outfit was unique, it was white on the top and pink at the bottom, with hints of pink on the sleeves, it had pictures of skull trees and pedals**

Next to the shrine maiden was a little girl, she looked to be at least 7, she was a little bit shorter than Aura and Mare and absolutely adorable, she had long black hair like Albedo and Nigredo, like Albedo this was quite neat and organised, however it wasn't as long as Albedo's hair and the tips of her hair was red, she was wearing a red dress that had a similar fashion to Albedo and Nigredo's dress, this one however was wasn't as tight and revealing as Albedo's and not as ragged as Nigredo's, it was more loose and more of what you'd expect for a girl her age, this was Rubedo.

Rubedo quickly ran to hug Albedo's legs, while sticking her tong out at Nigredo, who growled at her, Albedo giggled at her family's actions, this was normal for them, she was about to pick Rubedo up.

But then suddenly something happened, Nigredo's eyes became pitch black, Albedo's pure white and Rubedo's eyes were fully blood red, this confused and concerned everyone in the throne room especially Ainz, who called to them cautiously ''Albedo? Nigredo? Rubedo? Are you alright?'' But he received no reponse.

''They appear to be in some kind of trans Milord'' said Demiurge ''I heavily recommend just in words… waiting it out''

''Yes, I agree, I believe that is the best move Demiurge'' said Ainz.

''M-milord, what is happening?'' Mare asked.

''I don't know Mare, I honestly don't know, Tabula might know, he created them and he enjoyed giving Nazarick and anything he created gimmicks, he didn't tell us about all of them and this is obviously one of them'' said Ainz.

Then all of a sudden, there eyes snapped back into focus and stopped glowing ''I remember'' they said in perfect unison.

''You can remember what?'' Ainz asked perplexed.

The three sisters only said one thing ''Citrinitas''

 ***yes person who sent that review I knew the difference between an Animagus and a Maladictus, I know this probably doesn't work, but eh, all I got.**

 ****I tried my best with Aureola alright, I googled shrine maidens and looked up her image or lack there of on the wiki, actually that is kind of a lie, because we do have an image for her, it's just very obscure, also sorry but I don't know the name of the outfit they wear, so… yeah.**

 **That's right, there are in fact four NPC's created by Tabula Smargdina, Nigredo, Albedo, Citrinitas and Rubedo, (this is an OC not in fact cannon) I hope you enjoy this, I'm looking forwards to writing this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, yeah I know its been a little- on its been a long while, there is a reason for that though, I've been on holiday since the 15th, so yeah, this is the new chapter, I hope it hasn't fallen in quality, I will give you this much it has given me time to think certain aspects over, like Citrinitas.**

 **Don't worry, the story is not going to be dominated by this OC, I don't even really have a plan for her if I'm honest, I just heard there was a stage in-between Albedo and Rubedo called Citrinitas and that was pretty much all I needed to want to create this character… yeah, well that's a lie, I've got some idea for what to do with her, but not too much, I hope you like her she does appear here and I did my best with her.**

 **Oh and one other thing the break has done is allow me to have noticed one little failing of this fic which may not be too bad, but I do intend to try and fix, this should be focused around Albedo since she is title character and the one who is really the GWL and all that, however its focused on anyone but her, this does kind of come down to a mistake I made of limiting her to her Canon stats, defiantly a mistake since we've never seen her USE them, I will try to fix this little failing moving on, I don't think its anything too bad, but yeah, still a problem.**

 **Oh and as to those movies I said I was going to see, yeah I really enjoyed all of them and I am hoping Mortal Engines gets a sequel, I know its unlikely, but I'm hoping.**

Chapter 11

Silence.

That was all you could hear in throne room since the three sisters had said that they remembered something or someone named Citrinitas, all of the members of Nazarick looked at one another and started to talk about this, the room soon started to fill with chatter, Ainz slammed the staff into the ground silencing this, he then turned to the sisters.

''Who is Citrinitas?'' Ainz asked.

''Our sister Lord Ainz'' Albedo stated.

''Sister?'' Ainz asked 'w-w-what? But- how!?' Ainz cleared his throat as his emotional block activated ''I thought there were only three of you?''

''I'm not sure if its fortunate or unfortunate Milord, but that is not true'' said Albedo ''Lord Tabula made a fourth of us or rather, she is the third and Rubedo is the fourth, that is Citrinitas, he hid her from you and from the other Supreme beings and nobody knows about her, other than us when we're together''

''I-I see'' said Ainz 'Wait so Tabula made another NPC and kept this one secret… w-w-what!?' Emotional block 'ok calm down, I'm going to need to see this'

''Everybody, return to your duties, the meeting is over, Aureola, stay here, I will call you to bring Rubedo back when I need you to, for now I need her, Demiurge check up on Pandora's Actor see how close he is to completing the devices'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' they said in unison.

''Albedo, I need you and your sisters to take me to Citrinitas'' ordered Ainz.

''As you wish Milord'' said Albedo.

Ainz nodded ''dismissed''

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough the three sisters were leading Ainz down a hall on the 8th floor, Ainz had never seen this hall on the 8th floor it must have been because he had Albedo and her sisters, a feat normally unachievable, making Ainz question something 'how did Tabula do this?' Ainz asked 'YGGDRASIL had some amazing customisation, but you could never do something like this, so how did he do it?'

He was brought out of his thoughts as Nigredo said ''Lord Ainz, may I speak?''

''Of course you may'' Ainz said.

''It's about Citrinitas, I'd like to know if this is the right choice'' said Nigredo.

''I don't see how its a bad choice at the moment'' said Ainz.

''I understand Milord, but please, if Lord Tabula Smaragdina locked Citrinitas up its most likely for a reason, she might even be more dangerous than the Spinel'' said Nigredo before shooting a dark glare at Rubedo, Rubedo just glared back hugging onto Albedos leg, Albedo frowned she hated Nigredo do this to Rubedo and she had been trying her hardest to stop this, but had never succeeded.

''I know that might be the case Nigredo, but I don't know for certain, so I need to be sure, additionally she might provide things we couldn't be provided with before, so it might be worth a look, besides, Tabula just locked her up, I'd like some justifications to why'' said Ainz ''additionally I need to determine her loyalty''

''I- I see, of course Milord, forgive me'' said Nigredo.

''There is nothing to forgive Nigredo, now lets keep moving'' ordered Ainz.

The three sisters nodded and they kept walking until they finally came to it, a large black door with golden markings covering it, the markings were of several angels reaching for a golden sphere, that must have represented Citrinitas, there were three box shapes sticking out of the door each of them had a right hand print, indicating three people were needed to open the door.

''It seems all three of you are needed to open the door?'' Ainz stated 'classic Tabula, of course there'd be a gimmick to get to his secret NPC'

''Would you like us to open the door Milord?'' Albedo asked.

''Yes, but first I need all of you to answer a question, however I will only ask it if your comfortable with it, it has to do with your… long lost sister'' said Ainz.

''Of course we shall answer you Milord'' said Albedo.

''Albedo echoes my sentiments Lord Ainz'' Nigredo answered.

''…I'll answer if I can master'' said Rubedo shyly

''Albedo, Nigredo, Rubedo, before we enter is there anything you can tell me about Citrinitas?'' Ainz asked, the three sisters looked at one another before Albedo answered Ainz.

''My apologies Lord Ainz, but we can tell you very little, Citrinitas was a failed prototype when Lord Tabula tried to create Rubedo, Lord Tabula then locked her here not long afterwards'' said Albedo.

''We never did meet her officially Milord'' said Nigredo.

''Don't worry, you've given me what you know and that is what I asked'' said Ainz.

'Ok so I have basically nothing to go off, well Tabula designed them all to be based around his three passions, Gap Moe, Horror and the Occult, now Nigredo is his passion for horror, Albedo is his passion for Gap Moe, I never really knew what Rubedo represented, but I guess she's his passion for the Occult, I guess if that is true then Citrintas being a failed attempt to create Rubedo also embodies that passion, still I better stay on guard'

''Open the door'' Ainz ordered.

''As you command Milord'' said Albedo bowing slightly, the three sisters nodded and then put there hands on the handprints, all of the hand prints turned a different, black, white and red before they went back into the door and the door opened revealing the room, the inside looked nothing like was Ainz was expecting.

Inside the room was a very comfortable looking layout, it looked like a comfortable apartment, with a dining table that had what appeared to be a chemistry set sat on top of it, several bookshelves full of books, a coffee table, the whole room had a carpet, a queen size bed and a couch, a woman was laid across the couch, she was reading a book which she put down the book as they entered and looked up to them.

This woman must have been Citrinitas, looking at her you could see the resemblance between the sisters, she looked a little bit younger than Albedo 2-3 years younger at the most, she was almost as tall as Albedo just a few inches shorter than her, facially she looked like them and like Albedo she had golden eyes, she also had long hair, but that was where the similarities the sisters had ended, this woman had blond hair instead of black hair and instead of wearing a dress like the others she was wearing heeled shoes, she was dressed in a golden secretary uniform, but the most notable thing about her was two black withs that had yellow feathers*

The woman stood up and began to scan over the people who entered the room, after looking the group over she gave them all a pleasant smile ''greetings, I am Citrinitas, its a pleasure to meet you'' she said politely, taking Ainz by surprise, he wasn't expecting this ''you must be Lord Momonga and you three must be the sisters I've never met''

''Y-yes, but how did you know?'' Ainz asked.

''Because Lord Tabula set that door up so that my sisters would act as a key to open it and the last supreme one to my knowledge is Lord Momonga and you match the descriptions Lord Tabula gave me'' stated Citrinitas.

''I-I see'' said Ainz ''how do you know this much, I didn't expect you to know so much about me or anything about the Tomb, being in here for so long, the only thing I expected you to know about was your sisters''

''Oh no, I know a fair bit about the Tomb, Lord Tabula told me a little bit about it including about the Supreme Beings, my knowledge is limited but I do have some'' said Citrinitas.

''I see'' said Ainz ''before I introduce you to your sisters I should inform you, I go by Ainz Ooal Gown now''

''Oh… is it because your the last remaining member of the Guild or is it to carry on the memories of the other guild members?'' Citrinitas asked.

''Your second assumption'' stated Ainz ''now as to introductions, this is your eldest sister Nigredo'' Ainz pointed to Nigredo ''this is your second oldest sister Albedo'' Ainz then pointed to Albedo ''and your youngest sister Rub-''

Rubedo quickly rushed forward ignoring Ainz's word and hugged Citrinitas tightly, Citrinitas was taken a back for a moment, before she hugged the little girl back, smiling softly, Albedo on the other hand was less impressed.

''Rubedo!'' she said in a scolding tone ''that was very disrespectful interrupting our Lord as he was introducing you!''

Rubedo immediately looked down, giving Ainz a small bow ''I'm very sorry Lord Ainz'' she said tearfully, only to feel Ainz pet her head, she looked up to see Ainz looking at her gently.

''It's fine Albedo, I don't mind this, I know Rubedo must have been eager to meet Citrinitas, as I assume you were to, so I don't mind, in fact I think I should apologise to you, I think you should have introduced yourselves'' said Ainz ''my apologies, but for now, we're here to meet and talk to Citrinitas''

''Of course, I understand Milord'' said Albedo.

''It's fine, now would you all like to introduce yourselves, I know Rubedo did'' said Ainz.

''Of course'' said Albedo, before walking up to Citrinitas and smiling brightly, happy to meet the sister ''it's nice to meet you at last, I'm Albedo''

''It's nice to meet you big sister'' smiled Citrinitas hugging Albedo, who reflexively hugged her back, afterwards they moved to Nigredo.

''I'm Nigredo, nice to meet you'' she said.

''Nice to meet you too'' smiled Citrinitas, she hugged Nigredo, but Nigredo didn't respond and just stood there awkwardly as Citrinitas hugged her ''so is there a reason you all came, sorry that sounded rude and I mean I'm enjoying the company its been so long, but is there a reason you all came?''

''Yes, I didn't know Tabula had created you until a short while ago, so I came to visit you to see you myself'' said Ainz ''I think you might be useful and maybe better suited to a more prominent role in Nazarick''

''Oh, well thank you Lord Ainz, though I'm really not sure how I could be greater help'' said Citrinitas ''I mean I already produce potions for Nazarick''

''Potions?'' Ainz asked.

''Oh yes, Lord Tabula taught me how to make potions, my chemistry set is over there'' said Citrinitas pointing to the table ''I provide the potions for Nazarick''

'Oh, so that's how we ended up with so many, Tabula told us not to worry about it, I guess this is why' Ainz thought 'but then again she does bring up one more thing I need to worry about and that is stats, I can't check her stats and she's a complete unknown to all the NPC's, the only person in Ainz Ooal Gown who knows anything about her is Tabula, so I'm literally dealing with an unknown now'

''Which reminds me'' Citrinitas suddenly said ''I usually get supplies to make more potions, I haven't gotten any for a while, may I ask why that is?''

''That's right, you wouldn't know, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been displaced we're in another world, we've been moving more slowly and cautiously and haven't really been scouting out for supplies yet'' said Ainz.

''Oh, I understand Milord'' said Citrinitas.

''That being said, Citrinitas are you capable of more than just making potions, could you invent new ones if needed?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes, Milord, I defiantly could, why do you ask?'' Citrinitas asked.

''Because from what we have gathered the world we are currently in is very different to Yggdrasil'' said Ainz.

''It's true sister, some of the ingredient for potions we could get from Yggdrasil just don't exist in this world'' said Albedo.

''But you Citrinitas seem to be a solution to that problem'' said Ainz ''I would like you to work on making new Potions from this world and using Yggdrasil magic invent potions''

Citrinitas squealed in excitement ''I'd be more than happy too Milord, thank you, thank you, thank you'' she cried exited.

'Well, at least I know that she's exited about potions' thought Ainz, before responding ''excellent, on top of that I have a little offer for you, I wish to take you out of this room, I'll provide you with another room and move all your furnishing to that room, but I think its better to be in a more convenient location, but I will only do so if you allow it''

''Thank you Milord'' said Citrinitas ''I would like to graciously accept your offer''

''Very well, come let's go'' said Ainz, when they left the room Ainz turned to Nigredo and Rubedo.

''Now that we're done here, Nigredo, Rubedo you will return to your posts'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' said Nigredo.

''L-Lord Ainz, must we go?'' Rubedo asked a little teary eyed, Ainz could just tell looking at her she didn't want to be separated from Albedo or Citrinitas.

''I'm afraid we must Rubedo I have much to discuss with Albedo and Citrinitas, however that being said… Citrinitas'' Ainz adressed.

''Yes Milord'' Citrinitas responded.

''You and Albedo are permitted to visit your sisters at any time, in fact I insist on it, I think it would be good for you'' stated Ainz.

''Thank you, Lord Ainz, I would very much like that'' said Citrinitas bowing, Rubedo smiled as she heard this, as Ainz put two fingers to his none existent ear.

''Aureola Omega, its Ainz I'm on the 8th Floor with Albedo and her sisters, I'd like you to open up three Gates one for me, Albedo and Citrinitas that leads to my office, one for Nigredo that leads to her room and one for Rubedo that leads to her room'' Ainz ordered, soon after the order was finished three gates opened up after Nigredo and Rubedo walked through there Gates, Ainz and the two sisters walked through the last one to Ainz's office.

''Citrinitas, since you are going to be given a more prominent role than the one you've been given before, we're going to find somewhere for you to work, in addition we will introduce you to the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades and those you might need to know'' said Ainz.

''Thank you Milord'' said Citrinitas.

''There is still one more matter we need to discuss, your punishment Albedo'' said Ainz.

''Yes Milord, there is'' said Albedo.

''But with Citrinitas here I feel your punishment needs to change, as such, your punishment will be to help Citrinitas adapt to Nazarick, you are to show her around, explain anything to her and make your she feels comfortable, is that understood?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes Milord, thank you'' said Albedo bowing down.

''Good, now Citrinitas, I need to go with Albedo to deal with something, stay here for now'' ordered Ainz.

''Of course, your Milord'' said Citrinitas.

''Good, come Albedo'' said Ainz getting up from his desk, Albedo following closely behind.

-LINE BREAK-

Voldemort growled as an Undead shoved him as he and his former followers were marched down the corridors, but he wasn't the only one who was growling, but most of them were growling at him not the Undead, his former followers had began to hate him for being a Half-Blood, for lying and using them, but soon they would bow to him again when he overthrew Ainz, eventually they were lead into a room.

It looked to be some kind of throne room, it was large with huge stone collums, banners hung from the flag poles that were protruding from the collums, each flag having a different symbol on it and at the very back of the room sat the throne, a large golden throne, perfect for a king, perfect for him, for lord Voldemort, but for the moment Ainz sat on that throne surrounded by his servants two Voldemort hadn't seen yet.

The first new person was a woman, this woman was unbelievably beautiful, her face was folded into a please smile, her golden eyes seemed to be studying him and all of his… former followers, she had two pure white horns and long jet black hair that reached all the way down to her lower legs, she was wearing a white dress what went all the way down to her feet, she was wearing white gloves and was carrying some kind of wand decide, he had never seen anything like it.

Standing next to the woman was a very… odd man, they were all odd in one way or another, but this one seemed especially odd, he looked a bit like a manakin, with an egg shaped head, his face consisted of three black dots, he had three thinkers and a thumb, all of them were long bony and stick like, he was dressed a muggle soldier from one of the wars in a mustard yellow uniform and a long coat he only had one sleeve on though, he had green combat boots and a black hat, this was one of the more odd things he had seen here.

''Ah finally, your all here'' said the skeleton turning to them ''now, we're hear to deal with a few problems I've been having specifically with your snake come here Nagini''

The large snake then began to slither towards Ainz, confusing Voldemort, what was Nagini doing!?

Ainz stroked her head, which Nagini leaned into lovingly ''Pandora's Actor are the artefacts ready?'' Ainz asked.

''Of course Milord'' said Pandora's Actor handing a rubber ball to Ainz.

Ainz took it and placed it against Nagini's head, until it gave a small blue glow, Voldemort gave cough when it glowed and Ainz took the ball away from Nagini's head, something was wrong, but then he couldn't feel a connection to Nagini anymore, Voldemort's eyes widened, did Ainz just-

''Oh, you can feel it can't you, now lets try this'' said Ainz, he then squeezed the ball.

Voldemort suddenly gave a loud cry of pain as he clutched his chest he felt like his his heart was being crushed by Ainz all over again, but instead of it exploding like it usually did, now he just felt agonising pain.

''Ah, it does work'' said Ainz sounding pleased.

''You what have you done!?'' Voldemort snarled.

''Well, your snake came to see me, apparently she's a Maledictus and used her remaining magic to transform for a short time to tell me about your Horcrux in her, so I had Pandora's Actor develop this to take that piece of your soul and allow me to hurt you with it and now thanks to that I have the perfect tool to keep you in line'' grinned Ainz before squeezing it again, causing Voldemort to cry out in pain again.

''Now Pandora's Actor, I believe you said you made something to help Nagini with her Maledictus'' said Ainz.

''Indeed I did Milord!'' Pandora's Actor cheered before holding out what looked to be some kind of tiara hair clip, this confused everyone in the room as Nagini didn't have any hair, so what good would it do.

But Pandora's Actor opened the clip and put it around Nagini's neck**, there was a bright flash and suddenly Nagini was no longer there now there was a young woman who was presumably in her twenties***, she looked to be Indonesian, she had golden eyes and black hair tied into a pony tail, she also looked like she had black lipstick, she was wearing a long black snake skinned dress that looked a lot like the dress the woman next to Ainz was wearing and her 'ahem' chest was now the same size as the woman who stood next to Ainz, this woman smiled as she took time to admire her form.

''Nagini?'' Ainz asked hesitantly.

''Yes it is me Milord'' she said grinning.

''Do you feel alright?'' Ainz asked.

Yes, Milord, in fact I feel amazing, like I've been reborn'' she said twirling.

''Excellent, Nagini is a new citizen of Nazarick, so I ask you all treat her with respect and help her whenever able, I am going to assign her to you Demiurge, understood'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' grinned Demiurge.

''Umm, excuse me Pandora's Actor, could you make me one too?'' Shalltear asked, a hand raised lowly.

Ignoring Shalltear, Ainz continued ''so now as you can finally hopefully see, your life is in my hands, quite literally'' AInz then squeezed the rubber ball, causing Voldemort to cry out grasping his chest in pain ''I hope you finally understand that'' two undead then grabbed Voldemort ''now, I think Neutronist has been patient for long enough'' the undead then began to drag the shocked silent Voldemort away ''now, I hope you've all learned a very important lesson, never betray me, understood?''

''…Yes, Master'' they all hesitantly said.

''Good, now, meeting dismissed, Albedo, come with me we need to talk'' said Ainz standing up from his throne.

''Yes, Milord'' said Albedo closely following Ainz.

 **So yeah that was the newest chapter, I hope you like it and I hope I just haven't lost any skill for it and for writing or anything, I haven't written for seven weeks, so I'm hoping I haven't lost it.**

 ***I was going for a more unique look with Citrinitas and yes she is an Angel before you ask, also I feel like I should apologise, I'm not sure if I wrote her well or not, tell me if I did write her well.**

 ****I'd like to give credit to deviant art picture that inspired me for this "How to Cure Maledictus" by vavacung.**

 *****you know, she looks as old as she does in the film, also I am really not trying to steal from the artist so I did try to make it as different as possible I hope it worked.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Albedo followed Ainz out of the throne room, he lead her down the halls of Nazarick until they came to a white door, Ainz opened the door and gestured for her to walk, Albedo quickly did so seeing that the door lead to a room that was completely white, the walls ceiling and everything else was white.

''M-milord, pardon me, but what is this place?'' Albedo asked.

''This is a room that was made by the members of Ainz Ooal Gown if we wanted to practice something in secret, the room is completely indestructible you can do whatever you want here and nothing will happen to the room, it's probably the only room in all of Nazarick that a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown cannot access because of privacy'' stated Ainz.

''I see, but why are we here master?'' Albedo asked.

''Simple, I need to test something, you in particular Albedo'' said Ainz.

''M-me?'' Albedo asked fearfully, Ainz just nodded,

'If it is true and Albedo somehow is a witch from this world reincarnated into an NPC then maybe she has some other powers we're not yet aware off' Ainz thought to himself 'it's worth a try at least'

''Pardon my lord but, why are we here?'' Albedo asked.

''Simple I want to test see if you have magical powers similar to those of this world'' stated Ainz ''if you truely were originally a human from this world then it stands to reason that it may have effected you and your abilities as such I want to test see if you have any of those abilities or if it has effected you in any way''

''I- I see'' smiled Albedo ''I'll do my best for you Milord''

''Albedo, I know that you will try your hardest but I ask that you do not over exert yourself, I do not care for the results and the results overall change nothing of the plan'' stated Ainz ''now, lets get started, I this was taken from one of the dead wizards who invaded Nazarick'' Ainz held up a wand ''first we'll try casting from just your body, if that doesn't work we'll try with this and if not, then back to business as they say''

''Yes Milord, I am ready'' said Albedo.

''Alright, let me just set it up'' said Ainz, pulling up a screen after clicking a few buttons a dummy appeared ''one more thing before we begin, try to use a spell from this world, we'll start with that and work our way up to higher spells''

''Of course'' Albedo nodded, she took a deep breath and held her hand out, she took a moment to think of all the spells she had noted down in her report and choose one that seemed appropriate, finally deciding on one she cried out ''Stupefy!'' but nothing happened, Albedo called out the spell again but still nothing, Albedo gave a small growl and was about to try again, until Ainz stopped her.

''It's fine, I wasn't expecting much, the idea you may have these powers is completely hypothetical remember'' Ainz said, Albedo nodded ''anyways, lets try with this'' Ainz soothed before he handed Albedo the wand, Albedo hesitantly took the wand ''whats wrong?''

''I'm… a little uncomfortable in using this Milord'' said Albedo.

''I know it must be'' said Ainz putting a hand on her shoulder making her quiver in delight at her beloveds touch ''but please just endure this for a little bit''

Albedo took a deep breath and turned back to the dummy, she wanted to succeed so much, not because she cared that she was one of these people, she honestly could not care less about these people or fitting in with them, but if she succeeded it meant being all the more useful to her beloved Lord Ainz and possibly becoming closer to him, she pointed the wand towards the target ''Stupefy!'' a small red light came from the wand and hit the dummy, it had little to no effect, the dummy didn't even move, though it did bring a smile to Albedo's face that she had succeeded, she turned towards Ainz and asked ''d-did I succeed my lord?''

'That confirms it, I know Albedo's Job Levels, none of them have anything to do with magic, the fact she can do that must mean something' Ainz thought to himself, before clearing his throat ''y-yes you did, I feel that we'd need to do more testing just to be sure''

''Of course Milord'' said Albedo bowing.

The two then left the room and walked out, Ainz then opened a gate which lead into his office where Citrinitas was waiting ''now show Citrinitas to her room and to where she will be working, I need to speak with Demiurge, mainly about a replacement for you as Adele Potter'' stated Ainz.

''Yes Milord, come Citrinitas'' ordered Albedo.

''Yes Sister coming'' said Citrinitas following after Albedo.

-LINE BREAK-

The next day Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk letting out a low sigh, the week* so far had been like riding a dragon, hard to hold on to because it was thrashing about so wildly, running a hand through his long grey hair he thought about all that had happened the past week, the good and the bad.

It had started good when he had finally found a way to locate the young Potter girl, there was a bride middle moment when instead of a girl a whole tomb appeared, then some bad when they went into the tomb, it became worse when he had met that Ainz Ooal Gown monster who had destroyed the Elder Wand, the best weapon to use against Voldemort was now gone, he was lucky that Ainz had let him go, but then some good came when Nymphadora Tonks escaped along with several others including Adele Potter.

But she was nothing like he had expected her to be, she never wanted to connect with her family like he expected of her, she even denounced them, she showed no respect and she seemed to want nothing to do with them, it even seemed like she wanted nothing to do with them, he would need to find a way to get control of her and soon, he feared she would not only need to deal with Voldemort but also that monster in that tomb, another stroke of good luck was that Ainz hadn't attacked them yet, he suspected that maybe he was weak outside of the tomb otherwise why hadn't he attacked them yet?

Either way it was a problem, now he had to deal with a Dark Lord and a Lord of the Undead, Voldemort was enough of a problem, but Ainz, he didn't even know how to deal with Ainz.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Adele Potter entered, she seemed… different somehow, not jut that she was now smiling but her air seemed different as well ''hello professor Dumbledore'' she said.

''Adele, my girl what can I do for you?'' Albus asked.

''Oh, I just came to apologise, not only to you but my family, I'm quite ready to meet them and for my training'' said Adele smiling and Albus smiled too, finally things were going his way.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile at Nazarick Demiurge had entered his masters study smiling dutifully as he approached his master, he looked from side to side noticing an absence of Albedo, before turning fully to his lord.

''Milord, I have come to your summons, if its about the doppleganger we sent to replace Albedo as Adele Potter, you have no need to worry I have received a report from the Doppleganger, everything is going as planned, speaking of Albedo where is she?'' Albedo asked.

''Excellent work, but that is not the only reason you've been summoned here Demiurge, as to Albedo I've given her the day off'' stated Ainz.

''A day off Milord?'' Demiurge asked.

''Yes, I ordered her and the other female floor guardians to take the day off, Albedo so she can become closer to her new sister, Citrinitas is likely to be a valuable asset to Nazarick with her knowledge on potions, but I'd like to get a second and third opinion from Aura and Shalltear, because while I would say that Albedo's judgement is enough I'd like to get a second opinion after all her views on her sisters can be very bias'' stated Ainz.

''I see an excellent move Milord'' said Demiurge ''but why am I here?''

''Well, I have prepared this for the male Floor Guardians, I would have had Sebas join us, but he's currently on assignment in the Wizarding World with Solution Epsilon'' said Ainz, sliding a pamphlet towards Demiurge ''just make sure this gets to the other male floor guardians, make sure it doesn't get into the hands of the female floor guardians''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile on the 6th floor, the three female Floor Guards and Citrinitas had come to the 6th floor to enjoy some of there time off, Albedo thought it would be a good place to meet the other two and introduce them to Citrinitas, Citrinitas was rather exited to meet them, afterwards Aura had asked to see if Albedo really could summon a beast to ride, Albedo had donned her armour and had summoned the beast, a Bicorn.

Albedo smiled as the proud beast appeared, it was covered in black shaggy hair and black armour, but this did nothing to hide its strong muscles it's red eyes glared out of the eye holes in its helmet, its long sharp horns pointed forwards, it was truely a magnificent and powerful beast, Albedo herself was quite proud with her ability to summon it.

''Wow!'' Aura cheered in amazement ''look at him, he's completely different from a normal Bicorn, his muscles are so thick and taut and just look at the size of his horns!''

''That's right he's referred to as a War Bicorn Lord, however he is just a regular Bicorn but he's level 100'' said Albedo while walking up to the beast, however it moved away as she reached out to it, confusing her.

''What do you call him?'' Aura asked.

''A Bicorn'' answered Albedo.

''Not his species his name?'' Aura asked.

''Is that really necessary?'' Albedo asked.

''Well, he's your pet isn't he?'' Aura asked.

''Hmm, not really, I don't even know if I summon the same Bicorn every time'' stated Albedo.

''I think I know someone who would know'' smiled Shalltear teasingly ''you could just ask Kyouhukou''

''Who's Kyouhukou?'' Citrinitas asked.

''Hmm?'' Shalltear mused confused as to why Citrinitas was asking until she remembered ''oh right, you don't know do you Citrinitas?''

''No I don't'' said Citrinitas.

''He's an Area Guardian little sister'' stated Albedo.

''Oh, what's he like?'' Citrinitas questioned.

''well… he's loyal to Nazarick so I feel bad for disliking him'' said Albedo.

''Why? Whats wrong with him?'' Citrinitas asked.

''Well…'' Albedo trailed off.

Aura spoke up ''nothings wrong with him, but he just can't control his family and they crawl all over you and get in your clothes and…'' the three female Floor Guardians shivered remembering.

''O-ok'' said Citrinitas ''lets get back to the subject of the Bicorn are you going to name him something sister?''

''Hmm, well if I were to name it something I would name it something like 'Top of the World''' Albedo explained.

''Oh, is that name referring to Lord Ainz?'' Shalltear asked mockingly, when Albedo just smirked at her, Shalltear growled.

Seeing Shalltears expression Citrinitas spoke before anything could happen ''that's not a name, it's a title at best, call him something like Maximus at least if you want a name that gives off that impression''

''So what do you think of him Citrinitas?'' Albedo asked, Citrinitas just shrugged, causing Albedo to frown, she wanted to impress her sister and she had clearly failed to do so.

''Sorry, I'm just not really that interested in animals'' said Citrinitas.

''Oh, what are you interested in then?'' Albedo asked.

''Mostly Potions, there are some other topics that interest me, but I'll tell you later'' said Citrinitas ''but lets get back to the topic of your Bicorn have you ever ridden him before?''

''No, I haven't'' said Albedo sheepishly ''most of if not all my time was spent in the throne room, so I've never really had a chance''

''Then give it a ride'' Citrinitas suggested.

Albedo got on the Bicorn only for it to thrash about and stumble, Aura told Albedo to get off for a minute which Albedo quickly did, the Bicron collapsed to its knees and took deep pants.

''Oh, were you too heavy for him Albedo'' Shalltear mocked.

Albedo glared at Shalltear, Citrinitas glared too but it wasn't as noticeable as Albedo's glare ''how rude of you! Taking my armour out of the equation even with my muscle mass I weight the perfect amount to ride'' stated Albedo.

''Then whats wrong with him?'' Aura asked.

''Don't worry, I'll figure it out'' said Shalltear pulling out a book, she then made a dramatic pose and cheered out dramatically ''an Encyclopaedia by Lord Peraronchino!'' She then opened it up before smiling at the other two ''this was a present from Lord Ainz by the way'' Shalltear then began to flick thought the book.

''I received this armband from Lord Ainz so I don't see why she's bragging'' said Aura, Citrinitas then noticed her sister, she seemed sad about something, but she was brought out of this thought soon enough.

''Ah, found it!'' Shalltear cheered ''lets see here, ah here it is, Bicorns are a symbol of impurity Unicorns allow pure maidens upon their backs, while Bicorns only allow impure maidens on there backs and are heavily effected if a pure maiden even touches them''

The two female Guardians then gasped at Albedo, who stepped back flustered ''b-but aren't you a succubus Albedo!?'' Aura exclaimed.

''Y-yes I am, but'' Albedo then collapsed to her hands and knees ''I don't have any experience with men, I'm in the throne room all day as overseer of the floor guardians, Lord Ainz hasn't even summoned me to his bed chamber!'' she cried.

Albedo then asked Shalltear if she had been with anyone and that got Shalltear a little flustered, Citrinitas just watched this in interest and then a sudden idea came to her, she quickly took out her notebook and started to write down her idea and taking notes about what might work for it, as well as notes on how to possibly make the potion she had just thought up and its positive and negative effect on Nazarick, Citrinitas had just finished taking down notes when she felt someone shake her shoulder.

She turned to see Aura had been the one to shake her ''hey you were ignoring us as we called out to you'' she said.

''Oh, sorry I needed to take those notes down'' smiled Citrinitas ''now what are we doing?''

''We were talking about us having a day off and we were just getting to what we do to relax'' Shalltear said.

''What do you do?'' Aura asked.

''Well most of the time I'm making potions, if I have time to spare I usually read'' said Citrinitas ''anyone else?''

''Well, most of the times I usually just patrol the three floors I guard, but if I have spare time I either fix my cloths up or take a bath'' stated Shalltear.

''Hmm, thinking on it we do have a spa don't we, might be a nice way to cap off the day'' said Albedo.

''So, what should we do for the rest of the day then?'' Shalltear asked.

''Well, we are suppose to show Citrinitas around Nazarick'' said Albedo ''so I was thinking it might be a nice way to cap off the day''

''Then how about we just show her around'' smiled Aura.

''Shalltear?'' Albedo asked.

''I'm alright with that'' said Shalltear.

''Citrinitas is it alright with you?'' Albedo asked.

''Yes, I'd quite like to see more of Nazarick'' smiled Citrinitas.

''Then that is what we'll do'' smiled Albedo.

The rest of the day was spent showing Citrinitas around Nazarick, they had fun of course showing her certain things in Shalltears Floors and on Aura's floor, but eventually the day ended the way they intended with the four of them at the Spa, Citrinitas smiled as she sat in the warm water, feeling a little insecure she was wearing a swimsuit to cover up and so just enjoyed the water while her sister argued with Shalltear and Aura tried to stop them, eventually she fell asleep in the warm water sinking to her shoulders, she didn't even noticing as the lion statue began to attack the three.

 ***Kinda feel like it would be ridiculous if i said that all of this happened in one day.**

 **Yeah, sorry this one I feel is a bit too short, but I'll make up for length in the next chapter** **, I'll admit this one was a bit difficult to write, actually I'll admit all of these chapters are becoming a bit difficult to write, because I know a lot of you guys are reading this now so I'm trying to make sure it's constantly of quality.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ainz looked over all of his servants that had gathered in the throne room, it had been a week since Albedo had come back and had been replaced by a doppelgänger to spy on the Wizards, it was time for them to make a move, the Floor Guardians, Pleades, Citrinitas and Nagini were all gathered in front of him, Albedo however stood next to him, he took a moment to clear his throat before he began to speak ''raise your heads'' he ordered, the servants quickly following his command.

''Demiurge, I'd like to know the Doppelgängers progress'' ordered Ainz.

''Milord, the Doppelgänger has successfully convinced Albus Dumbledore and the parents of Adele Potter that it* is Adele and is quickly gaining information'' stated Demiurge grinning ''however Harry Potter is not so convinced and he and his friends are on Guard, we know this because the boy cannot mask his emotions to save himself''

''I see, is this a concern?'' Ainz asked.

''No it shouldn't be'' said Demiurge.

''Excellent'' said Ainz ''I'd also like to take some time to thank you Demiurge, for the scrolls you have provided recently, they hold up very well''

''You are too kind my lord'' said Demiurge.

''Can I count on a stable supply of these scrolls Demiurge?'' Ainz asked.

''Of course, that shouldn't be a problem Milord'' said Demiurge.

''I see, what creature did you use to create the parchment?'' Ainz asked.

Demiurge gave a cruel grin and said ''would Abelian Sheep suffice? There skin is similar as is there role in your conquest'' Albedo briefly cupped her hand around her mouth to give a little giggle.

''I see, interesting'' said Ainz 'so it's some kind of chimera, in Yggdrasil, Chimera's were a hybrid of lions, goats and snakes, he must be talking of a different creature though with a different mix, interesting' ''I think goat would be better, but very well continue production of scrolls, now Shalltear, Lupusregina''

''Lord'' they both said.

''I have a task for both of you, Shalltear you are going to take leadership of the Vampires, while Lupusregina takes leadership of the werewolves'' stated Ainz ''Demiurge have you used Greybacks remains yet?''

''No Milord'' said Demiurge.

''Excellent, Lupusregina you will bring those with you to prove you killed him in combat and thus can take over, if any resist kill them'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes Milord, but may I ask a question?'' Lupusregina asked bowing her head.

''Go on'' said Ainz.

''Why are we going to go through the trouble of recruiting the werewolves and the vampires from this world?'' Lupusregina asked.

''It's very simple Lupusregina, simply put we have quality but we do not have quantity, we will to establish a new faction and a new kingdom to rule over, so we will need people to join up with us, Voldemort originally offered the werewolves and vampires to join him in exchange for the rights that Wizards have, he obviously was not going to give them the rights they wanted but they wouldn't need to know that'' said Ainz.

''Oh, I see so if we're recruiting them to our side to strengthen our numbers and to start up our new kingdom'' said Lupusregina.

''Yes, that is some of it'' said Ainz ''Voldemort was a fool he himself was a half-blood, they we're discriminated by the pure bloods and there were way more of them then there were pure bloods, additionally other races we're effected by this stigma'' 'much like in Yggdrasil' ''he could of gathered them all up and started a revolution, he would have most likely succeeded and been able to rule then, but he decided to be a fool and follow his ancestors views and practises, we will not be so foolish, that's why I'm planning to recruit monster races, not only do I feel a bit of sympathy for them but they're numbers will help us immensely and with the stigma of the wizarding world I am more than sure they'd be willing to join us''

''An excellent plan Milord'' said Demiurge.

''Brilliant'' said Shalltear ''as expected of Lord Ainz''

''I understand now milord, thank you for informing me in my foolishness'' said Lupusregina.

''But more than that, it has come to my attention that possibly all other races are stronger than the ruling wizards'' said Ainz ''from what I can tell the only reason the wizards rule is because they have larger numbers than any other race and have control of more resources, we however we have all the resources they need, all we need to do is provide them with equal rights'' all the Guardians awed at this 'wait, thinking on this, lets try something else' ''Demiurge, I have no doubt Dumbledore will be planning to get the other races on his side too, he is currently unaware that we have captured the death eaters and Voldemort so he will be doing it focused on Voldemort but he could also use them on us''

''I agree milord'' said Demiurge.

''So I'd like you to order the doppelgänger to gather any information we can use against Dumbledore, the Wizarding world props him up to be nothing but pure good, however I doubt that'' said Ainz.

''I will see to it that the Doppelgänger gets these orders Milord'' said Demiurge.

''Now, back to the topic at hand, Sebas you will accompany Shalltear and you may take a Pleiades of your choice'' ordered Ainz.

''Understood milord'' said Sebas.

''Yuri Alpha, you shall do the same with Lupusregina'' stated Ainz.

''As you command Milord'' said Yuri.

''Now, we have other matters to discuss, such as Hogwarts, that's its name isn't it?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes, Milord it is'' said Albedo.

''I'm curious, why have we not had more visits from them?'' Ainz asked ''we're a short distance away surely that would cause them to send more than just the party that initially invaded''

''Milord, I was also curious about this so I told to Doppelgänger to find out'' said Demiurge ''apparently, Dumbledore does not want anyone else to go to Nazarick, he thinks its too dangerous considering his last visit, he wants to gather forces before attempting again as he did lose a lot of powerful people on his side, your plan has worked flawlessly Milord''

''Yes indeed it has'' said Ainz 'at least this is one thing I actually planned to keep people away from Nazarick still though…' ''it's better to be safe than sorry, Cocytus''

''Yes. Milord?'' Cocytus asked.

''I want you to increase security and set up looks outs, use skeletons for security, these people have proven that they can barely handle skeletons so I think it would be best to use those, we can constantly make skeletons and they are the weakest of the Nazarick forces therefore we lose very little if they're destroyed'' stated Ainz.

''I. Will. See. To. It. Immediately. Milord.'' Cocytus said.

''Now to the last matter I feel we need to discuss, Nagini and Citrinitas'' said Ainz.

''Lord'' they both said raising there heads.

''First, I'd like to ask how your both finding your surroundings are there any complaints?'' Ainz asked.

''I have none milord'' said Citrinitas.

''Y-yes, I have no problems either milord'' said Nagini a little hesitant.

''I see, Nagini I will start with you, I'd like you to assist Demiurge and help him with production of scrolls would that be a problem?'' Ainz asked.

Nagini looked terrified as he said this and quickly stuttered out ''n-n-n-no not a problem at all milord… but do you think I could be useful elsewhere? I mean m-m-m-m-my snake form could be excellent for espionage''

''Hmm, you have a good point, however at the moment I have no need for spy's'' stated Ainz, much to Nagini's dismay ''now Citrinitas, I'd like to ask you about your potion work''

''Of course Milord, its coming along fine, however I do have several problems'' said Citrinitas.

''And what problems are these?'' Ainz asked.

''It has to do with ingredient milord, I'm sure you know that we only have a limited supply, there are some that we can plant and grow and some come from creatures, however some are limited and there are some resources we needed for potions before we came to this world that we didn't have and don't have access too now'' stated Citrinitas ''however some of these we can get from this world, they'll be of lower power and quality but they can be obtained and as to the resources we can't get I do think that we can use some things as substitutes for them''

''Hmm, that is true'' said Ainz ''do you think theres anyway to circumvent this problem?''

''I do believe so, first I do believe we can use other resources from this world to substitute some ingredient's, however I'll need test subjects to test effects of these potions'' said Citrinitas ''however, as to resources that we can plant and grow and that we can get from creatures, I would suggest farming resources milord, I believe it would be the most effective option''

''Hmm, Albedo, I would like to hear your thoughts on this idea'' stated Ainz.

''I believe it is a rather splendid idea milord, I think it will help to deal with our potion issues just fine'' said Albedo ''it would take some time to be sure, however I think the payoff would more than make up for it''

''I agree, Aura, Mare'' said Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' they said.

''I would like you both to work on this farming project, Aura will deal with the animals, while Mare will work on the crops, understood?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes milord'' they both said.

''There is something I'd like to ask you for Milord'' said Citrinitas, causing the other servants to looks at her, Albedo simply sighed and shook her head in disapproval at her younger sister ''I'd just like to request some skeletons as test subjects for a new kind of potion I'm developing''

''Oh, that's it'' said Ainz granted ''is there anything else you need?''

''No, milord I'm humbled that you took my request as is'' said Citrinitas.

''Very good, meeting Adjourned, Albedo, I'd like you to meet me in about an hour or so, take as much time as you need but first I'd like to you to overseer planning of the farming of potion resources and the security details afterwards, I'd like you to give me a report and then we'll need to discuss something else'' said Ainz.

''My pleasure milord'' said Albedo bowing as Ainz teleported off, she then turned to everyone else in the room and began to do her job.

-LINE BREAK-

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, looking over his paperwork, he was waiting for Adele Potter when she got here he'd need to talk to her, there was much to discuss, with her back he could now finish Voldemort once and for all and maybe with her help he could also take down Ainz Ooal Gown, a knock at the door took him out of his thoughts, ah that must have been her.

''Come in Adele'' he said, the door opened and Adele walked in ''I trust it wasn't difficult to find your way here''

''Not at all'' said Adele.

''How have you been Adele?'' Dumbledore asked ''how is your family adjusting to having you back''

''Oh, wonderful Mum and Dad have been wonderful, but I'm a little worried about Harry he hasn't been talking to me much, he's been rather distant lately'' said Adele ''but I'm sure you didn't just call me for that''

Albus smiled, everything was going as he planned, the Potter family hadn't trusted him since he lost Adele and as of such they began to distance themselves from him, this caused others to follow there example such as the Weasley family, however it defiantly didn't help that Ginny Weasley had died putting a wedge between Dumbledore and the Weasley family even further, but he hoped he might be able to fix things using Adele, however Harry might be a problem if he's acting distantly to his sister, but Dumbledore just brushed it off, the boy was most likely jealous and wasn't use to the idea of his sister being the child who lived yet, Albus would likely need to talk to him later and decide what the best move from there would be.

''Quite right you are my girl'' he said getting back on track ''I called you here for some training'' so far her training hadn't been going well she was barely able to cast a Lumos spell, but Albus was sure that it was natural Adele had been locked up and unable to use her magic for so long so it was natural that it would be a little bit more difficult for her since it was inactive for so long ''afterwards remember how we saw a memory of Voldemort's childhood? I think we should look at another''

''Alright then Professor'' smiled Adele, she then looked around the room ''where are the portraits?'' the portraits weren't missing, they were still on the walls but the figures in the portraits were missing.

''Ah, I asked them to leave us for a bit and I'd call them back when necessary'' smiled Dumbledore ''I thought you might like privacy so I also sent Fawkes flying, I asked him to try and look at Nazarick, he'll be back in an hour or so''

The girl then draw a cruel smile across her face ''good'' she then blew some kind of powder in his face, Dumbledore stumbled back as it was blew in his face, Dumebledore began to feel light headed and his mind started to go blank, eventually he collapsed falling into a deep sleep.

The Doppelgänger grinned as it stepped over Albus Dumbledores body and went to his desk, the power it had just used had just been sent over by Lord Demiurge, he had informed the Doppelgänger that Lord Ainz wanted something he could use against Dumbledore some secret that would knock the 'Leader of the Light' down and reveal to everyone that he wasn't a bright light like they thought he was, he had to have something that Lord Ainz could use.

The Doppelgänger began to look through Dumbledores desk to see if there was anything, the Doppelgänger would need to work quickly just incase anyone came in or that Phoenix returned, the Doppelgänger didn't need to worry about Dumbledore he'd be asleep for an hour, better yet they're cover would be maintained because he'd lose an hour of memory.

There was so much crammed into Dumbledore's desk that it was difficult to see if there was anything, the Doppelgänger moved quickly almost desperately trying to find anything, until it came across a set of papers that made it grin, oh this is just what lord Ainz would want from it.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in Ainz's office he was sitting at his desk and listening to Albedo's report, she had just finished the planning for the farm and was now giving him the report on it and Cocytus's tightening of security, Ainz just listened as she explained all of what was going on, she finished by saying ''that concludes the reports''

''Thank you, Albedo you've done well'' said Ainz.

''I am unworthy of your praise'' said Albedo ''I need you now, please master do whatever you want to me!''

She got close to Ainz forcing his emotional suppression to take control 'wow, she is beautiful and she smells wonderful, Tabula really knocked it out of the park with her, but I can't I felt bad when I messed up Tabula's programming and I feel even worse now, especially knowing that she was a person like me at one point'

Ainz cleared his throat and said ''Albedo, I'm not going to do anything to you alright, I programmed you to be this way, that's all'' said Ainz.

''I don't see a problem with that'' said Albedo stunning Ainz ''tell me are you disturbed by my feelings? Is my love a burden to you? Do you not like it?''

''N-no that's not the problem at all'' said Ainz.

''Wonderful'' smiled Albedo.

''B-but I rewrote the settings Tabula had designed for you'' stuttered Ainz.

''Lord Tabula wouldn't mind, after all he is my father, I'm sure he'd be very happy that I found true love'' stated Albedo.

''Y-you really think that'' said Ainz thinking desperately trying to find a way out of this, suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ainz quickly said ''enter!''

Shalltear walked through the door and gave a graceful bow ''Lord Ainz, I hope you are doing well on this splendid day'' she said.

''I am doing very well and I hope you are as well Shalltear, is there anything I can help you with?'' Ainz asked.

''Oh no, I am perfectly fine, in fact my day has just become even better by laying eyes on your gorgeous form'' said Shalltear.

''Well then, if that's all you needed why don't you go and bother someone else, me and Lord Ainz were discussing an important matter, but then you and your pathetic flirting came and interrupted us'' said Albedo.

''Albedo, old ladies like you are so boring, you cling to whoever you can because your past your prime'' Shalltear shot back.

''Your trying to pass yourself off as young and perky, but I know the truth about your little friends, its pathetically sad that you have to stuff your bra'' said Albedo calmly.

Once Albedo said that a red aura surrounded Shalltear and she glared fiercely at Albedo ''I will rip your hag face off!'' she snarled.

''Oh really!'' said Albedo glaring back.

''Enough, both of you!'' Ainz ordered ''your acting like children!''

''Y-yes milord'' they both said.

''Well Shalltear, what did you come here for?'' Ainz asked.

''Oh, well I was just about to leave on my assignment with Sebas and though I believe I will only be gone for a short time, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye first and looking upon your absolute beauty one last time Milord'' said Shalltear.

''Thank you, Shalltear, but do you mind going now, I have something I need to speak to Albedo with privately'' said Ainz.

''O-of course milord, I will take my leave now'' said Shalltear clearly deflated, but left with a passing glare at Albedo, that Albedo was all to happy to return.

''Now, Albedo, as you know we've been testing to see if you have magical powers and I believe you do'' said Ainz.

''Oh, that's wonderful Milord, I'd be happy to use these new powers to aid Nazarick in any way you see fit'' said Albedo happily.

''However, that's not all I want to talk about, you may have these powers however your use of them is limited, which is why I am willing to try and teach you'' said Ainz ''at your choice of course''

However, Ainz already knew the answer, especially with the expression Albedo gave like she won not only the lottery but many other big prize games, she quickly cried out ''yes! Yes! Yes! YES!''

 **Ok, sorry for this, I really didn't know what I wanted to do here, this was mostly just planning and setting up stuff, I hope it was still enjoyable for you guys and you liked it, if you didn't just let me know.**

 ***yeah we're not going to give the doppelgänger a name or a gender, its going to be referred to at Doppelgänger, they or it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, before we start this chapter I just wanted to thank you all for helping this story reach 500 favs, for me that is really big as its half way to 1000, so thank you all of you and now that that's out of the way time for some shameless promotion, I've released a couple of new pics I'm working on in tandem with my other stuff, yeah, those being Prince and Angel of Victory, if you want to please check them out.**

Chapter 14

Albedo hummed happily as she walked to her sisters chambers, entering the chamber she saw that her sister, Citrinitas, was again at her desk looking over all of her equipment and the potion she was making, her features showed how focused she was, she was steering intently at the flask that was bubbling under a Bunsen burner, clearly the new potion she was working on.

Citrinitas had worked fast, in producing potions for Nazarick the first thing she had worked on was the healing potion, she had succeeded easily, now she was working on a potion that she promised Lord Ainz would benefit the whole of Nazarick, but there was something concerning about this potion, Citrinitas was keeping it a close secret stating she wanted to give Lord Ainz a surprise when he drank it, this was concerning and the Guardians thought she might want to poison Lord Ainz, Albedo had assured them that was not the case, but even she didn't know what kind of potion Citrinitas was working on.

''Sister'' smiled Albedo entering the room.

''Oh, hello sister, I wasn't expecting you'' said Citrinitas not even looking up from her work.

''Am I interrupting?'' Albedo asked a little disheartened.

''No I'm sorry'' said Citrinitas finally turning away from her work ''how can I help you sister?''

''I just came to see you, its been rare to see you as of late and I enjoy spending time with you, your the only sister I have that I can frequently visit'' stated Albedo.

''I'm sorry Albedo, I know I've been very prioritised with this potion, but I promise this potion will not only help our Lord but you as well'' smiled Citrinitas.

''How will it help me?'' Albedo asked confused.

''Sorry, but I'd rather surprise you with what it does than tell you'' stated Citrinitas ''but I am truely sorry we haven't spent as much time together as you wanted Albedo and I'm sorry but I really need to get back to work, I promise we'll spend some time together when I'm done''

''It's alright Citrinitas I understand, besides Lord Ainz is expecting me soon for his lessons'' stated Albedo happily.

''How has that been going anyways?'' Citrinitas asked.

Albedo looked down ''not as well as I would have hoped'' she said ''Lord Ainz has assured me that its alright because its a change for me and that I shouldn't focus too heavily on it since I'm much more accustomed for physical combat anyways''

''Then don't get too worried about it'' said Citrinitas.

''I guess your right, anyways I must go sister, stay well'' said Albedo.

''You too sister'' said Citrinitas as Albedo left the room.

Citrinitas then put her serious face back on as she began mixing potions again, eventually resulting in a purple potion, she swirled it in the flask a couple of times looking at it then decided to test it ''you come here'' she ordered a skeleton that walked over to her ''drink this'' the skeleton did as she ordered, Citrinitas smiled the potion finally seemed to be working, but then the skeleton gave a screamed and turned to dust, causing Citrinitas to sigh, she took a note book out of her pocket and began to write down.

'TEST 18: showed signs of promise, I'm on the right track however test is ultimately a failure'

She then turned back to her desk, put her head down and began to work again.

-LINE BREAK-

Dracula* strode through the halls of his lair, that was carved deep into the stone mountain walls of Transylvania** the lord of the vampires had this palace carved into the walls of the mountains in order to keep his people safe from not only the humans but sunlight as well, he still remembered the good old days, when the humans feared them before they realised that his people were outnumbered and outgunned by them*** when that started to happen and the humans began to take jobs as Vampire hunters and slayers he had this palace carved inside the mountain as a sanctuary for his people, it had been a long and tiresome process and the work was still very much incomplete but it served his people as a home well enough.

The sanctuary worked well enough, there was no grand entrance to this place, cave systems lead into it, making it difficult for them to find there way in, however there had been more problems that were stacking up over time, including the thirst, his people needed to feed on blood regularly and blood had been in a very short supply and as such his people were growing reckless, it was only through his strength that he managed to keep his people under control.

Pausing for a moment to run a hand through his long white hair he looked down at his black armour, made of dragon scales that his most loyal followers had secured for him, it was used to keep him safe as well as the sword strapped to his hip that he had kept with him through the ages, he had made sure to keep both of them on him at all time as of later, because there had been many attempts on his life by renegades lately.

Not all the vampires had accepted the idea of the sanctuary and as of such many renegade factions had been formed through the world, however most of the vampires had resided in the sanctuary for safety and Dracula had to figure out a solution to there biggest problem, the lack of blood they had.

Suddenly he heard a cry, through the halls, Dracula's hand fell to his sword as he began to approach the sounds of screaming he saw someone moving towards him in the darkness, he quickly drew his sword and took stance ready for battle, however he lowered his stance one he saw it was one of his people running from something.

''My lord, I was sent to find you!'' the vampire cried.

''What happened!'' Dracula demanded.

''My lord, a group of renegades has appeared, they showed up and just started to slaughter everyone my lord!'' the vampire cried ''what do we do my lord?!''

''It's fine, the renegades have sent many attack, a hundred, a thousand and where are they gathered?'' Dracula questioned.

''T-three milord and they are gathered in the main hall'' said the vampire.

Dracula raised a brow, only three? This he would have to see ''follow me'' he ordered.

The vampire hesitated, but did as he was told and fell into step behind Dracula, luckily it was only a short walk to the main hall, there Dracula saw what was happening, anyone else who was in the main hall had left and only his warriors fighting the renegades were left, Dracula took a moment to look over these three and Dracula had to say he was impressed.

There were three of them as he had been told and all of them were women, there skins all bone white as was natural for Vampires, two of them were dressed in wedding dresses, these two had black hair styled differently and red eyes, while the third was dressed in a darker dress, it looked to be an evening dress it had large ribbons on it, this ones eyes were also red, but her hair was white indicating that this Vampire held importance as was natural in vampire society, but there was something else that concerned Dracula about this small Vampire and that was that behind her some kind of red sphere was forming.

But there was no time to think about that, they had finished slaughtering his men the time to act was now, Dracula jumped down his sword drawn and he slashed into one of them, she stumbled back crying out in pain, Dracula smiled as he saw this, but soon his smile fell as the wound healed almost instantly, vampires were known for there quick healing, but even Dracula was unable to heal this quickly.

''That's impressive'' Dracula mused in amazement.

The vampire woman was about to lash out at him again, but before she could, the child looking vampire grabbed her by the dress and threw her into one of the walls ''enough it my turn'' she said.

This must have been the mistress of the renegades, it surprised Dracula that they would be following orders from this… this child? However he knew better than to judge appearances, this girl could be thousands of years old and this was the state of which she was turned, either way it was obvious she was very powerful, Dracula would have to keep his guard up at all times when he was approaching this situation.

''I am Dracula, lord of the vampires'' stated Dracula, he often announced himself knowing the renegades might not know who he is, however the small vampire did not give her name, eventually he just said ''who are you?''

''Oh, is that what we we're doing?'' she questioned, causing Dracula's eye to twitch slightly ''how very like Cocytus you must be, I am Shalltear Bloodfallen Guardian of the first through to the third floor of Nazarick''

''Nazarick, I'm afraid I haven't heard of that renegade vampire faction'' said Dracula.

''That's because it's not a vampire faction'' stated Shalltear ''it holds all sorts of heteromorphic races''

''Hmm, really'' Dracula mused he decided just to ignore this information for now and worry about it later ''what have you come here for''

''My rightful place, you are Lord of the Vampires no longer, hence forth you will give the title to me'' said Shalltear ''please give up without resistance it took a while to get here, not to mention the additional time it took finding you, having to torture several vampires in the process to find you, but still I did find you, so please surrender, you might be valuable to Lord Ainz, so I really don't want to damage you''

''Damage me, I doubt you could put a scratch on me'' said Dracula trying to intimidate her.

''Oh really, then you will have no problem with… what is this vampire tradition I hear of, I know wha it is what's it called, I didn't bother to remember'' said Shalltear.

''I believe its called a Base de Sânge**** milady'' said one of the vampires in a wedding dress.

''Right, I challenge you to that'' said Shalltear.

Dracula was stunned for a moment, a Base de Sânge was a big deal and wasn't to be talked about lightly, especially not how these woman were talking about it, but of course he needed to accept, resisting the challenge would show weakness and some whispers had been flowing around the sanctuary about his rule based on the lack of blood and even if he did resist the challenge then what would these women do, he couldn't risk it.

''Very well, I accept'' he said, he then turned to the vampire who had found him and told him about the attack ''you go gather the residents let them know that a Base de Sânge''

''Y-yes milord'' said the vampire running off with the vampires enhanced speed, Dracula turned to the three women.

''My apologies would you wait for a little bit, it's necessary to have a crowd for a Base de Sânge'' stated Dracula.

''Oh no, its no problem'' said Shalltear smiling, one of the vampires in a brides dress got onto her hands and knees, allowing Shalltear to take a seat.

Dracula chose to ignore this for a moment, he began to sharpen his sword, to get ready for the fight, soon enough residences of the Sanctuary gathered to witness the Base de Sânge, the vampire who was sent then approached Dracula.

''All the residence are here as ordered Milord' said the vampire.

''Very good'' said Dracula ''join the crowd, this shouldn't take too long'' he was confident of this, he had fought opponents like Shalltear before and had won or so he thought he had fought opponents like Shalltear.

Dracula had his sword ready, he stood in stance ready for battle, but Shalltear on the other hand just stood there smiling, Dracula smirked, he had seen this in Vampire renegades before, so arrogance, so cocky, they seemed to think they were invincible, how wrong they were, his sword was the perfect weapon to use against vampires, a silver blade that had been soaked in holy water and rubbed over with Garlic, all he needed was one strike.

Dracula then sprung forwards slashing down with his sword, but the attack was blocked by… her fingernail!?***** Dracula looked back in shock she had blocked the attack with just her finger nail, her pinkie fingers fingernail and had taken no damage as a result of the attack!? What!? She should have felt a little damage at the least, but she stood there looking completely fine.

''H-how, there's no way!?'' Dracula gasped.

''I think you just realised that you should have taken my offer and surrendered to me, I maybe a beautiful petit little monster, but I'm also cold, cruel and ruthless'' said Shalltear, who proceeded to push Dracula away ''come on then''

Dracula then charged and slashed at her again and again, but every blow was blocked or parried by Shalltear with nothing more than her fingernail, Shalltear put her hand to her mouth letting out a yawn, to show just how bored she was of this battle, whispers went around the room as they witnessed the battle.

''Come on is that from the Lord of the Vampires?'' Shalltear questioned ''if you want to make a good impression, you are going to have to try so much harder or is that it'' Dracula said nothing, he just collapsed to his knees and started crying ''oh, thats it, probably for the best I need to stop fooling around anyways''

The red sphere then burst open revealing itself to be a sphere of blood and then went towards her, she drank all of it and began to change, everyone in the halls gave gasps as they saw her transforming into something of true terror, Dracula looked up and fell back holding his arms out in some kind of defence, he was only able to squeak one thing out.

''P-please, have mercy''

That was the only thing he could say before the sanctuary of vampires was full of screams.

-LINE BREAK-

Albedo gave another silent groan of frustration as she failed to cast another spell, so far she and Lord Ainz had been practicing with tier 1 spells, but so far it was going really, really bad, they had proven that she had magical powers so why couldn't she cast even the simplest of spells!

She took a deep breath, she needed to keep calm in front of her beloved Lord Ainz, she turned towards her beloved, he seemed to be in deep thought, she looked down, she must have upset him with her constant failures to learn magic, she gave a little growl to herself before turning to Lord Ainz.

''My apologies my lord, for my constant failure, I know its unacceptable, I know you've done all you can to impart your knowledge of magic on me and it is my own foolishness that has failed to learn it and I know I don't deserve it but I beg for your forgiveness master'' said Albedo falling to her hands and knees.

Ainz just looked at the scene, panicking a little, however soon enough his emotional suppression kicked in and calmed him down ''n-no its fine Albedo, you may rise I forgive you'' said Ainz, Albedo looked up beaming and began to lavish praise on Ainz, Ainz being so use to this by now had learn to tune it out in order to think 'yeah, this isn't going how I thought it would, I didn't expect her to master spells in the 10th tier but I thought it would at least go better than this… maybe I'm missing something, something important… wait that is!'

Ainz then turned to Albedo ''do you still have that wand?'' he asked.

''Y-yes?'' Albedo said confused.

''We know you can use this worlds spells through it, but I want to try something else, try using a tier 1 spell through it'' ordered Ainz.

Albedo nodded before turning back to the target ''magic arrow******'' Albedo called out and an arrow made of light shot from the wand to the dummy hitting it directly in the chest causing it to collapse.

''Interesting'' Ainz mused to himself.

''M-milord, I'm sorry that I couldn't do magic without this stick'' said Albedo.

''There is nothing to forgive Albedo'' said Ainz ''the fault is mine overall, I thought using the wand the first time we initially tried it would unlock your magic, however I should have known better since you were originally from this world, it makes sense that your magic would function like theres, however I think I have an idea now on how we can change that, thought I'll need to talk to Pandora's Actor, as of such we will conclude todays lesson and put off lessons until I say so, do you understand''

''Yes milord'' said Albedo visibly deflating, sad that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time as she wanted to with her beloved anymore, however it was only temporary.

''Return to your duty, I will go to talk with Pandora's Actor'' said Ainz, Albedo nodded and left the room leaving Ainz to let out a groan 'this is not gonna be fun'

-LINE BREAK-

Citrinitas let out a loud sigh, she rubbed her temples in frustration trying to figure out what was going wrong, there must be something missing, she was confident this potion could be made and she was confident she could make the potion, she looked over all of her notes to try and find a pattern.

She was confident not to fail, this wasn't just about Lord Ainz and the Tomb itself it was about making her sister happy, but ultimately this potion would benefit all of Nazarick and provide them with what they had needed for so long, it would maintain the health of the tomb and it would be a guarantee that they could maintain there future, she must have been missing something and then it came to her what she might be missing, she quickly took out a knife and slit her hand allowing the blood to fall into a test tube.

She then got to work mixing and blending all the ingredient, heating up the beaker the potion was being kept in and stirring it, until the results showed and a glorious golden potion was made, she quickly called over a skeleton and grinned as she saw the results of the potion.

'TEST 52: successful'

 ***please run with it, I know Vampires are a thing in Harry Potter, I don't know any Vampire characters so I'm just going with Dracula as the usual stereotypical default leader of the vampires.**

 ****stereotypical leader, sterotypical place, deal with it.**

 *****seriously if you think about it a vampire is much easier to kill than a human, they have weaknesses to silver, garlic, sunlight, holy water, crosses, they can't enter unless you give them permission and they can die by steak to the heart (though that would kill just about anyone)**

 ******romanian for Bloodbath, I thought it was appropriate.**

 *******Yeah i'm really not sure on the vampire in Yggdrasil weaknesses, someone tell me please.**

 ********Yeah when I go to look for spells in Overlord I usually go to Ainz's page, so that's why Magic Arrow is the default spell.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ainz was sat on his throne in the throne room as Shalltear entered the room with a large group of vampires stood behind her, Shalltear bowed down before Ainz ''as you can see milord I have subjugated the vampires or at least most of them'' Shalltear said smiling ''there are still a few renegade factions however I will soon have them under your control''

''And how did you accomplish this Shalltear?'' Ainz asked.

''Simple, I tore there leader apart, right in front of them'' Shalltear smiled evilly looking over her shoulder at the vampires and taking delight in noticing that some of them quivered in fear of her.

''Excellent work Shalltear, take them to either the first, second or third floor and then put them to work for us'' ordered Ainz ''afterwards continue your task in subjugating the species''

''At once Milord'' said Shalltear bowing before she stood up and began to lead the vampires out, none of them daring to fall behind or challenge her, as she left the room Ainz turned to Albedo.

''Albedo, what is Lupusregina's status on the werewolves?'' Ainz questioned.

''According to her the werewolves have meetings, there soon going to have a meeting to decide who will be the new pack leader now that the werewolf she killed is dead, she plans to present herself then and become the new leader'' stated Albedo.

''Good, everything is going as planned now Albedo, call in Cocytus, tell him I'd like to speak with him'' ordered Ainz.

''As you command Milord'' said Albedo bowing, she then reached up to her ear in order to contact Cocytus.

A few minutes later Ainz and Albedo heard the heavy footsteps as the large blue, four armed ice insect creature lumbered into the room, he placed down his weapon and bowed down to Ainz ''You. Summoned. Me. Lord. Ainz.'' Cocytus boomed.

''Yes I did Cocytus, I have a task for you'' stated Ainz.

''Merely. Name. It. Milord. And. I. Shall. Do. All. In. My. Power. To. Fulfil. This. Task.'' stated Cocytus.

''As you are well aware, Shalltear is subjugating the vampires and Lupusregina is subjugating the werewolves'' stated Ainz ''while they do that I'd like you to subjugate other species in this world''

''As. You. Command. Milord'' boomed Cocytus.

''You will start with the Centaurs, a large heard of them roams the woods not far from Nazarick, along with several other magical creatures, Demiurge has requested some of those creatures such as unicorns to be brought to him for him to experimentation and Citrinitas has requested creatures in order to use parts of them to make potions'' stated Ainz ''as of such, your task will also involve capturing as many creatures as possible and brining them to Nazarick''

''Yes. Lord. Ainz. As. You. Command. But-'' Cocytus stopped himself.

''Yes, Cocytus what is it, please speak your mind'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes. Of. Course. Sorry. Milord. Though. I. Do. Not. Doubt. Your. Wisdom. I. Do. Question. One. Thing. Wouldn't. The. Humans. Notice. If. We. Started. Doing. That?'' Cocytus questioned.

''The humans in Hogwarts are too busy dealing with there own problems at the moment I doubt that they would notice if anything happened in the forest, other than that they prefer to avoid that forest at all costs'' stated Ainz ''thus I believe you will be able to deal with the centaurs and the humans wouldn't notice, but even if they did, what would they do? They can't overpower you and they will have no idea what we're doing, do you understand Cocytus?''

''Yes. Milord. My. Apologies. Milord'' stated Cocytus lowering his head.

''It's fine, Cocytus, you may leave whenever best suits you'' stated Ainz.

''Then. I. Shall. Leave. At. Once. Milord'' stated Cocytus.

''Very well, but I'm partnering you up with Nagini'' stated Ainz, causing Albedo and Cocytus to look at him in shock.

''Milord. I. Am. Sure. That. I. Am. Capable. Of. Doing. The. Task. Myself.'' stated Cocytus.

''I do not doubt that Cocytus, however I am partnering you up with Nagini as I believe her knowledge of this world will assist you'' stated Ainz.

''I. See. Thank. You. Milord'' said Cocytus ''May. I. Be. Excused?''

''You are exscused'' said Ainz, Cocytus bowed once more before he left the room.

''Milord, may I ask a simple question?'' Albedo asked.

''Go ahead Albedo'' said Ainz.

''My Lord I'm curious as to why we're putting in such effort to subjugate all these species outside of Nazarick, I understand you plan to establish a kingdom and rule the world, but why go through all this trouble to command such weaklings?'' Albedo asked ''we've already got control of the Death Eaters, the Vampires and soon the werewolves and Centaurs, so why subjugate more, we already have the power of Nazarick behind us and these extra forces so why do we need more''

'Ok, I need to play this very carefully, I can't tell them about Nuclear Warheads, because heaven knows what will happen if I do that, yeah, defiantly don't want to give them nukes, ok keep calm, lets do this' Ainz thought to himself before speaking ''I plan to use them in order to take control of the none magical world, just because they don't possess magic doesn't mean they're weak, that is something that fool Voldemort didn't consider, they have other means and I consider them to be dangerous than the magical world because of those other means''

''But milord, I'm sure Nazarick's power exceeds any power those pitiful humans could ever muster up'' Albedo protested.

''I don't doubt that Albedo, however I don't want to risk it, as such I plan to use the people we have subjugated in order to achieve any goals I have'' stated Ainz.

Albedo's face broke into a large grin and a large blush, she cupped her face with her hands and started to speak ''oh, milord, truely we are not worthy of your kindness and your mercy, I truly feel privileged for your forethought about us, your choice to sacrifice those worthless beings to make sure everything will be safe fro us truely shows your absolute compassion as a ruler and-'' suddenly albedo stopped and straightened up ''my apologies Milord, I'm receiving a message''

''Go ahead'' said Ainz, Albedo nodded and put two fingers to her ear.

'Hoo boy, ok, I think I successfully dealt with that' Ainz mentally sighed 'now I just need to think of how I deal with nukes and by deal with, I mean make sure they can't use nukes, I guess I could pull an X-men Apocalypse and send them all into space, I don't know, I guess I'll worry about that when I get to that'

''Milord'' Albedo said, breaking Ainz out of his thoughts ''my sister, Citrinitas has asked for an audience with you''

''I see'' said Ainz, getting up from his throne ''tell her that I will see her and that we'll meet her in my office''

-LINE BREAK-

Ainz was now in his office with Albedo at his side, once he had heard that Citrinitas wanted an audience with him he had used his ring to teleport to his office immediately, while Ainz was a little hesitant about Citrinitas he couldn't deny that she did provided the great tomb of Nazarick with a resource they would have lost access to should they not find a way to replenish it, potions and the fact she might be able to create new ones was a pleasant thought to Ainz when he thought of the possibilities they held.

Thought he was a little bit concerned about her loyalties to him, but Albedo trusted her, though she might have misjudged Citrinitas through family love, but enough on that, Ainz turned his attention to the door knowing that Citrinitas would be here soon and soon enough the door did open, with Citrinitas walking into his office, surprisingly though Citrinitas hadn't entered alone, Demiurge was following her.

''Demiurge what are you doing here?'' Ainz asked.

''We have received a report from the doppelgänger spy Milord and I came to deliver it'' stated Demiurge.

''I see, alright we'll talk about that afterwards, but first Citrinitas, since you asked to speak with me we'll start with you'' stated Ainz ''now why did you request an audience with me, did you finally finish that potion?''

''Yes milord, I have it right here'' said Citrnitas as she pulled out a vial of golden liquid and put it on the desk in front of Ainz.

Ainz picked up the vial and began to examine it ''you developed it with ingredient from this world and Yggdrasil?'' Ainz questioned, Citrinitas just nodded ''and what does it do?''

''I insist that you try it yourself milord'' said Citrinitas.

''Ridiculous'' Demiurge said immediately ''my lord, you cannot seriously be considering drinking this, for all we know it could be poisonous to you''

''Do you really think so lowly of me Demiurge?'' Citrinitas asked.

''Hmm'' Ainz mused ''I think Demiurge may have a point, you've never told me what it does, you've only told me it will help me and Nazarick, never going into detail and you will forgive me for find that somewhat suspicious''

''Of course milord and I see your point, but I swear to you-'' Citrinitas started.

''Citrinitas'' said Albedo.

''Yes sister'' Citrinitas said.

''Look me in the eyes and tell me if it is or isn't poisonous'' Albedo ordered.

''It's not poisonous'' said Citrinitas doing as Albedo ordered.

Albedo looking into her sisters eyes for a whole minute before turning to Ainz to say ''its not poisonous milord, drink it, lets see the results''

''You cannot be serious Albedo!'' an angered Demiurge cried.

''I know when my sisters lie Demiurge and Citrinitas did not lie'' said Albedo ''it'll be fine milord''

'Hmm, a bit of a risk, but if Albedo says she trusts Citrinitas well… aww screw it' thought Ainz as he took the lid off the bottle and drank the whole bottle, before putting it down on the desk ''alright, what's it suppose to- AKK!''

Ainz grabbed his skeletal through and collapsed from his chair to the ground, Albedo was quickly by his side and Demiurge used his 'Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claws', to make his hands into razor sharp blades and started to roar at Citrinitas asking her what she had done, whilst holding her at knifepoint*, however after a few minutes the pain stopped and Ainz rose to his knees.

''It's fine Demiurge'' said Ainz ''Citrinitas, didn't harm me, I just felt pain due to that potion for a minute, what was that potion anyways?'' Ainz got off the ground and noticed Demiurge and Albedo were looking at him shocked ''whats wrong?'' and then he noticed it, he was speaking in a voice that wasn't his, well it was his**, but it wasn't his Ainz voice, Ainz looked down at his hands and saw one of them was skeletal while the other was human, Citrinitas took out a mirror from her pocket, Ainz quickly took it and looked at himself in it.

He looked… human, not full however, one of his hands was skeletal, there was a large gash in his torso showing his ribs, one of his legs was skeletal as well, but other than that he was completely human, Ainz was wondering why he wasn't freaking out, but then he discovered one of the really good things about this body, he could feel human emotions again, but it was more controlled, hence how he was able to stay calm, his emotional suppression had changed to an Emotional control, if he wanted to feel certain emotions all he'd need to was think it.

''What have you done?'' Ainz asked controlling himself to calm down.

''This is the potion I've been working on Milord, with it you can become a living undead so to speak'' said Citrinitas ''this potion should help you blend in if need be with the humans there are certain parts of your body that need to be covered up but other than that you'd pass as a human and can pass as human when needed, this body can help with other matters too'' Citrinitas looked at Albedo as she said that, who understood what Citrinitas was talking about and blushed brightly while giving the biggest smile she could muster ''your thoughts milord?''

Ainz grinned ''I like it, this will be very useful, you have done excellent work Citrinitas''

''Thank you milord, however I'm not fully sure of the potions capabilities, on the undead I tested it on the potion lasted an hour and with you I don't know if you'll experience pain when the potions usage ends'' said Citrinitas.

''Don't worry about that yet'' said Ainz sitting back down on his chair ''now Demiurge, your report?''

''Of course Milord, the Doppelgänger has found several pieces of information that we can use against Albus Dumbledore'' said Demiurge a sadistic grin on his face.

 ***I think that's the correct word, is it?**

 ****you know when he thinks to himself and a normal human voice comes out** **, yeah its that voice.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Night had fallen, but the great tomb of Nazarick was still as active as ever, Ainz was sat listening intently at the report Demiurge had received from the Doppelgänger which was sent in Albedo's place, it had provided them some very nice information as well as evidence to back up this information, Ainz was very pleased by this, but he couldn't smile anymore, the potion had wore off in an hour and he had returned to his normal skeleton form, Citrinitas had left after this stating that she'd try and find a way to improve on the potion.

Anyways as to this report, it detailed a lot of bad things that Dumbledore had done, many if not all of these things could be considered acts of evil, it was actually pretty impressive to Ainz that he did all this, however his opinion on that decreased when Demiurge revealed there was actual evidence that Dumbledore kept instead of destroying, that was just a dumb move overall, but it did make things easier so Ainz couldn't complain.

''That concludes the doppelgängers report'' said Demiurge, finishing the report, Ainz mused for a moment before looking to Albedo, the doppelgänger had found several letters as well as journals that detailed Dumbledores crimes, in the journals it detailed that when Albedo was Adele Potter, Dumbledore was the one who sent her to her relatives to be abuse, he was looking to see if this knowledge effected Albedo in any way, but if it did, she wasn't showing it, she looked fine, she just stood there the same impassive look on her face, but before he could ask Albedo if she had any thoughts Demiurge spoke up ''Milord, what are we to do with this information?''

''Milord, before you answer forgive me for being so bold, but I defiantly think we should use this knowledge and this evidence against Dumbledore'' said Albedo, while she spoke Ainz looked for any signs of this information effecting her, but from the way she spoke it seemed it didn't, he wasn't sure though Albedo may just be hiding these feelings, he'd have to ask her later.

''I do agree with you Albedo, it would be foolish not to use it, but we need to be careful with how we use this information, if we do this just right then this information along with us defeating Voldemort we could turn the entire Wizarding world to our side'' said Ainz.

''Ah, I think I see what your planning milord'' said Demiurge.

''Indeed'' said Ainz 'finally, I might actually know what he's talking about for once' ''Demiurge I believe we got information that there is a Ministry of Magic is that wrong?''

''No milord, that it correct'' said Demiurge.

''Tell me, is this ministry still functioning?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes Milord, however it is no threat to us, the Ministry of Magic has been severely weakened by Voldemort and we've made sure to keep the information that we defeated Voldemort out of public knowledge therefore anyone weakened by Voldemort and could gain more power from his defeat does not know and cannot take that opportunity'' stated Demiurge ''currently the Ministry of Magic is a like Hogwarts, a glorified refugee camp''

''Good work, this will prove vital to my plans'' said Ainz ''but tell me, what is the Ministry capable of at this time''

''Nothing really, they barely have enough to protect the people there, however it still is capable of one thing, producing something called 'the Daily Profit' and sending it to the Hogwarts camp as a way of communication to one another, it's included in the Doppelgängers report Milord'' said Demiurge.

''I see, do you have any of this Daily Profit with you?'' Ainz asked.

''I do'' said the maid attending Ainz, causing Ainz, Albedo and Demiurge to turn to her, she gulped before saying ''I saw it with the reports that I was meant to take to you Milord, so I thought it was in the reports so I grabbed it''

''I see, thank you bring it here please'' ordered Ainz.

''Yes Milord'' said the Maid quickly gathering the papers and running to Ainz handing them to him.

''Thank you for that, it's very appreciated'' said Ainz, causing the maid to stammer out that she wasn't worthy of his praise and the other things anyone side if he praised them, Ainz had learned to tune it out at this point though and looked over the papers and to his joy it was a newspaper 'awesome its a newspaper this is perfect, if it's run by the same journalists that it was before Voldemort's reign this will work easily, because if there is one thing a journalist loves its drama and doesn't matter what kind of drama, because drama makes a good story which will sell lots of papers, oh this will so work!' Ainz then turned to Demiurge ''Demiurge I'd like you to send a scout to the Ministry of Magic, I don't want another doppelgänger I just want someone to quickly scout it out and report back''

''Understood milord, I will send someone immediately'' said Demiurge.

''See that you do and also as you said, we want people to think Voldemort hasn't been defeated so bring me a Death Eater, it's time we use them and have them attack something to ensure people think nothing is wrong'' said Ainz.

''Of course Milord, I've already found the perfect person to lead them for you'' said Demiurge.

''Have you now?'' Ainz asked.

''Yes, he is coward so I doubt he'd have any thoughts of betraying us, also he's seen the torture methods we've used on the other Death Eater and we have his family hostage, everything to ensure he won't betray us'' said Demiurge.

''Very good, bring him in'' ordered Ainz, Demiurge quickly did as ordered, leaving the room for a brief moment before return with the Death Eater he had chosen, the man looked absolutely ragged with bags under his eyes, dishevelled hair and he was missing an arm, Demiurge only brought the man in before excusing himself to carry out Ainz's orders ''your Lucius Malfoy are you not?''

''Y-yes Milord'' said Lucius his head bowed gaze on the ground.

''Look at me when you speak to me'' Ainz ordered ''it's incredibly rude otherwise and I'd prefer it if you be polite''

''O-of course milord, my apologies milord'' said Lucius lifting his head ''m-may I ask why I have been summoned here milord?''

''I'm putting you in charge of the Death Eaters'' said Ainz ''and soon you will lead one of there raids is that understood?''

''Yes milord'' said Lucius quickly.

''Good, now draw up a battle plan and draft a list of targets once your done bring the list to my Overseer Albedo'' said Ainz gesturing to Albedo ''you shall pick carefully as I do not want any mistakes, is that understood'' Lucius only nodded ''good, now go'' Lucius again nodded and quickly left the room going as fast as he could, if Ainz could he would grin everything was running smoothly.

-LINE BREAK-

It was the middle of the night and the little village of Hogsmeade was silent, everyone was in there houses asleep and every store and pub was closed, except one, a pub that was found very close to the shrieking shack on the very cusp of Hogwarts, a pub called 'Jade Wolf' the pub itself was very unique as it catered to only one kind of individual, werewolves.

It was a pub run by werewolves for werewolves, it was a place werewolves could come and be themselves not being judged and in the war it was declared to be a ceasefire zone, a place where everyone in the pack could be together and everyone was correct, the number of werewolves had been greatly reduced there were now only thirty werewolves left and since the number of werewolves was so low it also served as where the werewolves met up for meetings either by there leader or to decide a new leader, one who would represent them for years to come.

The way that the pack leaders would function is that one would be nominated either by themselves or by someone else and if voted to be the leader of the pack they would be leader of the pack for life and once they died a new leader would be selected, Greyback had nominated himself and the rest of the pack had voted him in, they had chosen Fenrir Greyback for his strength both physically and magically and they didn't take who he was into account and that had bitten them in the ass quite severely, now the whole wizarding world thought werewolves were savages.

But they couldn't remove Greyback from being pack leader due to there rules, they tried to poison him but he smelt the poison and killed the one who served it to him and even if they tried to take him down they knew he would easily overwhelm them and besides even then Greyback was backed up by Voldemort, so for now they'd go along with Greyback, but once Greyback died, because they knew nobody could live forever, no matter how much someone wanted to (cough* Voldemort cough*) since they had no better way to kill Greyback they were going to wait and then once he was dead they would make a new rule that being if the pack lost faith in the leader they could remove him from power, then they would select a new pack leader, this would make sure they wouldn't make the same mistake they did with Greyback.

Almost everyone had agreed with this, including Remus Lupin who was just entering the Jade Wolf, while he did not like nor agree with Greyback he felt a sense of loyalty to pack itself, when he was first bitten by Greyback himself the pack had been there for him even when his family wasn't, they helped him to get over it and helped him adjust to his new life as a werewolf, they even accepted him joining the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore as they felt that would help them to at least fix some of the damage that Greyback had caused, now the pack did act like a sort of family but once he found his best friends James Potter and Sirius Black who both figured out and accepted his status as a werewolf, they had pushed themselves to learn to be Animagus just to help Remus and they had become Remus's true family.

Speaking of his friends and the Order they were the reason why he was here now, Remus didn't like Greyback, but the Jade Wolf and the meeting itself were a ceasefire zone and as of such he could use this to his advantage to find out what Voldemort was planning, entering the pub he looked around to see that everyone was there, they were just waiting for him, Greyback was likely in the back waiting for everyone to gather.

Remus walked over to the bar and sat himself on a bar stool, before looking around everyone was gathered so when was this meeting going to start, but then the question answered itself as all of the tables levitated from the ground and all formed up to become a large table, one that was big enough for all of them to sit around, all the werewolves quickly grabbed whatever they were sitting on wether it was a chair or a bar stool and all sat around the table.

Remus looked around the table cautiously, he needed to be careful here, the Jade Wolf was surrounded by wards to make sure you couldn't Apparate in or out, the Floo was his best bet, but to the looks of things somebody had blocked it, he wasn't too worried though, Greyback may have been a savage but he did respect the ceasefire clause of the Jade Wolf so he knew that he'd most likely be safe, unless Greyback decided to drag him outside and finish him.

The doors to the back of the bar then opened and they all turned expecting to see Greyback walking out but instead it was woman, she was rather young, as Remus looked at her he thought she looked about old enough to be graduated from Hogwarts but only by three to four years, she was quite beautiful however, she had and athletic figure and her skin was tanned and her red hair was tied into two braids, she was wearing what looked to be a maid outfit with a hat and she was carrying some kind of weapon on her back.

The woman looked over the masses of werewolves a gentle smile across her face as she observed them ''so this is all you… all of the werewolves I mean?'' she asked ''hmm, disappointing I expected more of you, oh well it does make this easier''

''Who are you?'' someone at the table asked.

''My name is Lupusregina Beta, I was the one who summoned you here'' she said the same pleasant smile across her face.

''You've got nerve girl, only the alpha can call a meeting like this'' said another older werewolf, but once he said that Remus and all the werewolves felt a chill go down there spines as Lupusregina's pleasant smile turned into a sadistic grin.

''Well then if that's the case then you can call me Alpha because as of this moment I'm the leader of this pack'' she said.

There was silence in the Jade Wolf, all of the werewolves looked at one another and then they looked back at Lupusregina and then they began to laugh, hysterically some of them even banging there fists on the table as they laughed, Remus didn't he just kept a cautious watch on Lupusregina, if you ever said this in the Jade Wolf you'd need to back it up somehow and Lupusregina did back it up with her next action she slammed something into the table.

This caused everyone to stop laughing and look and what they saw horrified them, it was Fenrir Greybacks severed head, they all looked up to Lupusregina who now had the pleasant smile across her face ''now then, I believe that makes me Alpha of this pack… I don't really know your rules and I don't care for your rules, I killed him and now you will serve me and you will also serve my master the mighty Ainz Ooal Gown and anyone who refuses will be disciplined, does everyone understand or does someone have a question'' said Lupusregina the sadistic look reappearing scaring everyone, but especially Remus, he knew who Ainz Ooal Gown was, he was the ruler of that tomb across the Great Lake, he had to get out of there and warn the others.

Remus quickly bolted up from his seat and bolted towards the door, he needed to get out of the Jade Wolf in order to apparate out of there and if this girl had defeated Greyback then he would be no match for her, many werewolves quickly followed his example and got up and bolted for the door, surprisingly Lupusregina didn't do anything, she just stood there, Remus soon got to the door, but when he did get there it was blown off its hinges sending him flying back, when he looked up he saw a large skeleton monster wearing armour and holding a sword and shield looming in the doorway and several other skeletons were walking in the room all wielding weapons.

Remus had seen the regular skeleton monsters at Nazarick and he remembered just how powerful they were, it took him and all of his team just to defeat a small group of them, he had no idea how he'd beat all of these monsters that surrounded him and to the looks of things the others had no idea either.

''Oh my'' said Lupusregina walking forwards he hands on her hips ''tsk, tsk, tsk, disobeying your new alpha and your new lord, trying to escape from me'' Lupusreing then reached for the weapon on her back ''bad wolfs, it looks like I need to discipline all of you, so you can better serve your new alpha and your new lord and master''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harry Potter was looking out the window in the Gryffindor common room, currently it was night time and you could see the lights coming from the refugee camp on Hogwarts grounds, before when you looked out of the window you could see a whole sea of stars shining in the night and the big fat moon in the sky, but now that was gone.

He should have been in bed right about now, but he wasn't and he also wasn't worried about being caught, with Professor McGonagall currently being held captive in the Tomb on the other side of the Great Lake they needed a new head of house, with very limited options at his disposal Dumbledore asked his somewhat uncle Remus Lupin to come back as the head of Gryffindor house, until they could find a way to save McGonagall at least, Remus was a good head of House all things considered, but now Harry knew his somewhat uncle was at a meeting, a werewolf gathering so now was the perfect time to have his own meeting.

''Harry?''

Harry turned to see his girlfriend Hermione Granger and his best friend Ron Weasley walking up to him, he asked them both to meet up with him once Remus left and so they were now here, he walked up to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before giving her a smile, he was so lucky to have her, she was kind, smart and beautiful, while some may not consider her unkept hair and bucked teeth he found- ''alright mate, before you get all mushy what did you call us here for'' said Ron interrupting Harry's thoughts, which Harry was actually happy for, he needed to focus on this.

''Sorry, I needed to talk to you guys in private and I thought this was the perfect time'' said Harry.

''Ok, whats wrong?'' Hermione asked, leading them to the sofa for them to sit down.

''It's my sister'' said Harry ''I'm worried about her''

That was true, when she came back to them Harry much like his parents was overjoyed to have her back, he had heard of his sister from his parents of course, they had told him about her when he was very young, when he heard he had a sister from his parents he was actually pretty exited and he really wanted to meet her and was looking forward to the day, but one day his parents came in distraught and Harry didn't understand why until his parents sat down and told him what had happened to his sister.

He had blamed Dumbledore of course, he was only a child then and it seemed right, as he grew up he had matured, but he didn't stop blaming Dumbledore for what had happened to his sister and so through his school years he never did trust Dumbledore, only trusting him when he needed to trust him, but that all reached a peak on the fourth year, when he had been entered into the tri-wizard tournament.

He knew something was going on and he suspected it had something to do with Voldemort, Dumbledore wouldn't help him to get out of the tournament which was something that he'd usually do on principal to try and get into Harry's good graces, but he didn't and harry had to compete in the tournament, something that turned the school against him… again, he was just grateful that his friends stuck by his side and then of course there was the final trial of the tournament, he would always remember that day and all the dread that came with it, that day Cedric Diggory died and it was revealed that he wasn't the boy who lived, that's when everything just made a turn for the worst, but then everything began to change, as Dumbledore revealed his sister might be alive and whats more he had a way to find her, it took a while but Harry remembered the excitement he felt when he met his sister and now he was here feeling worry about her.

''Why what's wrong?'' Hermione asked, bringing Harry out of his thoughts about his sister.

''Yeah, go ahead and tell us mate we're listening'' said Ron.

''I- I don't know alright, it's just… Ron do you remember… Ginny?'' Harry asked cautiously, Harry watched as his best friend visibly deflated just by hearing that name, Ginny was a sensitive subject to all of the Weasley family, Harry himself felt guilty that he couldn't save her, but Ron had told Harry that he didn't blame him, a sentiment that all of the Weasley's shared, but Harry himself didn't feel the same ''remember how she was acting when she was possessed by Voldemort's diary, well Adele isn't acting like that but I get the same feeling I got from Ginny when she was writing in that diary, she's barely spent any time with me or our parents and whenever she does its like she wants to get it done as quickly as possible and get away from us''

''Well, to be fair Harry, she had been in that tomb as a prisoner for most of her life'' said Hermione ''maybe she's just not use to interacting with other people the way we are''

''I don't think so Hermione'' said Harry ''it just seem's… different than that… I don't know how to describe it to you, but it just seem's different, but that's not the only thing I'm also worried about my parents''

''Why, whats wrong with them?'' Ron asked.

''Since my sister came back they've been very trusting to Dumbledore, pretty much forgetting all of what he's done just because he got my sister back, I get that they're probably grateful to Dumbledore for getting her back but seriously, I mean seriously after everything he's done they're just forgetting all that and being all forgiving to him, I just don't understand'' said Harry ''and it makes me concerned that Dumbledores going to take advantage of them, remember what he tried to get your mum to do Ron''

''Oh yeah'' said Ron nodding ''I'm just glad that mum wasn't greedy like he suspected she was''

''Right, thats why I'm worried'' said Harry.

''Ok, I see your point about Dumbledore Harry'' said Hermione ''but I still think your sisters just not use to the interactions she's getting yet''

''I know, now listen guys, what I'm about to ask of both of you, is pretty big I think, listen you don't have to accept but if you don't please do not tell anyone ok'' said Harry ''I want you two to help me keep a close watch on both Adele and Dumbledore, I know its a lot to ask of both of you and your most likely-''

''Mate, before you go on any further let me stop you, we've been with you through all of the years we've had at this school, we've helped you get the Philosophers Stone, stop the Basilisk and we've helped you through that bloody tournament, of course we're gonna help you mate''

''He's right Harry'' said Hermione, taking his hand ''besides I'd be a bad girlfriend if I didn't help you with something distressing you''

''Alright then, so we're all in agreement?'' Harry asked, Ron and Hermione nodded ''alright then, we better get ready to spy on Dumbledore and my sister then''


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sebas walked at a brisk pace stood next to him was Solution Epsilon, the two of them were walking through the street of a place called 'Diagon Alley' the pun* of its name was not lost on Sebas, as Sebas walked along the street he could help but glance around at his surroundings, the alley way and this part of the city had seen better days.

The road was covered in cracks, the shops were bare with glass scattered in front of them clearly from the broken windows all of the stores were black, not painted though obviously burnt, a few of the buildings actually had large holes blasted into them and then there were the shop that were completely wrecked, if a none magical person, what did these wizards call them? Muggles?

Anyways if a none magical person walked into that part of London they'd probably just assume its a rundown slum, it really contrasted with none magical London, because that part of London everything was fine… for the most part, there was a sense of dread, but that was it, Sebas shook his head, there was no time to think about that, he and Solution were on a task for Lord Ainz, he had sent them to infiltrate the Ministry.

In order to do that Sebas and Solution were both wearing disguises, while no human would be able to identify them considering they hadn't left the Tomb until now, however if they approached the Ministry dressed in there Nazarick Buttler and Maid uniforms questions would be asked, because of this they were both wearing heavily tattered clothing and shoes that were covered in scuffs and holes implying they had been refugee's trying to escape Voldemort's clutches, Sebas imagined that while they were doing this task Lord Ainz had sent Lucius off in order to attack a big target to keep up the illusion that Voldemort was still in power.

Sebas looked over to Solution ''are you ready?'' he asked ''because were almost at the Ministry''

''I am ready Lord Sebas'' said Solution.

''Good, now remember our cover story, we're a father and daughter who are seeking sanctuary at the ministry of magic because we believe it is the safest place, I am Sebastian Pennyworth and you are Sophia Pennyworth'' stated Sebas.

''I understand Lord Sebas, from this point I'll refer to you as father, unless we're in a secure place where we can drop the act'' said Solution.

''Very good, Solution'' said Sebas.

''Milord, if you don't mind I'd like to take the lead when we get to the entrance, I think I might be able to give a convincing enough performance to allow them to let us in, but only if you don't mind Milord'' said Solution.

''I don't mind at all Solution, I trust you'' stated Sebas.

''Thank you milord'' said Solution.

The two then began to approach the ministry building, like everywhere else they had seen so far it was an absolute wreck, the building itself was a large dome building*, from what Sebas understood the dome itself was just a ceiling as the building itself was underground, the dome had several large holes in it and a cavern like entrance, there were two guards stood in front of the entrance, which caused Sebas to narrow his eyes, two men wasn't enough to hold down a defensive position like this, but he just shrugged it off and assumed that they were stretched thin and that there were probably more inside defending the people.

As they approached the Guards finally noticed them and raised there wands ''hold up there'' said one of them ''identify yourselves now''

''Please sir, my father and I have travelled far to get here, we're just refugees coming here because we heard its safe, please let us in I beg you!'' Solution cried her voice filled with distress, Sebas had to admit, he was impressed by Solutions acting skills, but then again she did have the Actress Job skill, so maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised ''please my fathers old and he hasn't eaten for days, he's very weak sirs, please let us in! Please!''

The two guards looked at one another, Solution walked up to them ''please, please'' she begged a few tears in her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest, the guards eyes then lowered to Solutions… lady parts, the tattered clothes she was wearing did show off a quite a bit of her… cleavage, when they were given the clothing Solution was told by there master that it would probably help them get in, Sebas now understood why, humans could be so weak willed.

''W-well, I guess we've been getting more food lately so… I- I guess it's not too much of a hassle'' said one guard.

''Y-yeah, sure come in, I don't see the prob-'' the other guard started.

''Stop right there!'' A voice cried out, they all looked to see a woman striding towards them, she had well kept blond hair, she was dressed in dark robes, she wore a special kind of circular broach that had a M symbol on it and the words 'Ministry of Magic', this was likely to be a problem, Sebas could see that unlike those guards this woman was one of strong will ''what are you two doing!''

''M-m-minister Bones! Err, m-ma'am these two- err these two-'' one of the guard sputtered.

''Let me guess, they came and asked entrance and you two were just about to let them in, now let me ask you this, did you follow any of the procedure, did you check there wands or check there wrists for the dark mark?'' Minister Bones asked.

''W-well, no ma'am'' said the other guard looking down.

Minister Bones gave a low growl before turning to Sebas and Solution ''and who are you, both of you!?'' she asked, but they could easily hear the undertone that promised pain if they lied to her, it made Solution wanted to roll her eyes at this, pathetic human, but before she could speak Sebas stepped up giving a small cough.

''Do you mind if we ask who you are first?'' Sebas asked ''we've never heard of you before''

Minister Bones turned to them her eyes narrowed ''really? Are you from the Hogwarts camp?'' she inquired.

''No, me and my daughter were captured, we managed to escape though and came here, understanding its the safest place'' stated Sebas.

''I see'' said Minister Bones ''very well then, I'm the Minister of Magic now, Amelia Bones, I'm the only choice left, the others are either captured, missing or dead, mostly dead''

''I see'' said Sebas ''I am Sebastian Pennyworth and this is my daughter Sophia Pennyworth and as my daughter just finished telling these gentlemen, we're refugees seeking shelter and we heard the minister is the safest place''

''Hmm, I see'' said Minister Bones ''well, we'll still need to put you through some tests''

''Tests?'' Solution asked.

''I'm sure you understand, we can't just let anyone in and it is possible to hide the dark mark, so we need to make sure no Death Eaters can enter'' said Minister Bones.

This could be a problem, while they didn't serve Voldemort they did serve someone that these people would consider a Dark Lord and while they could kill them right here and now that might lead to suspicion, even if Solution would eat them, the Minister disappearing would especially be a drawing sign to them, what could they do, take the tests and just hope that they pass?

''Sebas, Solution'' it was the voice of Lord Ainz, why was he calling them? Did he want an update on there progress? ''Do not react or answer, I have been watching you both with the Mirror of Remote Viewing'' oh no! Did this mean he was upset with them! Was he angry with them! ''Don't worry, I anticipated something like this, this call is to warn you, act along with what is going to happen''

This confused both of them, but they didn't show it to the humans in front of them, what was there Lord talking about, but then as if Lord Ainz had heard them, the answer appeared, as six shadowy streaks*** landed all around them, as they landed the shadows burst off them revealing six full grown men wearing dark cloaks and skull masks.

''Death Eaters!'' cried one of the guards.

''It's a trap!'' Minister Bones cried.

But before they could do anything the six cloaked figures pulled out there wands and fired off some sort of green spell, it hit there mark and caused the two guards and the minister to collapse dead.

''Sebas, Solution, listen to me'' ordered Lord Ainz ''I ordered them here, its to ensure you can blend in, now get inside and they will attack, it will be a simple hit and run attack, once the confusion is cleared up you will already be blended in with the crowd, after that proceed to do your task''

With that the message ended, when it did the leader of the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, stepped up towards them ''Lord Ainz commanded we come here, to assist you in your-''

''We know, Lord Ainz just informed us'' stated Sebas.

''O-oh, of course'' said Lucius.

''Get ready, once we enter attack'' ordered Sebas, Lucius just nodded.

And so Sebas and Solution entered the building it was in the same state as the outside with many of the people huddled around fires and huddled up together in torn up rags, the buildings around them were in an even worse condition that the ones outside, it was actually kind of sad, because looking around you could see that once this might have been a great city, but it wasn't that anymore, it wasn't even something to be mentioned now.

They began to walk into the crowd and at that moment the Death Eater dove through the holes and began to attack, the people began to rush around and the camp and the remainders of the Ministry began to fire back, but they missed, the Death Eaters were obviously experts in these kinds of hit and run tactics by now, Sebas and Solution began to act with the crowd and began rushing with them, Solution tripped and fell alongside another, Sebas quickly helped Solution up and seeing an opportunity to get someone on there side Solution helped the woman who fell with her up.

After and hour of this attack the Death Eaters finally fled the scene and everything began to return to the calm it once was, with many going to any healers they had left, though a number of people died including the Minister, but Sebas and Solution were both sure this was all part of there masters plan, to replace the Minister with someone with a weaker willpower and therefore easier to control, perhaps by either having Sebas step up and take a leadership role or Solution seducing the weaker minister, either way it would all work out as Lord Ainz planned.

''Err, excuse me dear'' a voice said behind them, they turned to see the woman Solution had helped up, a blond woman with broken spectacles ''I'd like to thank you, you really saved my Bacon''

''It was nothing ma'am'' Solution said kindly.

''May I know the name of my saviour, I'm in your debt my dear'' said the woman.

''Oh, I'm Sophia Pennyworth, I came here with my father both for safety and familiarity, my mother use to work in the Daily Profit here you see'' said Solution.

''Oh really, I use to work in the daily profit'' said the woman.

''Oh, we're you now, maybe you can help me with something at some point then?'' Solution asked, a wicked smile gracing her features.

-LINE BREAK-

An hour later at Nazarick, Lucius was in the throne room, bowed before Lord Ainz he was giving the report to Ainz, Lucius didn't want to look up to see Ainz, because whenever he gazed at Ainz the only thing he could ever feel was fear, Ainz scared Lucius more than Voldemort ever had, he was much more powerful than Voldemort, he even had power over life and death something the Dark Lord never had and he was far more intelligent than Voldemort, his intelligence alone was scary.

But it wasn't just Ainz who scared him, his servants terrified him just as much, he had seen what a great many of them were capable of mostly Demiurge where he had witnessed his countless cruel and inhuman experiments that would make even Voldemort himself disgusted, he also had met Albedo and while he didn't know the full extent of her evil or her power he had felt her aura something that shook him to his core, he hadn't really seen what the others were capable of, but he knew they were likely on a similar level to there master, Lucius gulped as he finished his report to Ainz, informing him that his servants Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon were now in the Ministry of Magic.

''I see, raise your head Lucius Malfoy'' said Ainz.

Lucius gulped again ''I-if its alright with you Milord, I prefer to keep my head low'' he said, once he said that he immediately regretted his words as he felt a powerful hateful aura resonate through the throne room, he could feel all of the 'Guardians' as Lord Ainz called them glare at him.

''You insult worm!'' Albedo cried ''how dare you-''

''Albedo'' said Ainz stopping Albedo ''calm yourself, I'm not offended, though I do find it rather rude, I know I'm not a handsome man per say, but I do find it extremely rude he will not raise his head to look at me, but then again, if he doesn't wish to look at me, I suppose he will not need his eyes, now will he?''

Many in the room began to chuckle darkly and Lucius immediately understood Ainz's implication and quickly coughed out a response trying to save himself ''n-no, my apologies, Lord Ainz, I- I- I just felt like I was not worthy to gaze upon your magnificent form''

''It's quite alright, now I will repeat myself, raise your head'' said Ainz, Lucius immediately did so ''now, tell me Lucius, do you think I am like your previous master, do you think I am fool?''

''N-no milord, but please explain, I do not think highly of the Dark Lord, since you defeated him, but I do not think he is a fool, but p-please explain to me, how do you think he's a fool?'' Lucius asked.

''Simple, he is a half blood is he not?'' Ainz asked, Lucius nodded ''as I understand it Half-Bloods were a group of people who were treated rather poorly by the Pure Bloods of your society, the ruling powers if I am correct?'' Lucius nodded again but he didn't see where this was going ''that proves how he is a fool, I see you do not understand so let me explain, simply put there are more of the under trodden and discriminated than there are of the leading class, there are more Muggleborns as you call them, Half-Blood, werewolves and other people then there are Pure Bloods, if Voldemort united them under one banner he'd have a bigger and more powerful force then he ended up having and he'd have probably conquered the world by now''

Lucius racked his brain, that couldn't be true could it? But he found as he tried to think of a way to prove that wrong he found himself agreeing with it, because it made so much sense, if you were a Mudblood, that was it, the only jobs you'd be able to hold down were those in lower class positions, even if they were more qualified than a Pure Blood they would get turned down for a Pure Blood or if a Pure Blood came wanting a Mudbloods job they would be fired instantly, there were no Mudbloods in the Ministry council nor had there ever been a Mudblood minister because they were seen as so low, Half-Bloods were given better treatment, but they were still limited quite a lot for being half muggle, they could get better jobs but were still held back, werewolves were easily given the worse treatment, given very few job opportunities and nobody wanted to associate with them, what his new master said made so much sense, it amazed him.

''But that's not important now'' Ainz spoke, snapping Lucius out of his thoughts ''you have done well, go you are excused''

''T-thank you Milord'' said Lucius snapping out of his daydream and quickly leaving.

''Insolent dog'' Albedo growled.

''Filthy human'' Demiurge spat ''though I must say your speech amazed me Milord, it was truly inspiring, I never realised all the possibilities you can do with the lower class''

''Thank you Demiurge, but that's not important for now, now since Sebas and Solution are inside the ministry we can continue with out plans'' said Ainz ''Solution sent me a message, she's met and befriended a young woman she thinks can help us, someone by the name Rita Skeeter''

 **Anyone seen the new Dragon Maid Yu-Gi-Oh cards, I agree with the the guy who created Miss Kobiyashi Dragon Maid, I need to make a deck out of them!**

 ***yeah, its' been a while since I read the books, I tried looking up what the building was like but found nothing so lets just go with this.**

 ****Solution has 5 extra job levels so we'll say those are actress, it would explain her amazing acting abilities in the first season where she pretended to be some spoilt noble woman.**

 *****best way I could describe whatever they were doing to travel in the movies.**


End file.
